


Howling Hours

by lexywexie



Category: Diary of the Night's Watchman, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV), 해를 품은 달 | The Moon that Embraces the Sun
Genre: Angst and Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexywexie/pseuds/lexywexie
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where King Lee Hwon (Moon Embracing the Sun) wasn't a king or prince but he still a noble citizen. He meets Park Soo-ryeon (Diary of the Night Watchman), a kiseang attendee. They meet through an unexpected event that lead them into a night they would never forget.
Relationships: Lee Hwon/Park Soo Ryeon
Comments: 151
Kudos: 933





	1. First of many howls

**Author's Note:**

> Might contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Made this from pure scratch, sorry in advance :-{

"Here he comes. Do I look good? I can't keep myself proper."

"Oh my goodness. Did you see how he rode off his horse? He's like a prince."

"I'd do everything he asks of me if he ever look my way."

Whispers.

Murmuring and gossiping women of different ages scampering everywhere.

It's the normal weekends for Kim Lee Hwon.

Everytime he goes to the market for his scheduled appointment with his personal tailor, he would often hear such ruckus.

Ladies, young and old. single, married, even the widowed would start buzzing like bees in a sunflower field whenever he descends from his galloping vehicle.

He pays no heed with their calling and awkward ways to attract his attention. He's used to it.

Used to the point that he's disgusted with it.

"Tch. Lowborn and their attitude.", silent ire boiling inside him.

"Oh, My Lord! You're finally here."

His tailor greeted him as he approaches his shop.

"What fabric interests you today, My Lo-."

Lee Hwon shoved the tailor hard enough for him to choke on his own saliva.

"I have no time for chitchats. Be quick with your feet." He said ordering the surprised tailor.

He's never seen Lee Hwon this infuriated. Well, he is always whenever he visits his shabby shop but today's a bit different. He glanced to his left side, away from the shop, only to see a lot of women heavy with make up on their funny faces peeking and raising their heads trying to catch a glimpse of his noble customer.

"Ah, I see."

Greens.

Blues.

Reds.

He thoroughly examines every fabric already aligned for his inspection. Bringing his hand to feel each linen and thread interwoven into each other.

Lee Hwon is really meticulous with his agenda. He loves dressing up. It may be a common leisure for nobles like him but he takes his in a higher, deeper level. For him, it's what sets him different from others.

From the simple folks up to the noblest ranks.

Lee Hwon stopped with his fabric examination and turned to the tailor who's tensed hands were shuffling like crazy.

"The dark blue _jeorgori_. Have you finished it?"

"A-ah yes, My Lord, it's here."

The old man immediately run into a closet located at the left corner of his shop. He carefully fished from inside a blue jacket that was as dark as the moonlit evening sky. The fabric used was breathtakingly shimmering as the sunlight peeking through a hole on the roof shines on it.

He carefully showed it to Lee Hwon, who was equally astonished by the clothes' beauty.

His eyes were fixated on the garment as the tailor carefully placed it in his hands. He wasn't saying anything but from his wide expression alone, you'll know what he is about to say.

_Excellent._

"Good. Now I want a black _baji_ to complete the hanbok." Another order from his scrupulous client.

And so their business transaction continues with the tailor measuring his proportions. Again.

Lee Hwon has lost another pound.

He has been so into working out lately. Doing exercises in his room every single morning and midnight.

Lee Hwon is already fit and chiseled. But his crazy obsession to being beautiful is a feat he already mastered. That point alone was already a circulating topic around the village.

Old men perplexed with his addiction to clothing which lead them to questioning his sexuality.

Ofcourse the village ladies, regardless of age, would defend him saying he is just doing what a rich man would with his money and they adored him for that.

These discussions would pass every mouth and eventually die when weekdays come but will resurface during weekends like this.

It's a never ending cycle.

Park Soo-ryeon just laughed it off.

Her friends would talk about Lee Hwon and how handsome and dashing he was everytime they gather to fetch water from the village well.

"Don't you find him attractive, Soo-ryeon?" One of her friends asks as she readies the bucket into the well.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Hurling back the question to her waiting friend.

"You have to! Of all the girls in our age that I knew, you're the only one who seemed to show no interest for the handsome Sir."

She just shook her head and threw the bucket into the darkness of the well.

Ofcourse she finds him handsome and also attractive. It would be peculiar if she didn't. It’s just that, she thinks she doesn't have to verbally express it. If she does, she'll be no different with the girls that lurks and fancy him.

Soo-ryeon wants to be spared from that. And besides, she has a lot more things to be concerned of rather than talking about that Lee Hwon guy.

Her younger brother.

Her only family left. She has to work hard and double for them to live. Its a hard task she put herself the moment her parents passed away due to a plague in her childhood hometown. They were still new faces in this village and she has to work her ass off so they could get to live in a proper home and once and for all, leave the kiseang house.

It's the only thing she can do for now plus their living space in the kisaeng is free as long as she lend a hand with the chores there.

Life is hard for Soo-ryeon.

"Sigh."

With all her strength, she heaves the bucket full of water out into the surface.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard from a distant.

Soo-ryeon and her friends caught the building commotion and hurried to check what was going on.

Everything was hazy under the heat of the sun. But from the mirage, she saw her brother running. Behind him were two bulky men trailing his small steps.

"Noona!" Small, gasping call coming from his brother's mouth sent Soo-ryeon into a sudden panic.

What is happening?

She can't wrap her thoughts around the fast paced turmoil that's laid upon her.

All she could do was receive her brother, who was running towards her, into her arms.

"What is happening, Bang Do?!"

She ran her hand into his hair checking if there is any signs of injury.

"Why are you running? Why are you being chased?!!" She continued.

The guys who were after Bang Do finally caught up with him.

One of them, the man with a scar on his left cheek, tried to grab the small boy by the collar of his shirt.

She immediately saw his grotesque hand and stopped its projectile aiming for his panting brother.

"Excuse me Sir, what are you trying to do?!" She stood as she deflected the hand of the assailant away from them.

"Woman, step aside before we accuse you with robbery, too."

Robbery? Her head started questioning what she heard from the ugly guy's equally ugly lips. She tries to understand what he was implying but failed to fully realize the absurd allegation.

"Robbery? Who, my brother?" She asked the man which answered with a nod.

Soo-ryeon quickly kneeled and faced her brother who was hiding behind her. She rummaged Bang Do's body checking for anything that might be not his.

In his hand.

His pocket.

Nothing.

When she ran her hand around his waist, she felt a bulge around his stomach. She fished for it and there she saw the stolen item.

I red, pearl-ornamented purse stout with gold coins.

She pulled it out of his shirt with surprised expression.

"Bang Do, where did you get this?!"

Bang Do was looking down while twitching his fingers.

"Answer me!"

Her raised voice startled the little kid and he began crying.

"That young boy stole it from me."

A voice from the back of the two pursuers was heard.

With everyone's heightened gasp and mild screaming, you'll know who it is.

Kim Lee Hwon.

"Pesky younglings with unkept hands." he remarked as his two ugly servants stepped aside for him.

She glanced back into her sobbing brother and reiterated the question.

"I-I just did it because we n-need money." He tries to reason out in between his frantic weeping.

"I'm sorry." Bang Do continues as he rubs his hand into his eyes.

Soo-ryeon froze when she heard his words. She never knew her brother was aware of that fact. That they we're struggling.

All along, she thought Bang Do only cares about going out in the morning to play with his newfound friends. She thought that her sibling only cares about being playful and jolly all day long and come home when he's hungry.

She was wrong. Her once meek brother knew their grave situation. Bang Do is aware of their struggles.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry Bang Do." She hugged him tightly while caressing his nape.

"Noona is sorry. Please forgive noona." Her pleading continued.

Lee Hwon was just watching everything unfurl before him.

"Oh my, that's really touching." Crossing his arms while moving an inch closer to the sibling's entanglement.

He bended slightly and extended his arm.

"Mind if I get my purse back?"

Soo-ryeon released Bang Do from her arms and told him to run inside the kisaeng house.

She stood up and faced Lee Hwon. She placed the stolen purse into the owner's hand.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but there must be a slight confusion." She said with her shaking voice.

Lee Hwon tilted his head in question.

"Confusion? What do you mean confusion?" He asked the teary-eyed lady infront of him.

"Good sir, I think my brother didn't meant to steal from you. He's not that kind of chi-."

"I saw your little brother stole my purse." Lee Hwon interrupted her.

"It's clear that he intended the act." He added.

"G-good Sir, I apologize for that but please-"

"No, he has to be punished for that."

Soo-ryeon was shocked. She can't fathom her little brother receiving punishment for a crime he was innocent to comprehend.

"S-sir, please dont. I-I'll take his punishment for myself.", Still finding a way to talk her brother out of the topic. All that's running in her mind is taking the accusation for her own.

Lee Hwon was clearly not impressed. He was about to say another disapproval when Soo-ryeon continued her pleading.

"I-I’ll do anything, just please. Please spare my brother."

He was surprised with her selfless suggestion. He closed the gap between them and eyed her from head to toe.

With another tilt of his head, he looked into her eyes and said,

"You'll do.... _anything_?"

Soo-ryeon was subtly sobbing but she saw him staring at her. Even though she's a bit frightened and unsure of what might happened, she tried to retort his look on him. With a shaking, unsure voice, she answered,

"Y-yes."

A moment of silence between them. Even the bystanders were holding the breaths in their lungs.

"Anything, huh?"

Lee Hwon moved back a little and gave one last body scan to Soo-ryeon.

Soo-ryeon hid her hand at her back and lowered her head.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked.

Soo-ryeon was astounded by his invitation and when she tries to find an answer, he continued with his scheme.

"What am I saying? Ofcourse you have time. You ought to make time, thief."

Lee Hwon then proceeded to relay something with his lackeys.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen. My guard will fetch you at the first howl of the wolf and he'll deliver you to me." He said pointing to the one with a scar on his left cheek.

"You need to be prepared by then because if not, I'll make sure your culprit of a brother will be punished."

With all that, Lee Hwon, along with his bodyguards left the place.

Soo-ryeon was left in shocked.

It was already nighttime. The sky was cloudy making the land loomed in total darkness.

Soo-ryeon was sitting at a bench at the central market waiting for her fetcher to arrive.

Her mind was numbed from the ordeal a while ago. All she could think is how her brother did that. He was never that kind of kid.

Guess he's mature for his age.

The first wolf howl for the night echoed and with it comes her ugly pick up.

Without further delay, the two went and set for the journey.

They finally reached their destination.

A large, well-built _hanok._ By the look and how the exterior walls we're made, a nobility resides in it.

They entered through the enormous emerald gate and Soo-ryeon was taken aback how the whole garden was spacious and teeming with beautiful flowers and sculptures.

She was enjoying the scenery when the man who fetched him pat her back and gave it a push telling her to enter the house.

She glanced at him faking a domineering stare. It didn't work, instead she was shoved one more time.

She made her way into the premise of the abode. The interior was big and if not for a lady servant prompting her where to go, she might be lost.

They reached a much larger passageway leading to a room divided by a sliding door.

Her usher left her alone.

It’s only her and that looming partition.

With one huge gulp, she stepped into the room.

The room was dim only lighted by a candle on a study table and a lamp at the far right corner. The study table was drowned with a lot of paper over, under, and beside it. She tries to further scan the interior and there she saw him sitting near the balcony staring at the night sky.

Lee Hwon was wearing a white hanbok.

He was handsome.

If he was stunner with his exquisite taste for clothing, seeing him wearing a common hanbok made him more beautiful.

_Sexier._

Her eyes widened from the word that came into her.

She immediately caught herself from that thought and slapped her cheeks.

_What was I thinking??!_

Her light action was enough for Lee Hwon to recognize her presence.

"Finally, you arrived."

He stood up and walked into his study table. He sat and gestured for Soo-ryeon to join him.

Soo-ryeon, despite not getting the reason why she's summoned in this place, followed his instructions.

Actually, she doesn't care at all. The only thing that drives her to do so is for this guy to spare her brother.

She sat down across the table.

When she finally found a comfortable position, Lee Hwon started to explain the reason why she's being called.

He grab a rolled paper from his side and waved it in the air.

"I have to arrange these manuscripts tonight. And I want you to run errands for me."

Lee Hwon started to gather more rolled papers near him.

She was just watching. In awe with everything she's witnessing.

"Umm, Noble Sir, is that the only reason why I'm here?" Soo-ryeon can't help but ask.

Her question made him pause for a second. He then gave a sly smirk.

"Why? Are you expecting something else?"

Soo-ryeon blushed as she saw Lee Hwon's reaction emphasized by the faint glow from the candle.

"Ah eh, nope. Nothing, My lord. Don't mind me." She tries to hide that she's flustered.

The night deepens with the two of them busy on their work.

"Hey."

Lee Hwon exclaimed breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Bring me a cup of ginseng." He ordered.

Soo-ryeon was questioning his command.

Was she here to help him with his study? Why all of a sudden does he orders her like she's a house servant?

"Um, My Lord, you want me to call for a servant?" She asked with hesitation.

"Are you deaf? I said YOU bring me ginseng. Don't bother the servants, they might be sleeping now."

He answered and immediately went back to his lament.

"I am ordering you, now bring me what I'm telling you to do." His voice, now with authority, made her abide to his command.

"But, My Lord. I-"

"What is it now then?!" He said with a loud voice saving him from her another complain. He raised his head and glared at her.

"I-I don't know how to make ginseng tea, My Lord." Soo-ryeon lowering her head from embarrassment.

"What?"

"I-I mean I haven't done it before but I might learn now and give you-."

Soo-ryeon was about to stand to do what's commanded to her but she was stopped when he grabbed her by the hand.

"Aish. Don't bother. Just cook me a meal instead."

"But, My Lord I-"

"What is it now again?! Don't tell me you can't cook, too?!"

He was answered with a slow nod.

"Bah!" He released his hold on her hand and placed both of his arms at his back to support his leaning body.

"First, you don't know how to make ginseng tea. Now you don't even know how to cook?!"

She sat down, eyes on the floor.

"What good are you then?" He asked.

"I-I'm great with laundry." She answered with a shy tone.

"And? What else? Lee Hwon still unimpressed.

"And.... bathing someone else."

He was surprised with her skill. That was unexpected.

"Oh. Bathing someone else, huh?"

A shy bob of her head means yes.

"I see."

He straightened his posture and started undressing his hanbok.

"Well, it’s time for my midnight bath.

Might as well put what you knew in service."

As his hanbok drops to the floor, Soo-ryeon eyes rose. She saw him under the faint sway of the candlelight.

_Topless._

His muscled chest gleaming with sweat in the influence of the little light the candle emits.

She can't help but swallow.

No other girls have experienced what she's witnessing.

His broad shoulders dancing under the orange hue.

His stomach, lean yet chiseled.

No exquisite or simple white hanbok can top the beauty in front of her.

"You like what you see?" His teases snapping her out from her trance.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord." she lowered her eyes once again.

"What are you sorry for? Will you prepare my bath or I'll punish your brother?"

"I'm on it, My Lord." She quickly stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

She prepared everything.

"My Lord, your bath is ready."

Lee Hwon entered the bathroom only wearing a bathrobe.

Soo-ryeon looked away as he removes the only garment preventing him to expose his nudity.

He laughed at her naive gesture.

"How will you give me a bath if you won’t even look at me?" He teased her again.

He positioned himself into the bath tub and with a gentle move, his body is under the warm water.

The overflowing water startled her. She stood up to avoid her hanbok from being wet. But by doing so, her eyes landed on him in the bathtub. All naked.

She tries to avoid glancing him which only irritated now naked Lee Hwon.

"Alright, I'll punish your brother."

Soo-ryeon heard him and he immediately grabbed the loffah.

She started soaping it and applied it to his shoulders.

His shoulders were really firm. She was hesitant to touch him at first but she knows she won’t execute her job right if her hands won’t feel his skin.

"So tell me about yourself, miss-good-in-bathing-someone-else?" Another tease from him.

Soo-ryeon was hesitant to answer but she knows she had.

"I'm Park Soo-ryeon, My Lord." She answered.

"And that thief? Your brother? Was it Pang Du?"

She doesn't like how he still calling Bang Do a thief but she chose to let it slide.

"Bang Do, My Lord. Park Bang Do."

Their conversation went on as she progress with her work.

She was now brushing his legs.

Soo-ryeon can't really focus anymore as she brushes the area near his genital. It's scaring her.

Lee Hwon can't help but moan.

"I admit it, you're really good at this." His compliment sending a slight shiver on her spine.

_He moaned._

That's all she can think of.

"Where did you learn this skill, Soo-ryeon?" She's not used to how he's casually calling her by her name.

"Hey, where did you learned giving someone good bath?" He reiterate.

Soo-ryeon was thinking twice if she should answer that question or not.

Ofcourse she learned it from the kiseang house. That was mostly her job.

"Are you gonna answer me or are you putting your brother's freedom away?"

"F-from the kiseang house, My Lord. I learned it from the kiseang."

Lee Hwon burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"You learned it from a brothel??!" His bellowing laughter echoing inside the corners of the bath.

"Why there? Of all places. Don't tell me you're a.....?"

His words were like splash of water in her face. She knows what he's about to say. That she's a prostitute.

"No, My Lord. I am not a prostitu- AH!"

She stood up from her kneeling position to retaliate but the floor was so slippery and she fell right into the tub.

Over him.

Her fall was so sudden it drenched her wet with the tub's water.

It was too late for her to realize their current position.

She was in between Lee Hwon's legs. His hand holding her waist. While both of hers were unintentionally placed on his shoulders.

There was momentary silence.

When she finally realized the situation, she tried to pull away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean to-."

She tried to push herself without realizing that her hands were actually anchored on his chest for support.

She was trembling. Her arms became weak and before she could make a good distance, Lee Hwon pulled her in.

Lee Hwon's pull was so abrupt that her face was only an inch away from his.

Soo-ryeon can feel his warm exhales.

Their faces were so close that her nose was tingling from the mere brush of his upper lip.

Lee Hwon was looking at her attentively. His eyes following hers that was looking for an escape.

"Say, I never noticed it but.....

.... you're kinda beautiful."

His voice was very low. Maybe because of the pressure her body was exerting onto him.

Her face was flustered.

Her will to pull back, lost in her mind.

Soo-ryeon felt a tingling friction threading her back which was only heightened by the wetness of her hanbok.

His hands were moving. Climbing up her back. Sending both heat and coldness to her skin.

"You know, looking at you, I am a bit aroused."

He wasn't stopping from his naughty talks.

"M-My Lord..." Soo-ryeon was pleading under her breath.

"I am not a fan of _non-consensual sex_ but I might make an exemption with you."

His face was now invading her personal space.

"Do I really have to ask permission? I clearly heard from your plump lips that you'll do anything for me? Did I misheard you, hmm?

Soo-ryeon was reminded of her own words just this afternoon.

I'll do anything.

Inside her mind, she was blaming her nonchalance.

"Soo-ryeon, why did you even say such a dumb thing? Can't you be more careful with your words?!", She thought to herself.

He saw her darting her stares away. Trying to look somewhere other than his eyes.

Lee Hwon was aware of it.

It amused him.

This girl is hopeless.

He raised his head forward and whispered in her ear.

"Was I wrong, Park.. Soo.. ryeon? Hmm?"

His breath warm on her cold ears.

It was inevitable. She has nowhere to go.

No options to choose.

She brought this upon herself.

And truthfully, her curiosity is pulling her in.

_She want it._

Soo-ryeon finally fixated her eyes on him.

Reciprocating his sticky gaze.

Eyebanging each other.

Her mind was still spiraling despite the showing a strong font. She tries to fight her fear.

The night went into a deeper slumber as the second howl of the wolf echoes from the mountains.

All she had inside her thoughts were questions she's scared to know the answers.

Will she be able to do it?

What will be her fate this night?

Will she lose her virginity?

From this guy named..

_.. Kim Lee Hwon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is all but a work of whim so it may have discrepancies and possible loopholes along the way. I am a rookie writer whom only ventured this platform as a means to satiate my cravings for #HyunJi and #Moonmun fics. I am an avid fan of #ItsOkayToNotBeOkay and through the influence of the show, I found myself writing prompts and stories for the characters of 김수현 and 서예지. I hope you find my little pieces entertaining and worthy of your time. Thank you so much for being here and reaching this part of the tab.
> 
> Btw, you can find me on tumblr: Lexywexie and on twitter: @lexywexie
> 
> Let's interact there, literature peeps. (≧▽≦)


	2. Dance of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sex is a forbidden art but is an inevitable practice. A hidden knowledge yet everyone knows.
> 
> That's right.
> 
> I could never escape this.  
> This is fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation from the cliffhanger Part 1: First of many howls. 
> 
> I hope you like this one ;>
> 
> Might contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk
> 
> \------

"Was I wrong, Park Soo-ryeon?"

His breath tickling her ears. His words leaving chilling caresses in her numbing senses.

Soo-ryeon looked up and noticed how wet his _manggeon_ was.

She was just trying to avert her attention, somewhere else other than his enticing gazes.

She's ready to accept her fate tonight but her chastity is still reeling her desires back to safety. Trying to latch on the slipping rationality left in her.

"M-my lord, aren't you cold?" Still finding an excuse.

"I feel extremely hot, actually." He answered.

Lee Hwon's nails were threading up and down her spine. She felt electrified from the light scraping of his nails on her skin.

"Your body is warm despite the dampness of your cloth." His hands continued its unprecedented trails on her back. Feeling her curves hidden under the soaked up fabric.

"What more if you're naked, huh?" Out of nowhere he pulled the back of her hanbok upward.

"Hft!" Soo-ryeon gasped. The sudden action took her by surprise.

Witnessing her expression, Lee Hwon can't help but give a sly smirk.

Soo-ryeon was shuffling in her words. She doesn't know how to react with his boldness.

Lee Hwon saw her subtle panic and giggled.

"Anyway, I'm really curious." He let go of the back of her hanbok and reached for her nape.

One simple touch made Soo-ryeon jumped from the sensation.

"What do the girls in the marketplace think of me?"

"I-I think you already know the answers to that, My Lord."

"You think so? But I want to hear it from you."

His gazes were still on her. Trying to examine her expressions which really amuses him.

_Darting eyes._

_Pressed lips._

_Red ears._

He loves seeing her face change expression in a fast pace. He knew she's flustered for him and it's seductively driving him to tease her more.

"I.. uh... T-they say you're really handsome..." Under her shaking voice, she tried to answer.

"Is that all?" Lee Hwon still on his game.

".....a-and also dashing and s-sexy, My Lord." She continued.

"And how about you, Soo-ryeon. What do you think of me?" He asked another question. But this time, a much more difficult inquiry for her to answer.

Her face started getting beet red upon hearing his words. She was stucked on her position.

Lee Hwon kept an eye with all that's happening to her right now. Her face was turning red. So he quietly scooped water with his hand and poured it onto her head.

The coolness of the water trailing down her head slapped her senses back.

"What do you think of me, Soo-ryeon?" He asked the same question.

"Uh... -"

Before Soo-ryeon could start answering, Lee Hwon stopped her and said,

"I want an honest answer, Soo-ryeon. Don’t give me the same thing they spout."

She was already in a state of trepidation but his command made her startled even more.

She gathered her thoughts to come up with an honest answer.

Well, aside from him being handsome and sexually pleasing, Soo-ryeon sees him in another light. A criteria she only saw just now.

She cleared her throat and swallowed hard before opening her mouth.

"I.... I am amazed by your intelligence, My Lord. When I s-saw you working those manuscripts awhile ago, pondering over every words and sentences, s-seeing your eyebrows furrow in concentration, I knew you weren't just handsome. But intellectually beautiful, too."

There was silence after that.

Lee Hwon was fazed with the words he heard from her stuttering lips. His eyes widened from an answer he never really expected.

Soo-ryeon saw the look on his face. She's baffled with his astonishment and was pulled in by the rawness of his expression.

She was reeled back from her curiosity when she felt something hard poking near her groin.

Soo-ryeon was clueless to what was sticking under her. She then thought that she could use whatever that was as a reason to release herself from their crazy position.

"M-my Lord, looks like I dropped the soap when I-I fell to the tub." She made a quick move and started to raise herself up.

Lee Hwon was still frozen in his place.

"Let me get it before it dissolves into the water, My Lord."

Soo-ryeon finally freed herself from his grasped and was kneeling in the tub. She aimed her hand to where she felt the object was located.

She fished for what she deemed was soap. Before she could even search for the area, she already felt it.

_Lucky._

She thought to herself knowingly that after grabbing the soap out of the water, she will be able to stand up and walk away from the possibility of getting eaten up.

Her conceived victory was put into a halt when she had her hand wrapped around a hard object.

She doesn't remember the soap being cylindrical.

She tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. She tried to bring the object out from the water but when she tugged it upward, it won't budge.

"Ugh!"

Out of nowhere, she heard Lee Hwon moan. Then it came into her what she was currently grasping.

It was too late for her to realize that it wasn't soap.

But Lee Hwon's manhood.

She immediately let go of his erection.

"O-oh my goodness! Oh my! I'm s-sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean to do that!" She was panicking so hard from what just happened.

Soo-ryeon was really embarrassed with what she did. Her hand were pulsing from the heat of his shaft.

Embarrassment surge into her as she tried to stand up and get off the tub. But before she could do it, Lee Hwon plunged himself up and grabbed her by the waist. He then pulled her down bringing her into the tub with him atop her.

Their places were switched. Soo-ryeon was now the one inside the tub. Her body under the water and Lee Hwon hovering above her.

Her expression was a feast of emotion.

Embarrassed.

Shocked.

Frightened.

"So, how did the soap felt?" Lee Hwon teased her even though he seemed to be out if his breath.

The only thing that ran inside Soo-ryeon's mind was that if she has pulled his erected membrane so hard.

She apologized once more.

"Your hold on my cock was something, I must say."

His words just made her more embarrassed. She turned her head away from his looming stares.

"You said you're not a prostitute but-"

"No, I'm not!" Soo-ryeon shouted, butting in and stopping him from saying another word.

Lee Hwon was surprised with her raised voice. Good thing, Soo-ryeon realized what she did was impolite towards a noble.

"N-no, I am not, My Lord. Please don't say that."

Lee Hwon calmed down. He placed his arms at the sides making Soo-ryeon trapped in between.

He saw her hanbok soaked from the water. He didn't waste time and raised his right arm to untangle the knot of her clothes near her chest.

Soo-ryeon was bewildered with his action but she knows where this was going.

She knows there's nowhere to go.

She knew this was coming.

Soo-ryeon was curious, too.

There were days that she finds herself drawn to his arrival. But she's hesitant to claim that she was. Weekends at the marketplace was alive because of Lee Hwon's entrance. Everyone goes crazy whenever he sets foot into the public.

She find them hilarious.

But deep in her, hidden within the cages of her rationality and responsibilities, she yearned to see him.

Soo-ryeon wants him to look her way. To give her attention.

But now that she's getting it, she questions herself.

She's caught up within her unrealized dream coming true and it's hard to believe it's coming to fruition.

As the knot of her hanbok unravels, her desire to want him splayed out.

Lee Hwon proceeded on sliding her clothes away to reveal her nudity but Soo-ryeon held his hand gently.

"L-let me. I'll do it, My Lord."

Lee Hwon was just silent.

He rest his arm into the lid of the tub near her shoulder and watched her.

Watched her as she straightened herself from the bending posture and started taking her hanbok off.

Her movement was delicate.

The garment sliding softly off her skin.

Lee Hwon was captured by the show she's giving.

His eyes widening as she reveals the softness hiding inside the wet fabric.

Her flesh was fair and flawless.

Lee Hwon was mesmerized by her neck. Accentuated by the swaying light from the lamp nearby.

It was glistening from being wet.

Long, slender, and fair.

He find himself cursing under his breath. All along, that hideous collar of her hanbok was hiding such a marvelous work of heavens.

He felt his urge rushing in.

The sight of her upper nudity trampling over his patience.

He can't take it anymore.

With one strong and fast heave, he plunged his face into her neck.

Sucking. Licking. Biting.

He ravaged her neck like it was his to own.

It was, tonight.

And he plans on taking it even more.

Soo-ryeon was gasping from the movement of his lips.

His takes were ticklish at first. Gentle kisses. But with each successive kisses came burning sensation. His tongue on work and his teeth sinking in.

Every movement was making her mind spin.

Without parting his lips from her neck, Lee Hwon grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer.

He escorted her into a sitting position where she's sitting on his lap.

At last, he stopped from his assault on her reddening neck.

There was momentary silence as they stared at each other. Panting from the euphoric exhaustion. Every exhales were matched with hungry gazes.

Lee Hwon reached for her partly stripped hanbok and completely removed it from her.

Revealing a much more breathtaking scene.

Her breast was round and full.

Her nipples were pink as morning carnation.

Her arms were so feminine for a non-noble lady.

Everything about her was beautiful.

The playing nervousness and ecstasy in her face tops it all.

She was a sight. A treasure to behold.

With one last flick of his hand, both of them were naked.

Lee Hwon reached for the back of her head and shoved her face into his.

His lips landing perfectly on hers.

Their kisses were quite reluctant at first. But his kisses were fervent and he found her eventually responding to his movements.

Lee Hwon slowly laid his back onto the walling of the tub with Soo-ryeon still striding him.

Finally, he felt her following his pace as she cupped his face while kissing him.

He was aware that Soo-ryeon was liking what was happening. And in his mind he knew he has to take it higher.

He took the initiative.

His hands, trailing from her neck into her back, reached her soft ass cheeks.

He slapped them both at once which startled Soo-ryeon making her moan from their kiss.

Their entanglement from the zealous kiss was broken when Lee Hwon suddenly pushed her ass forward. Bringing her breast onto his face.

Lee Hwon didn't waste any time and dived into her soft mounds. His face was swimming in the depths of her cleavage.

Licking every nooks. Leaving no crannies unexplored.

Soo-ryeon wrapped her arms around his head.

Every kisses he makes on her boobs sends her into another level of ecstasy.

"Lord Lee Hwon!"

"My Lord, more."

Her pleading reached him. Awakening another beast inside him.

Without any hesitation, his right hand, that was still clenching on her butt made its way into her exposed womanhood.

Soo-ryeon was so focused with his kisses that she failed to realize his fingers were teasing her pussy for entry.

Lee Hwon didn't ask for any affirmation and slowly slid his finger inside.

She felt it, making her arch her body upward and moaned.

The inserted finger started to move. Inward, outward, inward in languid rythym.

Every friction throwing Soo-ryeon's sanity away.

Another finger was inserted making her flick her head from the sensation. Her hand tightly grasping for anything that'll keep her balanced.

She felt her pussy tigthen as a third finger went inside.

Soo-ryeon' strength was melting away. She can't hold it anymore and gently collapsed above Lee Hwon.

Her head was resting on his left shoulder. Her breaths were heavy on his ear.

Subtle and muffled squirms as he move his inserted finger in a vigorous manner.

"My Lord, it hurts... s-so much.. Ah!" gritting her teeth as she suppress her moans.

"A little bit more till you're ready."

Her behind was twitching hard. Trying to sever his plumbing fingers from her system.

The pain was bearable. But what's not is the ticklish friction she is feeling. His fingers were all over the insides of her folds and its scorching pace was driving her nuts.

With one last plunge of her fervent fingers, Lee Hwon shoved it hard and jiggle it inside and it made her moan hard.

He pulled out and held Soo-ryeon on her shoulders to raise her up.

Soo-ryeon was gasping for air. Her hair was untangled a while ago and now it’s all over the place.

Still, she was so beautiful.

Even more beautiful now that she's being ravaged.

By him.

"Are you fine?" He asked her.

Soo-ryeon, despite her mind being fuzzy was surprised at Lee Hwon's concern.

She nods her head.

"Good, because now I'm entering you."

The haziness of her mind suddenly cleared when she heard his words.

He is going to enter her.

She was shuffling. Her face sporting a tense look.

She has to say it.

She has to know.

"My Lord?" She tries to get the attention of panting Lee Hwon.

"This is my first time." She felt the surge of embarrassment rushing in her again. If they'll do it, at least he needs to know that she might not equal his output.

It’s just a decent thing to say, she thought.

Soo-ryeon was expecting for him to be disappointed. Her inexperience may hinder the pleasure this noble man might be craving.

"I know."

Her internal monolog was put into halt when he said that. She was shocked.

_Was her inexperience showing?_

_Was her ignorance obvious?_

"I never really think of you as a prostitute, so calm down." The reassuring tone on his voice shoot right into her mind.

This was a different side of him. She felt her heart flutter.

"And I like to elope with virgins, you know." He added. His slyness in full display again.

Lee Hwon didn't give time for Soo-ryeon to think. He grabbed her by the waist using his right arm while his left holding his erection upward.

"Do it." He commanded.

"Put me inside you." another command.

She was lost for words. Soo-ryeon felt like drowning from the enticing event.

A while ago she was shocked and frightened but as they progress, the shock was turned into anticipation. Frightened became elated.

She reached for his cock and aimed it on her anticipation.

She slowly lowers herself down until the head of his dick was brushing at her entrance.

She paused for a while to get some air. She knows this isn't easy.

Lee Hwon has his domineering gaze on her awaiting her next response. Her next move.

Soo-ryeon pushed herself down. She inhales as the first inch of him enters her.

Puffing for air as it goes deeper into her.

His was long and thick.

"I-is these thing really t-this big?" She whispered to herself.

Little did she know, Lee Hwon heard it.

"I don't know, maybe only mine." He teased her letting out a soft sarcastic laughter.

Soo-ryeon went to a stop and look at him with tensed expression.

"My Lord, I can't push it further." Her eyes watery from the pain.

Lee Hwon sighed from her helplessness.

He pulled her close into his body. Soo-ryeon was surprised in return.

"Hold on to me." He said while wrapping her inside his arms.

Her breathing raised with her heightened pulse whilst feeling the warmth in cased between their wet bodies.

More than that physical pleasure, she felt her heart beating so fast. For once she knew it was from being nervousness but this time, she wasn't sure if still that way.

She pushed the thought aside and placed her arms around him then rested her chin on his forehead.

And so it began.

He moved his hips upward into her.

She felt the pleasure crawl into her skin as his first few thrusts, slow in rhythm, drilled deeply into her.

He was doing it carefully. Slow in pace but following a certain beat.

Soo-ryeon shut her eyes closed as the pained tinged along with the pleasure.

She then felt a gradual change in pace as he tightened his arms around her.

Lee Hwon starts gaining speed.

Soo-ryeon gasped with every pounding he makes.

His thrusts were fast but unbelievably controlled.

Lee Hwon was not overdoing it. He might be ramming into her in such speed but his fervent slamming only ends at the point where she can take it.

They were loud. Soo-ryeon's breathless moans echoed in the bathroom while the water around them vehemently vibrates.

Like an ocean during a storm.

Underneath the ebbing water, Lee Hwon continued his rigorous thrusts into her.

Soo-ryeon raised herself from the accumulated sensation. Arching her back from the pain while biting her lower lip due to pleasure.

It was something she never knew. A new venture for her.

But she's still doubting. At the back of her mind, someone is saying that this shouldn't be happening. That this is not her.

Her own mind battles against herself.

But a part of her is wanting for it. Craves for it.

She's lost in the heat Lee Hwon is making her feel. Lost in the orchestration of his thrusts.

Slow thuds notching up speed.

Deep and teasing.

Lee Hwon is making her crazy.

Making her need more.

Soo-ryeon console herself with the scripture she read a while ago when Lee Hwon was studying.

_"Sex is a forbidden art but is an inevitable practice. A hidden knowledge yet everyone knows."_

That’s right.

It just means she has no escape from this. That eventually she'll come and cross paths with it.

Inevitable. Yes.

_Yes it is._

She made herself believe.

And she succeeded.

"More, My Lord."

As his pounding elevated, Soo-ryeon found herself wanting more.

"Harder, Master Lee Hwon!"

Thrusts after thrusts after thrusts came raining into her.

She was engulfed by the ecstatic pleasures brought by his nerve wracking rams.

His hand loosening the grips as she herself reciprocate his movements. Trailing all over her body till he anchors his palms into her tiny waist.

He was banging into her.

She was pushing herself into his.

Lee Hwon's pace was a thing to catch up. But she did.

Clinging onto anything that'll help her from flinging away from his sheer force.

It was divine chaos.

Lee Hwon grabbed her body as he raised his self from his former position.

Now he's sitting while holding Soo-ryeon, who was still moving like a piston, in his arms.

He savored her breast once more. Sucking her nipples steady despite them jiggling due to her up and down movements.

Soo-ryeon felt Lee Hwon's muscles go stiff.

"I'm cumming." he whispered in a breathy tone.

"Soo-ryeon, keep pounding!" He commands.

"Y-yes, My Lord!" She doubled her smashing speed. Not putting brakes on her movements.

Lee Hwon's exhilarating grunts ricochets around them. It was music to Soo-ryeon's ears.

With one last collision, Lee Hwon raised her by the hips detaching her from his about to explode dick.

He quickly positioned himself at the lid of the tub.

"Quick, stroke it for me."

Soo-ryeon, despite not knowing what to do, abided to his command.

"Juice it up."

And so she did. It wasn't that long enough and his guts came spurting everywhere.

Outside the tub.

Inside.

And on her face.

She got shocked as his cum splattered into her left cheek.

They were gasping for air

Their heaving loud filling the once moan-brimming room.

Lee Hwon saw her cum splattered face and laughed.

"You......you got some in your face." He giggled under his escaping breath.

Soo-ryeon wasn't aware that she had his cum on her face. She was just attentively looking at him and how wonderful he was sitting like that on the tub lid.

His sweat mixed with the water from the tub.

He looks like a _sex god._

Lee Hwon descend from his position and into the water with her.

He then scooped a handful of water and applied it to her left cheek.

The water was cold but his hand was warm.

It was a battle for her stimuli but she liked both.

Soo-ryeon was just staring at her.

She's fascinated with him.

Her gazes at him full of intent.

"You're really hand..... some." She said in a soft tone. Weak and tired from everything.

Before he could even answer back, Soo-ryeon collapsed into his arms.

Lee Hwon was startled.

"Hey. Hey, are you fine?" Panic started crawling into him.

_Was he too harsh?_

_But he held himself back._

_Wasn't his control not enough?_

He finds himself asking the dumbest possible question.

"Hey, are you dead? We just fucked, that's not possible."

She suddenly snored which startled him for a second.

"Oh." Lee Hwon exclaimed.

He laughed from his realization.

She fell into sleep.

Lee Hwon stood up. He rummaged the table at near the bathroom's entrance for a cloth to dry and wrap her up. He then carried her into his bedroom and placed her in the futon.

He saw her hair tossed into her face. He brushed it away and tucked it behind her ears.

The moon peeked through the open balcony illuminating the once dark room.

It shone on her, highlighting her best features.

He was caught up from the scenery.

Lee Hwon laid down to look at her face.

Her eyelashes were long and emphasizing her eyes even though they were closed.

Her nose, pointed but still looks cute when it crunches every time she smiles.

Her lips.

_Finally, he tasted them._

He raised his hand and caressed her exposed cheek.

_"I waited long for this, Park Soo-ryeon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manggeon: the head gear worn by noblemen.
> 
> (Lee hwon was wearing one and yes, they dont really remove it)


	3. Sheep on wolf's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that fateful night, Soo-ryeon wakes up from her slumber.
> 
> Now she face the reality and the outcome of her letting herself be devoured by curiosity and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk
> 
> \------------

_Hey. Give me.........._

_Huh?_

_You there. I need some......._

_What?_

_Park Soo-....._

_... ryeon......_

That dream.

That dream again.

The birds were chirping on a branch of a distant tree. The air filled with rustling sounds as the leaves sway to gentle morning breeze inviting them for a dance. Soo-ryeon gently opens her eyes from the grasp of her peaceful slumber. But not as peaceful it is as she felt her lower body ache from mere movement. Despite the vagueness in her memory, she tried to recall what might cause the subtle pain. But fails as she only remembered that fading dream she had not long ago. Her pondering was put into a halt with a light tremor on the floor.

A topless Lee Hwon was doing exercises in the corner of the room. Laying on his back, clenching his abdomen as he pulls himself into inclination. The dripping sweat coursing down the spaces between his chiseled stomach caught Soo-ryeon's glances. Her eyes bewitched by the sheer beauty she's witnessing.

"At this point, I might as well let you devour me once more."

Soo-ryeon was pulled into sense when Lee Hwon made a teasing remark. She immediately averted her eyes straight into the adjacent corner of the room. Away from him and his enticing figure.

"Did I wake you up?"

Lee Hwon wiped the accumulated sweat from his forehead as he pulls himself up. Soo-ryeon, embarrassed from being caught, tried to act like nothing happened and stretched her arms like she just woke up.

"You really slept soundly last night I-"

"Oh my goodness!"

Lee Hwon was interrupted when Soo-ryeon sprung from the futon.

"I slept here??!"

In panic, she immediately jumped out of the bed. Soo-ryeon was so wracked she forgot she was naked. Upon realizing she was, the naked lady grabbed for the blanket and covered her nudity with it.

Lee Hwon was staring at her with awe as she shuffled like a caught up deer in a hunt. Soo-ryeon realized the man's astonished expression.

"G-good morning, My Lord." With a bow, she tucked the red satin blanket around her small frame.

Lee Hwon laughed from the comedic display laid in front of him. Just like last night, her jitteriness amused him. A naive lady who gets nervous every time the tip of his fingers come contact with her soft skin. And now, to see it again but in daylight, amusement became an understatement.

"I-if may I ask my lord, what time is it?"

"It's half an hour past breakfast, why?"

Past breakfast. Soo-ryeon's face dropped a soon as she wrapped her mind around the time. It was late for her to realize what really took place.

She was summoned to his residence.

Was asked to help him with his study.

Bathe him.

Slipped into his tub.

_T...touched his....._

_E....elope....._

Fell asleep in a different bed.

With someone.

_With him._

"Why, is there a problem?" He asked which shook her from her spiraling thoughts.

She looked at him with indescribable expression. Is he serious or was he mocking her? She didn't dwell much into deciphering his question and just answered him.

"It's late. Bang Do must've been looking for me."

With all the remaining calmness in her, Soo-ryeon gathered herself and prepares to leave the place.

"M-my clothes." She whispered to herself. Soo-ryeon started to circle the room in search for her garments only to remember where she last left it. In the bathroom.

She rushed into the bathroom recalling where it was exactly placed - discarded, actually. Inside the tub, floating on the murky bath water.

"You didn't drain the tub. You went to sleep fast." Lee Hwon followed her with his arms crossed in his bare chest.

"I hope you didn't expect me to clean that up." Another tease from him accompanied by a playful grin on his lips.

A silent sigh. It’s all what Soo-ryeon can do. She has to go home before afternoon or the matron of the kiseang house will give her a proper, butt-burning scolding. Of course she can't leave the place only wearing the blanket around her despite it looking more expensive than all the hanboks she have.

"Alright." Motivating herself on the last solution she's thinking. Her only lifesaver.

To wear her hanbok even if it’s soaked wet. Her mind was already made up. She rather wear her wet clothes rather than the exquisite blanket.

Soo-ryeon was about to fish her clothes from its overnight demise when Lee Hwon approached her.

"Here." She peeked from her shoulder to look at what Lee Hwon was offering.

"Wear this."

In his hands sits what seemed to be a hanbok. Soo-ryeon's attention was captured as her eyes laid upon the fabric.

It was a bluish jacket, dark in hue. The hanbok was truly astonishing. It was as dark as the moonlit evening sky. The fabric used was breathtakingly shimmering as it tilted from his hand.

Everything about it was magnificent.

Soo-ryeon was hesitant to accept the hanbok, as it is something she felt out of her league.

"M-my Lord, I can't accept that."

"So you rather run home naked?"

Images flooded her mind after he said that. Her, running naked like a crazy lady. She shrug from the thought.

Gulping hard, she throws all pride into the back of her mind and reached for the offering.

Before she could even lay a finger on the fabric, Lee Hwon grabbed for her hand and pulled her up. She was shocked from the sudden gesture. Every move caught her by surprise and she wasn't able to balance herself resulting for her whole weight to rely on his.

"No. Let me do it." He said in a hushed tone.

She slowly pushed herself away from him and apologized. Let me do it. She find his words confusing. Why would he dress her up?

"It's a common practice, Soo-ryeon." Lee Hwon explained seeing her wondering over his words.

He once again reached for her hand that was clutched to her makeshift dress. Both of them, through Lee Hwon's lead, walked into the bedroom.

"You've never been touched so you don't know, but it's just the right thing to dress your partner after eloping."

He stopped from walking and faced her. He then instructed Soo-ryeon, who felt insulted for being called as a novice, to turn around. Lee Hwon unveiled the hanbok, hanged it on his shoulder as he reached for the tip of the tucked blanket covering Soo-ryeon's bareness.

With one subtle pull, the blanket draped down into the floor. Exposing Soo-ryeon's naked behind. Her skin, truly smooth and flawless as the sunlight touched her. Her curves, more profound than what it was under candlelight.

She was a sight to behold.

Truest definition of beauty.

Lee Hwon can't help but curse under his breath. _Fuck._ He tries to be discreet and ignore the urge to ravaged her like last night. But the tightening between his groins says otherwise.

He endeavors the whirling lust boiling inside him. The wolves that kept on howling to devour the unknowing beauty infront.

Lee Hwon deeply inhales.

_Not now, Lee Hwon._

The suppressed wolf grabbed the fabric slinged in his shoulder and once again flapped it. He moved an inch closer to her. Invading her personal space in a very unusual way. The slight bump of his bulge sent shivers into Soo-ryeon's nerve endings. Like a jolt of electricity running upwards originating from the heat she felt from the contact on her ass.

She pressed her lips and closed her eyes.

_Stop it, Soo-ryeon. Control yourself._

"Raise your left arm." And so she did.

The fabric felt good as she slid her arms into it. It was warm and cold at the same time.

"Raise your right." Once again, she did.

It felt so good on her body. So good she could sleep again wearing it. Soo-ryeon immersed her thoughts to feel the satin as it brushed on her skin.

Soft.

Smooth.

Warm.

Fooling herself that it was the garment she's sensing. But the unspoken truth, her mind was focused into something else.

_Him._

His hand.

His breathing against her nape.

His warmth.

Soo-ryeon gasped as she felt his hand settle on her waist for a few seconds. The air in her lungs escaping as she felt the warmth of his palm trailing around her hips in search for the ribbons.

Lee Hwon was silent, and so were the noises around her seemed to be snuffed out. Her senses focusing to one sensation.

His touches.

Before she could even melt from its intensity, Lee Hwon straighten his self up

"Now you're good to go." He uttered.

Like a vacuumed container suddenly opened, the trance she's in was severed. She moved a good distance away from him. Away from the demons luring her to commit and fall victim of the same fate last night.

"Thank you, My Lord."

Lee Hwon looked at her with a straightface as she gestured a bow.

"My Lord, I....I should be going now."

With another bow, Soo-ryeon quickly went for the room exit but before she could get away, she finds his hands clutched on her wrist.

She gasped from his action. She was merely holding everything in place but the tightness of his grip could topple everything and make her lose her shambling rationality.

She looked at him with tensed eyes. Readying herself for what might happen that could originate from his grip.

But his eyes says differently. His stares were of pain. Of longing. His once smug feature washed into somewhat begging gazes.

"D-do you need anything else, My Lord." mustering the courage to break the awkwardness in the air.

There must be something in it that made him look like that but Lee Hwon's expressions instantly shifted back into its usual look.

"Just...Just bring the hanbok back to me. If you do, I'll spare you and your brother."

Soo-ryeon, who was getting lured by his soft notion, good thing it changed abruptly.

"I-I thought the assistance I gave for you last night was the punishment, My Lord?" She was baffled and quite confused.

"Have you forgetten that I didn't finished it last night?" He asked, letting go of her wrist.

"Oh, right." The memory came rushing into Soo-ryeon's mind and it made her flustered.

"Come back later."

_Come back later._

Soo-ryeon recalls his words as she walked down the dirt road heading back to the village square. The thoughts of what happened last night swims inside her mind.

She lost her virginity.

To the man whom the whole village would do anything just to experience what she had. She couldn't help but chortle shrewdly. The other village girls will envy her if they knew it.

Unbeknownst to her, the folks she passes by were all looking at her. Eyeing her from top to bottom with awe.

"Oh my, Lady." An old man approached her which startled the lost in the thought Soo-ryeon.

"Yes, sir? Do you need anything?" She asked the old man as he matches her pace.

"This hanbok, where did you get this?"

Soo-ryeon was surprised with the man's inquiry. Panic got into her as she tries to come up with an alibi. Noone has to know that she came from Lee Hwon's residence. Much more that she's wearing one of his clothes. It'll be a dilemma.

"I - uh. I-it's my mother's hanbok that I inherited from her, good sir." Shuffling in her words yet silently proud for her quick wit.

The man was astonished as he reached for the seam of her sleeves.

"My, your mother must've made a good deal to acquire this. This fabric is rare. Very rare." said the man.

Soo-ryeon was perplexed.

"This fabric came from the west. A very rare find." he continued.

She became more curious about the hanbok she's currently wearing and couldn't help but ask for more from the man.

"Oh, they only weave this fabric under the moonlight of the midnight sky every year on the feast of _Lupercalia_."

_"Lupercalia?"_

"Ah, it's a tradition."

Soo-ryeon was momentarily silent upon hearing information about the hanbok she's wearing. She pat her knees and. straighten her shoulder in futile attempt to give dignity to the fabric.

"Good sir. If may I ask, how come you knew all of this?" She asked him, breaking her silence.

"Oh, I am a tailor, child. I have a shop at the marketplace." The old man answered pointing his finger up ahead.

"Do you know Master Kim Lee Hwon?" The tailor asks her back. Which she replied with a shy nod.

"He tasked me do make one from the same fabric."

Another shock expression was painted into Soo-ryeon's face.

"He even went to the west to get the fabric himself. That young diligent Master." The old man chuckles as he's reminded of the noble's love for fashion.

"He did?" Soo-ryeon couldn't help but shy away from hearing that yet her curiosity about Lee Hwon and the rare fabric wins her over.

"Yes, he did. If I didn't come across you and ask where you got the fabric, I might think this was Master Lee Hwon's." He chuckled from his humor. But not Soo-ryeon.

Soo-ryeon coughed from the old man's innocent remarks. If only he knows that he's right.

They were nearing the marketplace when someone run towards Soo-ryeon.

"My goodness. Where have you been!?" It was one of Soo-ryeon's friends who happens to also work at the kiseang.

"The matron is looking for you!!" It dawned to Soo-ryeon. She will definitely be scolded for being away. She bid farewell to the old man and hurried to the kiseang house.

A slap on her face was the first thing she got upon arriving at the brothel. Her lower lip busted and bled from the impact the matron's back hand hitting her cheek. It was an embarrassing sight as she was scolded infront of the town's people.

The other day, her brother was accused for robbery. Infront of everyone. Now, she was called a lazy, useless getaway for neglecting her duties at the kiseang. Also, infront of judgmental eyes.

The matron, furious with Soo-ryeon's negligence for her work, hit her a couple of times. Making sure she'll be reminded why she's able to rent a room for her and her brother.

That night, inside their room. Bang Do, who was sniffling hard, came and ask her where she came from. The worry look in his face made Soo-ryeon's chest wrenched.

"Where have you been, Noona? I was looking for you." the boy, with all the might he could get from his small frame, asked her beaten noona.

Soo-ryeon reached for the boy's head and rubbed it gently. Trying to hush the Bang Do from his frantic crying.

"Noona went somewhere to protect you, Bang Do." Every stroke of his hair accompanied by a subtle hushing.

"How...how can you protect me if you're away, noona?" Bang Do asks her.

"I am sorry, Noona." Bang Do continued.

His apology confused Soo-ryeon. "Why are you apologizing to noona?"

"Because.... because it's I stole the purse yesterday." The tears almost choke her. She felt Bang Do blame his self for her own demise. The sight of him crying shattered her. His innocence was pure and he is not to blame for what happened to her.

To them.

To their parents.

To their family.

Soo-ryeon pulled her brother for a hug. Embracing his little body tight.

"Hush now, Bang Do. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Tears fall from her eyes. Rolling down her cheek and passing over her wounded lips which made her flinch in mild pain.

"Please don't leave again, Noona. I'll be a good boy." Bang Do made a promise as he push his self from the embrace.

"Ms. Wang will hit you if you leave again." Bang Do raised his little arms and cupped his noona's face.

Soo-ryeon closed her eyes to feel the small warmth emanating from his little palms. It feels home. Her last frontier.

"Don't worry. Noona may be weak but she will be strong for you, Bang Do."

"Like the sheep who wore the wolf's skin?" Bang Do said as he recalls the story his Noona used to tell her.

"Yes Bang Do. Like the sheep in Mr. wolf's clothing."

The night was deep. Silence starts to creep into the whole village while sandman visits everyone in their dreams.

But not for Soo-ryeon.

She stares at the rare garment hanged in the corner of their tiny room. The hanbok she wore this morning. The dress he offered to her.

Him.

Who brought this whole pain into her.

Thief, he called her.

Neglectful bitch, the matron said.

If there is rightful of the blame, it's him.

He brought all this suffering to Bang Do. To her.

She ponders in the night as to how all those things happened in the span of two days. Soo-ryeon promised to Bang Do that she'll never leave again. And she ought to keep it.

"I'll never set foot in that place once more. I don’t want to see him again."

The night ends and morning came. And so is the next days.

Soo-ryeon kept true to her oath to never leave Bang Do side.

It was a melancholic Saturday morning. The sun hidden by ominous clouds threatening to pour heavy torrential rain. Despite the foreboding storm, the market was still rustling. Carts selling different wares stroll up and down the uneven roads of the village. Foodmongers at the top of their lungs, shouting the goods they offer. It was a busy afternoon.

More busy and populated since it's the weekend. The days we're they get to see Kim Lee Hwon at the town square again. A sight that even the dreariness of the day can't snuffed out.

Soo-ryeon and her friends were off to the village well to do the weekend chore. They kept on talking about his arrival and boast who looks more beautiful and more prepared when Lee Hwon comes.

Soo-ryeon stayed at the back of the group. Quite in her lament carrying buckets to be filled with water. She excluded herself from their obsessive blabbering.

She doesn't want anything that brings Lee Hwon in the topic. As much as possible, she don't wany to remember him. That day she has to plead for Bang Do's freedom. That night she foolishly surrendered herself to lust, and the day after were the matron punished her. It was so much to take.

She don't want to see tears rolling Bang Do's eyes again.

They approached the quiet curve that opens into the village well. Her friend's never-ending talks about Lee Hwon irked her. Days like this, her friends would talk nonstop about him. It hurts her ears so she distanced herself enough for their talking to sound like muffled. She was silently following them. Focused on her own slow strides and the swinging of the buckets in her hands when suddenly a mysterious figure grabbed Soo-ryeon by the mouth and pulled her into the dark alley.

It was dark and the gloomy sky just made it darker. Soo-ryeon was caught by surprise as she felt her back bang into the wall. The mysterious hands still covering her mouth with such force it's making her hard to breathe.

_"Finally. I caught you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupercalia or the feast of the wolf.
> 
> Lupercalia was an ancient, possibly pre-Roman pastoral annual festival, observed in the city of Rome from the 13th to the 15th of February to avert evil spirits and purify the city, releasing health and fertility. 
> 
> (So it's kind of similar to Valentines day but the difference is that, the romans don't just celebrate the meaning of love, but also sex, fertility, and worldly desire to lust.)


	4. Rabid Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since it happened. In the span of those days Soo-ryeon went back and live her life. Trying to forget what occurred between them and Lee Hwon.
> 
> She doesn't want anything that concerns him, anymore. Drowning herself from everything that she deemed more important than her raging feelings.
> 
> But will she really be able to endure it? Not when the man who caused all of it stands at her presence? All different from his usual self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk
> 
> \-----------  
> Note:
> 
> Hi! Lexy here. I just want to tell you that this chapter was my nightmare. I am so scared while writing this because this is the turning point of the whole story. I hope you like it jshshshshs

  
_“You think the handsome sir would look at us today?”_

_“Of course! And I bet he’ll look my way, first!”_

_"Huh! You wish!"_

  
It was an endless banter of who would get his attention. Laughing and making outlandish remarks while patting their creamed faces and creped lips. 

Soo-ryeon, encumbered by the water buckets she’s carrying, attempted to cut their jabbering by slowing her pace. Creating a good distance from her and his admirers. Drowning away from the obnoxious conversations about him.

_You wish._

Unconscious that she, herself was thinking about him. As much as she wants to forget him and all that’s happened-

  
The embarrassment, the passion, the pain.

  
Awakening herself from the drilling dream he had established in her mind.

  
It has been a week since that night occurred.

The memory still vividly replays inside her mind. It was a desperate fight over rationality and desire. Her responsibility and freedom pitted against each other every now and then. Soo-ryeon thought that once she let go, it would be easy for her to forget everything.

  
One.

Two.

Three.

Silently counting before placing one foot forward.

And another.

And another.

With every three's, increasing the distance from her companions. In her hands clasped wooden buckets. Four on the left, three on the other. Penduluming them quietly like prancing to an unknown beat her mind tries to keep up.

It helps her forget everything for a while.

The sky grew darker as more ponderous clouds gather. The once busy street turned ghosted as the mongering villagers crammed to clean up their stalls in preparation for the eminent rain. The alleys and pathways blackened by the absence of the sun. 

Soo-ryeon has successfully gapped herself among the others. The solemnity brought by her lonesome strides accompanied by the gloomy noon somehow brought a smile on her chapped lips. Her once blasted lip, now healing with the presence of scab. It doesn't hurt anymore. But the pain it brought lingered in her mind. She best know not to commit the same mistake again.

She slowly approached the next block which opens a little more to the village well. Soo-ryeon wanted to finish the chore quickly. Any time now, the rain would fall and she has no time to spare for any delay.

Actually, she just want to be away from the village. She doesn't want to be outside.

The longer she stays in the open, away from the corners of her room, the greater the possibility for her to see and face him once again. Something she doesn't want to happen. 

She shrugged herself from the thought and started to pick up pace. But before she could even do it, a hand grabbed her, dragging her into a dark alley. The buckets scrambled on the dirt as the carrier lost in sight.

It took seconds before Soo-ryeon realized what occurred. Her back slamming into the cold wall somehow shook her from the suddenness. Now she realized her situation.

A man clad in black suit loomed over her. His hand covering her mouth while the other hand curled into a fist near her throat. The slight gleaming from below brought glare to her eyes. She realized it wasn't just bare fist that's stanced on her neck, but a knife.

"I finally caught you." the man uttered.

Her eyes struggled to focus onto the shadow's face. Unfortunately, his identity was covered by what it seemed to be a mask. The absence of proper illumination made it worse. She attempted to escape. Shaking him away from her but the guy pushed the knife nearer trapping Soo-ryeon. 

"All this time, all the chasing." A sinister laughter came from his covered mouth.

Another futile attempt to break herself free from his hold. She screamed despite her mouth being stifled. It was all fruitless and only made the perpetrator mad. He pressed his hand down her mouth. Exerting pressure which made Soo-ryeon gasped for air. Fear began to creep into her senses. 

_Bang Do._

In the face of danger, all she thought was her brother. Scenarios played inside her mind. Afraid of what might happen to her sibling if her life will be ended at this moment. A tear rolled down her eye. She's more scared for him than she is for herself.

"For the longest time, I've been hunting you down." The voice becoming more eerie in her ears.

_Bang Do._

"Do you remember what your family did?" 

The sky boomed from a distant rumble. The clouds dotting the heavens with grayish tone. Forlorn and mourning.

Soo-ryeon was reminded of the past upon hearing his query. Shaking her head while trembling under his hold.

She doesn't want to remember.

She doesn't want any of it to happen.

She doesn't know anything.

  
Soo-ryeon felt weak under his interrogation. The perpetrator's dark gazes piercing through her. 

"Do you remember what your father did, huh?!" Another question thrown at her making her helplessly screaming for aid.

_Help me, anyone._

"They're all looking for you...." 

_Help me._

"They want to see you suffer...." 

_Somebody, help me!_

"... Scourge of _Naedokja."_

  
_Lee Hwon!!_

_Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck!!_

  
The birds fluttered away as the dying deer made its last kicking squelch. Its limbs convulsed as Lee Hwon twisted the sword planted on its blood drenched neck.

_How dare she not come back when I told her she had too?_

_What's with her? Why would she do that?!_

Lee Hwon cursed under his breath. He had been thinking all throughout the week as to why she never came back. Bothered what made her neglect his commands. Dishonoring the verbal contract they agreed upon.

Same thoughts over and over again. Now, he decided to throw the questions away and scheduled for a hunt and distract his attention from everything.

  
Unfortunately, the hunt didn't help at all.

  
Piledriving the blade in and out of the carcass, pouring his anger to the unanswered situation. The deer's cry reverberating in the forest.

In every canopy, in every tree holes.

Frightening every other animals that hear every dying breath of the angry man's prey. His grip tightened around the hilt of the sword as his anger channels into a fierceful pounding. 

The cadaver was undistinguishable when Lee Hwon cooled down. He pulled the blade out of it's subject like it was nothing. Blood dripped on its tip as the hunter swinged it to flip the sticky liquid off of it. He gestured his servant to come near, offering a cloth to wipe the remaining blood from its steel. 

The relief was short-lived. After murdering his prey into minced meat, his frustration came back. His questions, now infront of him again. He let out a sigh.

  
"Is she on the run again, My lord?" One of his guards spoke breaking the eerie silence.

"I don't know. I am not sure." He answered returning the blood spattered cloth back to his attendee.

  
"Should I prepare the cave then, My Lord?"

Lee Hwon put the blade back into the scabbard. Straightening his black suit crumpled from the exasperating hunt.

The _cave_. He remembered.

"Prepare it then. I might use it this coming days."

  
Afternoon came and with it, hefty clouds abundant with threatening rain. Lee Hwon whistled for his horse to arrive. 

It was a chestnut stallion. Healthy and chiseled with its mane shimmering in autumn orange. It was not the usual ride he'd bring whenever he goes out. But this day calls for something different, not the usual white mare he would bring.

He pats its sturdy shoulder as it halts infront if him. Neighing as the stallion raises its front hooves. Lee Hwon pulls himself up and rode the horse. The dead meat already placed inside a box carried by a mule. He and his party prepared to leave.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when they finally reached the outskirts of the village. Sunlight would peek once in a while from the clouds bringing patches of light here and there.

  
The sight of the village made him reminisce her. That day of accusation, then the night after that. He recalls how soft she was in his arms. How warm she was despite being soaked wet. How her hair covers his face and tickle his ears. How it felt when entering her. He snickered when the thought came that he was her first time. A small victory for him to taste her untouched body. Giving her something she never knew before. Awakening a flare inside her and how she begged for more. How she screamed for his name. He felt triumphant that he colonized her whole being.

Just the idea of it was able to stir him once more. He wants another taste. The renewed hunger in him as his teeth sinks on his lower lip. He's feeling rabid from all the times he was neglected. He wants to eat her up, again. No more holding down the beast that kept on banging inside.

Lee Hwon pulled the reins bringing the sturdy horse to a stop. The neigh from the chestnut stallion signaled for the whole caravan to halt.

"Need anything, Master Lee Hwon?" Ask the on foot servant as he ready himself to support his master's descent.

"No need." Lee Hwon commanded. He called the attention of one of his trusted guards.

"Haejin, I'll be going somewhere. You don't have to follow me. Just bring the spoils into the house." He didn't wait for an answer and proceeded on his agenda.

  
A kick on the side and the mighty stallion galloped. Passing houses after houses. The sight of him thrilled the people. Gloomy it was but his presence surely enlightened the atmosphere. He tries to ignore the screams and cheers coming from every direction. Well, he always do that. Ignoring the compliments and adoration bombarded to him whenever he goes at the village. If there would be one reaction the ladies would get from him aside from not paying attention, it would be side glances of utter annoyance. 

  
Lee Hwon paused infront of the Kiseang house. He eyed the whole place hoping to find Soo-ryeon there. He wasn't planning on going off the horse and entering the place. It will surely taint his stature if he do so. 

_The Kim Lee Hwon entering a brothel?_

A disgrace for his name.

  
But he was desperate. Trying ways to check the vicinity of the place without needing to go inside. He circled the location. Looking around for signs of her. But there's none.

Luckily he spotted Bang Do who was exiting the kiseang. Lee Hwon immediately jump from his mount and went to meet the unconscious Bang Do.

Bang Do was busy cracking the peanuts in his little hands. Lamenting in splitting the shells with his tiny fingers. He wasn't paying attention where he was going.

The young boy didn't saw that Lee Hwon was standing infront of him and bumped to his knees making the boy fall on his back.

"Are you alright?" The towering man asks.

"Yes, good sir I am-" It was too late for Bang Do to realize that it was Lee Hwon who he collided into. The man whom he stole that purse.

"Omo. Good Sir, I am sorry I didn't saw you. I'm also so sorry and I also apologize for stealing your purse." He hurriedly stand and bowed his head down. The peanuts he was carrying laid scattered on the dirt road. But he didn't pay attention to that. Instead he bowed a couple more times in an unavailing attempt to ask forgiveness for robbing the nobleman.

Lee Hwon can clearly see him shaking and his voice was trembling in fear. He bent down in return and reach for the boy's head. 

"It's fine, boy. I already forgave you." Patting his head and subtly playing with his hair.

The astonished boy quickly raised his head. Lee Hwon gave him a wink and a smile.

"Thank so much sir, my noona will be relieved when she hears this." He bowed once more, deeper than the previous ones.

"That's right, mind if I know where your noona is?" Lee Hwon returned to his agenda.

"Oh, she went with the other servants to fetch water from the village well, good sir." The bashful kid seemed to warm up to him after giving a light pat and a wink.

  
"Is that so. Well I guess she's doing fine." A small sign of annoyance made its way into the once happy facade. 

_How can she be happy and continue living life while I'm here suffering?_

  
Lee Hwon can't helped but feel betrayed. Not because it was easy for her to forget what happened but because he finds it hard on his part.

 _Why do I even bother to look for her in the first place?_

Questions starts shooting in his mind. An amalgam of frustration, betrayal, guilt, and anger swells inside him. 

_I shouldn't have looked for her._

Lee Hwon was about to leave the place and give up with his reasons but was stopped on his tracks when Bang Do said, 

"She was badly beaten that day after coming home late."

Bang Do was looking down. His toes twitching on his sandals.

  
"Beaten? Why is that?" Lee Hwon's attention was caught up once more. Kneeling to meet the eyes of the kid who was sadly staring at his toes.

  
"Noona said she came from somewhere that night to protect me. But she came home late that's why Ms. Wang punished her the next day."

  
Lee Hwon got shocked from what he heard. It never came to him that those thing happened to her after that night. He was clueless and all he believed was she doesn't want anything that has to do with him anymore.

He was about to leave when Bang Do grabbed him by the sleeve of his garb. Skeptical as to why he was tugging him, eyeing the boy who's looking straight into his eyes.

"My lord, please don't hurt my noona. Please forgive her. It's my fault that it happened, sir." Bang Do pleaded.

He sees the sincerity in the child's eyes. And he was reminded.

  
Reminded of how Soo-ryeon looked at him when she pleaded for her brother's innocence. Her eyes packed with kept tears trying to hold them and appear strong.

The sight softens him. He held the boy's arm and trailed into his hand. Caressed his tiny palm and once again reaching to pat his head.

"Dont worry. I never saw you and your noona as thieves, anyway. Everything's well, Bang Do." Reassuring the boy that he has nothing to worry about.

He bid farewell and made way for the village well. The well is located near the village center. A few steps near the marketplace where everyone would gather during weekends since its the only days of the week when traders from different places would come. Of course, there's Lee Hwon's anticipated arrival but it's not all to it.

  
The ladies were chatting while doing their chores. Pulling and heaving the submerged bucket from inside the well. They gasped and screamed as Lee Hwon approached them. He was dashing more than the past weekends as he was clad in black hunting garb with an ornamented scarlet bandana crowned on his forehead. One even almost fell into the well when she lost strength from pulling the filled bucket. 

He counted the women who were gathered around the well.

_One, two, three, four, five..._

_si-._....

  
There should be six of them. _Soo-ryeon_. He got curious. Peculiar for this group to miss one of its usual pack. He tries to ask about her whereabouts in the most unsuspicious way possible.

He greeted them first, which made the bunch giddy. It was an annoying scene for him but he tries to hide it since he needs something from them.

"Looks like there's only five of you who's here." Making his query smooth and undetected.

The girls started to head count and realized Soo-ryeon wasn't with them. Asking themselves where would have Soo-ryeon been. Lee Hwon offered his aid to find the missing woman which in turn was gladly accepted by the ladies. They went into an uproarious remark complimenting the noble's kind and manly gesture. Another reason to be more bewitched by the mounted man.

The sky grew darker as larger clouds block the last sliver of sunshine. Enveloping the earth in melancholy.

Rain is about to pour.

He bid adieu. The mount and its rider galloped and continued the search. Lee Hwon backtracked the pace basing on the directions the ladies gave to him.

Carefully sleuthing every places that might show signs of the Soo-ryeon's location. 

Then he saw it. An evidence.

Seven buckets scattered on the ghosted village road. He find it skeptic to see such sight. With a quick and silent movement, he approached the mess. Dismounting from his mount to thoroughly inspect the scene.

Carefully kneeling to investigate when he heard a whimpering in the alley on his left side. The alley was dark. No source of light from anywhere but only the yammering sound coming from the dark recesses of the alley. The cry sounded familiar to him. But as much as he seemed sure, Lee Hwon won't accept the possibility that it's Soo-ryeon's. 

He readied himself as he stood up. Unsheathing his sword from it's slumber, slowly diving into the darkness of the unknown enclosure.

"Ssshhhh. Stop crying. There's no use for that." The shadow talked again.

  
"I could kill you now but those bitches wants me to deliver you alive. How unfortunate right?"

Soo-ryeon felt so desperate being trapped from the unidentified assault but the promise she had for her younger brother kept her to put up a fight.

  
But it was helpless.   
She was helpless.

  
Soo-ryeon shut her eyes. Attempting to calm herself down but she just couldn't. Her futile battle started weakening her.

If she should accept this fate, who would look after Bang Do?

_What would happen to him?_

She dreamed of giving him the happiness he deserved. One that was robbed from her. Her right, snuffed out.

  
Cracking her wet eyes open, she glanced on her sides. Noone. Just total darkness. There's no help to come at all.

This is it.

Her end has come.

She put her mind into thinking about herself. For the few times she did, looks like this'll be the last time. She could rest in peace now. Finally freeing herself from the shackles that burdens her.

She closed her eyes letting the tears rush down her cheeks.

  
_I'm sorry, Bang Do._

_Looks like noona failed you._

_Goodbye, Lee Hwon..._

  
"Let go of here."

  
A voice from somewhere awoken Soo-ryeon's hope.

A gleaming sharp object clawed into the soft skin of her perpetrator.

  
"Let go of her at once or you'll meet the same fate the deer had with this blade." Another threat from the voice.

The voice seemed familiar for Soo-ryeon. It sounded like someone she just knew but the timber was remarkable.

It's... 

  
_It's Lee Hwon's!_

It started to drizzle. The sound of the small raindrops echoed in the eerie silence between them and the blackened alley.

The unnamed man was frozen in his place as Lee Hwon's deadly gaze fixates on him. He feels the cold tip of the nobleman's sword scraping on his neck. 

  
"I'll count to three. If you don't release her from your filthy grasp, I'll make sure you die here and now."

  
"One..."

His stares still lingering on the assailant. 

  
"Two...." 

Lee Hwon tightened his grip on the hilt. The man looks like he doesn't take his threat seriously, so he twisted the blade slowly into his neck carving a small opening on his skin.

He was going to utter the last count when the man swinged his arm to deflect the blade away from his own neck. But by doing so, the simple little wound turned into a mild scratch which bled. He hopped a distant away and started to run further into the darkness of the alley. 

Lee Hwon was about to chase the escaped man down but his free arm was grabbed by Soo-ryeon.

"My lord, please no." Soo-ryeon was pleading. Out of her breath as she tries do gather her composure.

  
Lee Hwon looked at her then flicked her hands away from him. His face was painted with grimace. Soo-ryeon saw and understood him.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord for dragging you into this mess. Yet I'm grateful you came."

There was silence after that.

"I have to go now, My lor-"

  
"Why didn't you came back??!!!" 

His voiced raising as a lightning crackled from somewhere near them.

  
"M-my lord?" The boom drowned his voice making it hard for Soo-ryeon to understand what he uttered.

The two were just staring at each other.

Soo-ryeon in confusion. 

Lee Hwon in frustration.

The rain started to fall in great amount. Drenching the land wet in coldness and grief.

The first raindrops startled Soo-ryeon who immediately covered her head with her right hand.

"My lord, I need to go now. It's raining hard."

Lifting her dress with her left, she attempted to run for home but Lee Hwon was fast and quickly grabbed the hand of the fleeting lady. It shocked Soo-ryeon more than the chill she felt from the rain.

She doesn't want this.

This is what she wanted to escape.

Him.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice, despite battling with the downpour sounded louder in her ears.

The rain seem to follow a drumming beat as each drop collides with the roof of the infrastructures around them.

But the rain was no match to the beat her own heart makes. The pulsening rush that orignates from the tightness of his hold.

"I... I-uh.." Soo-ryeon was shuffling in her own words.

In a split of a second, Lee Hwon pulled her close into him. Her soaked dress colliding into his black suit.

Lee Hwon always finds a way to take her by surprise and her reactions were always involuntary. One time, he'll act so cold and reserved. The other, teasing and playing words on her.

But what she doesn't understand, is what Lee Hwon is currently showcasing. This is not the Lee Hwon she always see whenever he sets foot into the crowded marketplace. Not the Lee Hwon who accused her brother for robbery while mocking her. 

Not the Lee Hwon who played her into surrendering to her desires.

Soo-ryeon realizes that she was caught inside his embrace. His free arm cradled on her neck while the hand docked at the back of her left shoulder.

Grimaced face nestled on her right ear. Lee Hwon pressed her ever closer onto his body.

His warmth was comforting yet troublesome.

His hold was reassuring but is dangerous.

Her senses went haywire.

This is not what she wanted.

She needed to escape this.

She can't have this.

She won't have this.

She's scared.

Scared what might occur if she let herself fall for the unknown.

The subsequent rainfall strumming the strings of her heart while the man infront of her unknowningly orchestrated the emotion.

But amidst all that, despite the rumbling thunder and the uncertainty she felt towards him,

She feels at home.

She feels safe knowing he was the one who saved him from the dreadful event. His blade pointing to the attacker while his eyes burning and hissing for her welfare. As if rabid fangs preparing to bite and shred her perpetrator.

"M-my Lord, w-why are you like this?"

No answer to her inquiry. Only an obvious nozzling on her ear bringing the flame of his cheek into her temple.

It has been a week. 

She held so much inside her. Trying to stash away the truth.

That she wants him so bad.

Craving for him.

Needing him.

As another thunder crackled atop them, Soo-ryeon lets her guard down. 

For him. Once more. 

Raising her hands gently. 

Letting it trail across his sides to his back.

She reciprocated his embrace. Burying her face on his chest.

Lee Hwon felt it. Felt her response.

The metallic clanging echoed and battled against the rain and thunder as he let go of his sword and wrap the freed arm on her waist.

He squeezed her, passing boundary. Making sure not even a hair strand could gap them.

He was scared, too. 

So much more than her.

In his mind, nothing mattered.

_Please...._

_Please, don't run again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scourge: Someone who brings pain and suffering
> 
> @superyeji on Twitter 😜


	5. She-wolf's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain falls vehemently around them. Storm surges and threatens to flood the earth.
> 
> But the rain was no match in the way Soo-ryeon's falling now. Her desires and emotions forebode to flood her resolve away. Washing away her last sliver of rationality.
> 
> But was it really her reality? Or is she just fooling herself that it was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY: PLEASE BREATHE!!!!!!!! INHALE! EXHALE! You ready? I wish you goodluck. 
> 
> \---------------
> 
> May contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskssk

"How long do you want to keep on doing this?" 

"As long as I could."

"What if you die in the process? What then?!" 

"I don't care. I will do it because I want to do it."

The rain continues to fall.

Droplets after droplets turned into puddles foreboding to flood the quiet earth.

It fell as hard as it could fall.

Just like Soo-ryeon.

  
For the man encasing her in confusing warmth.

It feels so good.

She feels so safe.

Her wondering mind, lost in thought, as she internally surrender from the embrace.

  
The heaven roared once more with successive jarring sounds.

It rang Soo-ryeon back from the hallucinations she's plunged in from their entwined bodies.

  
She pushed herself out from his arms, taking Lee Hwon by surprise.

  
"M-my Lord, I'm... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Stepping further away from his space whilst apologizing.

But Lee Hwon was quicker than her coiling and grabbed for her hand.

  
"Again?! You're pulling yourself out, again?" There was frustration as clear as raindrops in his words.

  
Soo-ryeon just become more confused from the question than she was before.

  
He confuses her.

A lot of times, already. 

  
Staring at the hanging dark hued hanbok across her small room at the kiseang. The garment shimmering from the touch of candlelight. Swaying every morning as the gentle early breeze enters through the small windows.

That hanbok, that very special hanbok.

_Why did he offer that to me if it was so special?_

_Why would he even offer me his clothes in the first place?_

  
_Why...._

  
_Why did he gave me that look when I was about to leave his place?_

As much as she wants to know more, as much as she craves to get an answer for that frowning face. She just can't.

Because she promised she will never leave Bang Do again.

  
_Right, Bang Do._

_I need to get home._

  
"My Lord, I-I really need to go now. A-and you should, too." She grabbed for his clutched hand with her free hand and tried to break his hold. 

But he was strong. Claw-like hand refusing to let go.

  
Soo-ryeon attempted to flick his hand in vain. Hoping to free herself.

But to her endeavor, he just wouldn't.

She lift her head to look at him and there she saw, for a split second, his frown.

  
The same expression on his face that day before she left.

Painted on his face. 

Painted in her mind.

Soo-ryeon attempted to translate his emotion to something she would easily understand. 

_Pity._

  
"Please, My Lord." Trying to talk him out hoping to use his own expression as a leverage.

  
But she shouldn't have done that.

For the face she once thought was mercy, instantaneously changed to an expression she knew very well.

  
_Hunger._

  
She stepped back as his aura doubles with every rumbling thunder.

His eyes were of fire inextinguishable by the pouring deluge.

  
He took one step forward. The magnitude of his darkening stares made Soo-ryeon take another opposing step. 

  
"I've had enough of this catch and escape game, Soo-ryeon." His foot one stride from the other as he squares her out.

  
"Don't you get tired?" Provoking her with every steps aimed at her.

"Don't you find it hard?"

  
Another step.

  
"How long will you resist?"

And another.

  
"Tell me how can you take it."

  
And another step. 

Soo-ryeon felt her back colliding against the vertical. She is once again trapped in the dark alley.

  
She was, a while ago. By some mysterious man.

She is, once more. By another that seems to be more mysterious than the former.

Soo-ryeon aimed to skid away but was immediately blocked by his arms, hands pressed on the wall.

  
Her breathing became heavier in her lungs.

  
The storm drenching her should send her cowering in cold. But she cowers for a different reason.

  
For her resolve.

  
The wall she built over the course of the week.

A defense to never waver when - what if - they meet again.

But they did.  
Now.

  
And those high walls effortlessly crumble like sand castles on high tide.

  
He was looming over her.

Her forehead leveled with his mouth.

Eyes meeting in such unbalanced angles.

"Tell me you don't want me then I'll leave." He uttered.

  
She was frozen in her place.

Words lost in her chest. 

_I don't want you._ Her thoughts banging for a release but fails to find her tongue.

"Soo-ryeon, tell me you don't want me." He lowers himself to match the height of her eyes. Tangibly bringing his stares to hers. 

  
"Tell me, Soo-ryeon." Flame burns anew as his gazes tinged lustful intentions.

Soo-ryeon resisted even though she's already melting from his scorching vehemence.

Her heart wants to surrender.

But her mind spoke again as her rationality tries to pull her back.

Her promise to her brother tugs her to chastity. Clinging in hopes that it was enough to keep her sane.

  
But that promise never really find its anchorage.

Because that night, the night when he made the pact with the little boy, she find herself longing for him.

  
Lee Hwon's touch seeding friction against her skin. The heat his chiseled torso sends to her breast.

Warm.

Wet.

Weakening.

  
Kisses landing fervently on her neck as he takes occasional bites on her shoulder.

Painful.

Pleasing.

Pervasive.

She wants to be ravaged again.

Solely by him. 

The one who encouraged her first decent to desire.

Soo-ryeon had to run somewhere dark and lonely that night just to satiate the hunger.

  
Feeling herself as she imagines his length entering her folds. Breaking the barriers of her inexperience.

  
Shattering her sexual purity.

  
Unfortunately, the hunger was gluttony's product.

  
Soo-ryeon realized the next day, then the day after that she still craves for him.

Every morning as she swept the foyer.

Every afternoon as she tends the garden.

Every night as she takes her midnight baths influenced by that fateful night.

  
It was a bootless effort.

  
Now, the brittle resolve is taken to the test.

  
"Tell me,.... " His voice entering a different level of depth. 

"Soo-ryeon."

  
And as his hunger channeled to his voice ringed her name, Soo-ryeon knew that she has to give in.

  
Not because he called for it. 

But because she realized she's fooling herself with trying to escape from her own lust.

Thunder crackled once more and Soo-ryeon let the needs take the best of her. 

  
Her trembling stares, once unable to hold up against his, was in synchrony despite the rainfall.

Throwing away her inhibitions, Soo-ryeon grabbed for his face and planted a careless kiss.

  
Smashing so passionately as the wetness drip from their faces and into the contact. It was salty and bitter due to the rain but was sweet at the same time.

  
Lee Hwon didn't waste any second in between and answered her fervor. Crashing his lips into hers punishing her for the whole week she made him yearn for this sensation.

Something she can only satisfy. A hunger that pines solely for her.

  
Soo-ryeon's kisses were full of innocence against the contrast of their ordeal. Possibly the stretch of the week made her forgot how it felt like to be kissed.

  
So he took the initiative and lead her on.

  
His arms wrapping around her waist, groping her small frame with sudden jolt bringing her closer. Making her body arch as he bent to savor the soaked entanglement. 

Lee Hwon likes how she offers her mouth to his wrestle. A series of bites came scraping as his teeth gritted on the softness of her lower lip. It made Soo-ryeon flinched in ecstasy.

  
When Soo-ryeon finally caught Lee Hwon's pace, her hands that were once sitted on his ears traveled and cradled on his nape. Arms slithering and chaining him inside.

The tightness of her wrangling signaled the hungry man's desire to take it further.

  
With one muffled heave, he raised her up from the ground and slammed her into the wall.

  
His lips threading sideways onto her cheeks sliding down to her neck. Landing series of zealous kisses which made her moan in pleasure.

  
Rain and thunder were warring up above as Lee Hwon and Soo-ryeon give in to the grasps of lust.

  
Lee Hwon halt and placed his forehead against hers. 

Frantically breathing. Chasing for the lost air in their lungs.

Mist gathers as they exhale on each other's faces.

  
Their eyes meet again. Both imbued with the desire brought by the hungering assaults.

The embers of lust still present in his eyes yet, for some reason, felt like it was about to be snuffed out.

For her eyes were not backing away from his glares.

It made his insides go into frenzy.

  
_Fuck._

  
"I... I want to be inside you." Dogmatic phrase he yearned to tell her.

"I want to feel you around me again, Soo-ryeon." He added.

  
The recipient of his desire has her stares glued on him.

Trailing back and forth his eyes and his lips.

  
"H-here, My lord?" She throatily asked.

Her ignorance made him chuckle.

  
"Not here, foolish." He pecked her lips once more before putting her back aground.

  
_I can't bring her home now. It'll be suspicious if people will see us._

He thought. 

  
_Much more not in that God-forsaken brothel. I would never set foot there._

He weighed his choices but was unable to pick one. Then it came into his mind.

  
The only place he knew that would befit them. 

Lee Hwon brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. Came strutting outside the alley was his ride. 

_The Chestnut Stallion._

  
He gestured for Soo-ryeon, who's curiosity wasn't entertained, to straddle on the horse.

Lee Hwon hopped up after lending her a hand.

  
"Where are we heading to, My lord?" Soo-ryeon asked as the mounted man readied the horse.

  
Lee Hwon look at her as she peeked through her arms sheltering her eyes from the rain.

  
"To somewhere I could fully devour you."

  
And so they galloped to their journey.

Going against the rain as Soo-ryeon finds shelter in his wet clothing.

She can't help but smile under his _jeorgori_ as scenarios played inside her mind.

  
She was a fool to delude herself for not wanting him.

She was silent all this time when the village ladies would talk about him. Distracting herself with work and affection for her brother.

But her eyes were always for him. Many had tried to court her before but she'd turn them down.

Not because she finds them unappealing or she's busy raising for Bang Do's welfare. 

_No._

It's because somehow, the only one that made her feel things that she would deny to even herself is him.

_Kim Lee Hwon._

It was almost dusk when they reached their destination.

  
"We're here." He's voice snapping through the thick dissonant rainfall.

  
When she lift her head, what she saw were trees. Tall luscious trees, densed and covered by heavy fog. The loamy soil, muddy from the continuous downpour while the canopy swaying from the brutal high winds.

  
Storm was brewing and shows no signs for mercy.

  
Like his eyes as he watch her decent from their ride.

  
It was a short walk and not long enough, they reached a ginormous tree with a wide hollow on the ground.

The tree was leaning on one of its sides. Uprooted but somehow managed to stay alive.

At the section where it was uprooted was a gaping hole covered with thick moss and vines.

  
If not for Lee Hwon who parted the greeneries, she wouldn't know as it was almost invisible to the naked eye.

  
"Here." He gestured. Pointing into the darkness of the large aperture.

"There, My lord?" Her voice were full of hesitance. Bringing her eyes into the darkness that awaits her.

  
"Why? You suppose that we do it here outside?" 

  
Soo-ryeon blushed as embarrassment caught her.

  
She has no choice. Slowly, she made her way into the hole.

It wasn't a difficult entry as the crevice itself was large enough to be able to walk upright.

  
It was momentarily dark but illumination was granted shortly. A series of torches lined the wall. As if someone came here before them.

  
A few more steps ahead, there was a door. She glanced at Lee Hwon who was following her steps.

"Open it." He commanded.

  
A twist of the knobbed and what welcomed her is a well lit room walled securely by smooth wood. At each corners were candle scones giving the room a cozy ambience. A tiger pelt on the floor which seems to be a futon. A deers head was hanged on the longest wall while shelves pack with books were aligned just below the figure.

  
It was unexpected for a gloomy looking exterior to have such a warm feeling inside.

  
Soo-ryeon was in awe by what she has witnessed. 

  
Lee Hwon was aware and it made him grin in pride.

  
He stepped pass Soo-ryeon and untangled his _jeorgori._ His movement caught her attention.

The lady watched as his robe falls down revealing his masculinity. Gulping in anticipation when Lee Hwon looked pass his shoulder and glanced at her.

The room had caught her attention for a moment and it made her drift away to why she was brought there in the first place.

  
The weight of reality came rushing as he walked languidly towards her.

  
"Aren't you cold, Soo-ryeon?" His chesty question teasing her. Teasing hands caressing the packets of air trapped within her drenched hanbok.

  
But Soo-ryeon wasn't the Soo-ryeon before.

She finally offers herself to her impulses.

  
Answering the question with a reach for his hand. Fetching and bringing it onto the knotted ribbon on her chest that was patiently waiting to be freed. 

  
"My lord, will you let me ask a request from you?" Her mind was reluctant at first, but when the words gushed from her mouth, courage finds her.

Lee Hwon was awestruck by her words.

"What is it then?"

"Undress me the way you dress me that day, My lord." 

Her words were thunderous in his ears. Feeling heated from her favor alone.

  
Lee Hwon gave in and with a sly smirk, twirled Soo-ryeon to turn her back on him.

  
His hands then traveled down to her hips. Ever so closely on her skin as he threaded downwards. He anchored his palms on her waist giving it a few light squeezes.

Trailing into the knot resting at her lower back and gently unravels the interlocking fabric.

And when his done, he pulled Soo-ryeon close to him. Letting her step into his space.

Soo-ryeon felt his raging bulge against her behind as Lee Hwon languidly brushed it fabric to fabric.

  
"Like this, hmm?" Lee Hwon was asking for an approval.

Soo-ryeon, on the other hand, was in ecstatic trance trying to savor his hard length doing piston-like movements, heating that area.

Slithering hands made its way up her body and paused on her concealed breast. Peeking through her shoulder before untying the three ribbons carefully.

He watches her euphoric expressions from the rear. She must've been so focused with the accumulating heat brought by his subtle grinds.

The last ribbon finally undone exposing her voluptuous breasts under the warm inviting light.

  
Sliding her collars out of the way revealing her slender neck, probably his favorite part of her.

The hair sticking out at the ends of her nape and under her ears was a delight for him. 

Inviting him to graze on them.

He delicately pulled her garment down revealing her godly figure, once again.

  
For a whole week he was imagining this specific scenario of her. 

Naked. 

Unclothed.

Unhindered.

His exhales on her nape were sent chills on her skin. Crawling as each warm breath consecutive with another, then another.

He gave a peck at the bottom of her right ear. Furthermore, biting it which would throw her into a moan.

  
Soo-ryeon's figure was enveloped by his arms. Delicately pulling her closer to him. Leaving no spaces for air between them.

His left hand groped and latched on her breast while the other warming her abdomen with the heat of his palm.

  
Her moans became more distinguished as the intensity rises. Suppressed grunts finally reaching air as she opens her lips to catch drift.

  
It only made Lee Hwon excited. His takes become more profound in succession.

  
He can't take it anymore.

  
It took Soo-ryeon by surprise when his embrace tighten around her. His kisses on her neck lands with burning assaults. 

  
Her gasps and moans filled the space around them. Her breathing ricochet in every corner.

  
Lee Hwon raised his head to catch some air. Soo-ryeon lifts her eyes to gaze on the equally panting man. When he got his breathing back, he saw her intently looking at him. 

Like begging for more.

Without inhibitions, he plunged his lips into hers. Kissing like they haven't shared one at the darkened alley.

  
Lee Hwon remembered that situation.

The thought that something awful might had happened if he came too late scared him.

Good thing, it didn't. 

And he was so elated that she's safe and now she's with him. Her offering herself to the feeling only made him prouder. 

The joy in his heart transformed into kisses on her softness and interlocking her body with his.

  
His bulge ache against the constrain of his pants.

Soo-ryeon felt him twitched in groinal pain which she was quick to notice. Her mind then shifted from being timid to bold.

  
If she truly embraces this feeling, she thought to herself that she should learn to take the lead from him.

  
_Don't you find it hard?_   
_How long can you resist?_

His words from earlier today, blurted out in the narrowness of the alley.

She knew she also has to shoulder the responsibility.

Severing the intertwining of their lips, she slowly turned to face him.

Her frontal nudity glistening before his eyes. Moistened from the mixture of rain and sweat.

How he longed for this.

How he missed to lay his eyes upon her breathtaking curvature. The smoothness of her skin and how flaw never found her.

She inched closer. Entering his boundery with unblinking stares. 

And when her taut nipples coalesced with his chest, it was his turn to get electrified.

Waves after waves of euphoric heat crawled to and from his body as Soo-ryeon pressed her supple lips on his neck leaving patches of tingling flame as she went down and kissed his collarbone.

Soo-ryeon went further down and paused around his diaphragm, lifting her head to check the man's expression whose eyes were shut tight and thrown into the ceiling.

She continued drizzling consecutive pecks on his stomach helplessly attempting to leave no skin untouched.

And when she reached the point where she has to kneel, she gave the longest kiss just below his belly button.

"My lord." Calling his attention. Raising her eyes as it met like hundreds of miles away.

His stares looking down from the heavens while hers we're pleading for a miracle.

_A god and its woman._

_The worship and the worshipper._

  
Soo-ryeon saw how his manhood twitched and banged against the fabric of his pants. She grabbed for the sides of his remaining garment and looked at him again.

  
"May I, My lord?" She asked.

  
Lee Hwon gave a soft smile unable to conceal his slyness.

  
He unbuckled his pants, loosening the ribbon. Soo-ryeon, who was subtly tugging, finally able to pull the pants down.

His length sprung on her face and it suprised her. It slapped against her chin sliding to the side of her face. 

The heat from the veiny organ sent shivers down her nerve endings. It was pulsating on her cheeks.

Sturdy and ready for action. Veins slithering from the root into the entirety.

She peeked when she heard him chortle. His teasing smile almost washing her fears away.

"Are you sure about this, Soo-ryeon." His inquiry sounds more of a tease than concern.

  
She stared back to his manhood that was pulsating with anger on her skin. Pulled back, giving it and her a good distance.

Then reached for it. Her left hand lead the hold followed by her right. Girdling his whole circumference.

She was a novice, yes. But it's no secret that somehow, somewhere in her mind, she knew what to do.

  
Languidly, she strokes him. Producing a throaty moan from the man above. Hearing him groan was an achievement for her. She smiled as she gained courage to step up the game. Gradually doubling the speed of her pumping.

Not long enough, she felt his hand at the back of her head.

"You know what comes after that?" He asked.

  
Soo-ryeon was quite yet she knew.

She scooted nearer. Bringing her face a hair strand away from the tip of his shaft.

  
And gently put him inside her mouth.

  
It was a delicate entry.

Her mouth was perfectly wet from the anticipation which made Lee Hwon howl in pleasure.

  
She slowly bobbed her head. Bringing him in and out of her fully stuffed mouth.

Hand stationed at the root of his tool.

Lee Hwon's hand planted at the top of her head that acts as guide while the other held Soo-ryeon's free hand.

The pumping accelerates. Taking occasional deep plunges that made her gag.

He reciprocates her actions with slight hip thrusts sending her pulling out and coughing.

The strain she felt in her jaw started to get in the way, but she was hesitant to voice it out.

She plunged in again. Ignoring the fact that her jaws were tiring.

  
Lee Hwon was so focused with how she was able to give him a proper head despite her being a mouth virgin.

A thrust followed by another.

But one deep dive sent Soo-ryeon into tapping. Abruptly pulling herself away and retched.

Her coughs were in cursive. Eyes tearing up from the action.

  
It caught Lee Hwon by shock and immediately picked Soo-ryeon up to her feet.

She sheepishly looked at him when their eyes met.

His forehead, furrowed and his brows almost becoming one.

  
"I-I am sorry, My lord. I-.... I'm" Lost for words as she was thinking she might have displeased the lord.

  
"Are you fine?"

Soo-ryeon was taken aback by his words. It eased her down, she was frightened for nothing.

His concern answered by a shy nod.

"You should've told me if it was too much."

  
At that moment. Those exact words, made her heart rumble. Her face turned red from the concern coming from his low voice.

"Why are you blushing?"

Her moment in rush was obvious to him yet he was skeptical to why she got flustered.

"No.. No, My lord! I'm not!" Her denial only made him more sly than a minute ago.

He grinned from her innocence then swooped her up from her feet.

Lee Hwon carried her until they reached the pelt futon. Slowly bringing her down to its warmth.

  
He slid down between her legs, hand reaching for her womanhood.

Slowly caressing her folds like he was holding something fragile.

He unites two fingers together and aimed it for an entry.

  
But even before his fingers went in, Soo-ryeon grabbed for his wrist.

"M-My lord, you don't have to." Her voice was low, afraid she might sound unpleasant.

"I have to ready you." Lee Hwon retorted.

  
"You don't have to, My lord....." Planning to reason out.

  
Lee Hwon tilted his head sideways in confusion. But before he could even ask why, Soo-ryeon gave out her reason.

"I already did it this morning, My lord."

  
Lee Hwon guffaw upon hearing her reason. Retracting his hands from the supposed action.

"Is that so?"

  
His teasing persona on display again. Slowly climbing up to her.

  
"Then who were you thinking while touching yourself?"

  
Straightening himself to a kneel.

"Who's the lucky guy who made you do it?"

Holding each of her ankles with both hands. Pushing them up into the air.

  
"Was the thought of him enough to drive you crazy, huh?"

Placing her legs on each of his shoulders. Lee Hwon leaned forward bringing his torso hovering atop her.

His shadow dancing in the faint candlelight casted over her.

  
Lee Hwon brought his face down to her making her whole body curl under him.

His hardened shaft brushing in between her folds.

Lee Hwon's lips reached for his ear and whispered, 

  
"I won't do it unless you tell me. Who was it, Soo-ryeon?"

His exhales were hot in her ear. Too hot on her skin.

Soo-ryeon's arms made way for his back. Gently placing them there as she anticipates for him.

  
"It's you, My lord. You made... ah!.... me... AHH!... do..-do it...."

  
Lee Hwon was to giddy and didn't wait for her to finish.

The first inches of him entered with such ease it even surprised him.

He rested his forehead on her forehead. Staring at Soo-ryeon who was clenching and shutting her eyes due to pain.

Her fingers at his back started to make little scratches while her arms were unruly finding for a place to settle.

  
He watched her expression as his length submerges into her.

Lee Hwon remembered where her limit was and took a pause exactly at where she said she could handle it.

"M-my lord, please.... please don't hold back."

His eyes widening from her invitation.

"Are.... are you sure?" He asked.

  
Soo-ryeon cracked her eyes open. Stared at his eyes directly and tightened her arms around him.

  
"My Lord. S-sir Lee Hwon, don't.... hold back."

  
And with that, Lee Hwon forcibly plunged his whole length into hers.

It made her howl loudly as his entirety disappeared and went inside her. Arching her back, lifting it up from the mattress.

  
Lee Hwon was hungry. _Very hungry._

Pounding hard on her raised flower. Every thrust comes with a loud moan caused by their tight position.

  
The air filled nothing but her screams and the clapping sounds of their collision.

  
Thrusts that seemed to never wither energy.

Enthusiastically ramming in patterned pace that makes her toes curl in both pleasure and tingling pain.

  
And when he reached the point of exhaustion, he slid his arm under her back and flipped her up. Switching their positions.

Him, once on top becomes her riding him.

His strength was not to be ignored even though he was running out of breath.

Soo-ryeon locked herself steadily while astride him.

And when she found her spot, she slowly raced her hips and jammed it down into his drenched cock.

  
Her knees brushing the fur bed as she gyrates over him. Feverishly sliding up and down, making circles while his hands supports her waist's movements.

It was an astonishing view. Witnessing her giving all for pleasure.

Her breasts joggling while her head bobs in ecstasy.

Lee Hwon couldn't help it but raise himself up to taste her beaming nipples.

His arm wrapped around her, squeezing her close while the other supports his inclination.

His muscles at full display as he balance himself from the pounding Soo-ryeon was making.

  
Slurping the reddening cherries sitting on her breast, claiming them as his own.

He laid flat once again when the lady mounted on him shoved him into the bed.

She was panting. Sweating and messy.

But she was still looking like an angel.

Only ravaged by the flames of his demons.

  
Soo-ryeon paused from bouncing on him. Looking tired from all the strenuous work.

Lee Hwon was quick to notice that and told her to face the other way.

So she did.

But before she could lift herself up, Lee Hwon grabbed for her waist.

"Turn around without pulling me out. Can you?" Pulling his self up with the support of his elbows on his back.

She submitted.

Soo-ryeon twisted without lifting an inch away from him. 

She felt ticklish. Small electric streaks emanates from deep within her. Jolting upward into her stomach and onto her arms.

  
She knew Lee Hwon was feeling it too since he was mumbling on his throat.

When she finally face the opposite, his hand promptly groped for her breast and pulled her down.

Resting her atop him.

Lee Hwon instructed her to place her feet on his bended knees.

"Raise your self a little." He added.

They started fresh.

Slowly thrusting into her.

Gradually gaining momentum.

  
And with a blink of an eye, their journey to ecstasy continued.

  
Lee Hwon was nearing his climax. He toppled her onto his side bringing them into a spooning position.

Her head resting on his biceps as he raised her leg and wrapped it around him.

  
The ramming became more ferocious as it notched a speed up. 

Lee Hwon reached for both of her wrists and placed them on the palm of his other hand, the one where her head is placed. 

He held both of her wrists like cufflinks. Preventing her hands to make movements.

  
His thrust never faltered. Instead, doubled. 

No.

Tripled in speed.

  
His free hand roamed and clutched on her mould. Squeezing them. Molding them like clay on his palm.

  
He mowed and plunge deeper as he nears the end.

Soo-ryeon was aware he was when she felt him tightening the cuff like hold on her hands. 

And she was ready for it.

Ready for him.

  
His free hand stopped groping her breasts and brought it snakely around her.

Releasing the chaining hold of her wrists and fully enveloping her in a tight embrace.

  
The ramification of their ordeal rolled out upon them as he pulled himself out and exploded on the floor.

His hot streak splattered on her thigh and into the bed.

  
Both were out of breath. Chasing for the air that grew humid from their action.

  
Lee Hwon didn't let go of her. She was still encased inside his arms as he kiss her exposed earlobe.

Soo-ryeon slowly turned to face him. 

Her head low as she scooched inward.

  
"How are you?" Lee Hwon gathered air in his lungs before asking.

  
She didn't answer. Instead, wrapped her arm around his side and tugged him close.

  
"I'm sleepy." Hushed voice traced with exhaustion came out from her tearing jaw.

_Sleep._

Telepathically commanding her.

Not imperative maybe.

A request. 

  
A favor.

A plead for her to stay.

  
_Sleep, my Leto._

  
He watched her as the calmness on her face reveals her journey to dreamland.

Her face reads of weariness. But somehow, the serenity painted on her features showed that he has nothing to worry about.

For now.

Tucking the lose strands of her hair back to where they belong. His subtle action must've shaken her a little from her slumber as she murmured and made a slight nudge.

Bringing her head up and facing him.

  
She was so beautiful.

So beautiful.

Lee Hwon caressed her cheek and softly brushed her lips.

  
There he saw, at the exposed corner of her supple mouth, a small patch of scab.

_Miss Wang hit her._

  
He then recalled what Bang Do have told him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." He said under his breath trying not to wake her up.

Trying not to let her hear his apology.

He subtly withdraw himself from their situation. Lifting her head ever slowly in hopes he won't wake her up.

  
And when he did, Lee Hwon tucked her inside the duvet. Gave her one last gaze and a deep sitted kiss on her forehead.

He rummaged for a garb from the crates found inside the room. Wore it and left.

Slowly closing the door behind him.

  
Soo-ryeon was all alone in coziness of the hidden room.

  
Away from danger.

  
Away from everything.

  
The clamor bellowed around the large room. Hunters of all sorts, stout, thin, one-eyed, tall, and midget gathered around the banquet hall.

Enjoying the mead served by the attendees. Meat of different variations lavishly laid on the long tables.

  
It was hunting season, afterall.

  
"How was the hunt?" A female voice was heard beyond a veil.

Only her silhouette and her tone depicts that she's a woman.

"I caught her, Milady. But someone came to rescue her."

"What?! Again?!!" Her shout reverberate on all corners of the festivity.

Twas so loud that it beaten the uproarious guffaw of the crowd.

"Sister, please hold yourself." Another voice was heard. Also a woman.

"It wont do good for you." It continued.

There was silence after that. A long inhale before the first voice spoke again.

  
"Was it him?" She ask trying to be calm.

  
"I am not sure, Milady. His shadow was covering his identity." The man spoked.

"Where did you find her?"

  
"In Seokjang village, Milady. It seemed that she has settled there and plans to stay longer than expected."

  
Another eerie silence.

"Then guard that village. Scout her movements and the people around her. Make sure she'll never escape once more." She commanded.

"T-that'll be hard, Milady. Looks like the man is protecting her." The man was trembling to give his reply. Afraid it might anger the woman.

  
"Then snatch her when her dog isn't around....."

"..... that wont be hard since you're a hunter. And today marks the opening of the hunting season."

"Hunting season!!!!" The crowd cheered as they heard her. Banging their wooden goblets.

_Hunting season. Hunting season it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leto: Wolf Goddess
> 
> She-wolf: A female wolf.


	6. Hunting Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The calm before the storm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK! Join me as we continue how Soo-ryeon and Lee Hwon's journey unveils. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this. :>

  
  


"Soo-ryeon, wake up! WAKE UP!"

_There was screaming. Shrieking, deafening sounds outside my room. Smoke venting out from piled up debris._

  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon, quick! On your feet, now!!"

  
  


_Eomma? Eomma what's happening? Are you alright?_

_Mom was fumbling on her knees. Her once gorgeous and unflawed skin, now scald and charred._

  
  
  


_"Move quick, Soo-ryeon. Leave this place fast!"_

_Eomma?? Why? Wha-whats happening? Yo-your forehead is bleeding??!!_

_Ther- There was blood trickling from her temple._

_Wait... Why is she in a hurry?_

_Why is the surrounding whiffed with burning air?_

  
  
  


_Why... Why is everyone dead?_

  
  


_Please tell me what's happening?!_

  
  


"Your dad.....

  
  
  


.... HE KILLED THEM ALL!!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_No...._

  
  
  
  


_That's not true._

  
  


_He.... Appa... He's innocent._

  
  
  


_No._

  
  
  


_NO!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A dream.

  
  
  
  


A nightmare.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A distortion of the past.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Appa_ , No!"

Soo-ryeon sprung up from her sleep. Trembling from her nightmare. Her face was smudged with fear and tears gushed down.

  
  


"Soo-ryeon! Soo-ryeon, calm down. It's alright, it's alright." Lee Hwon, who has her inside his arms, cupped her cheek attempting to comfort her.

  
  


Her tears flowed almost endless. Hands shaking, desperately searching for something to hold on.

  
  


Soo-ryeon found his arm as the only haven. Grabbing on his sleeve, she took shelter in his warmth.

She buried her face into his chest. Muffled cries in hopes to lessen the shock.

Lee Hwon felt that she was undoubtedly shaken by her bad dream. Resorting to wrapping her tight, he let her cry on him.

  
  


"It's fine. It's just a dream. A bad dream. Hush now." Consoling her with a back rub.

" _Appa_... It's.. It's not his fault." Her words were slurry from all the uncontrollable jitters she's having.

  
  


Lee Hwon didn't heed what she was murmuring. All he knows and all he will choose to know is her well being.

Encasing her deeply into his body, he whispered to her.

  
  


"It's just a dream. I'm here."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He watched her drift back to sleep. She has stopped crying a moment ago and luckily, slumber has found her weakened body once more.

  
  


Lee Hwon was back from leaving her alone last night. He hurried back onto her side after accomplishing whatever reason he had to leave in the first place.

  
  
  


Good thing he arrived before she had the nightmare.

  
  
  


He was admiring her in her sleep. Captivated by how she looked at ease. Yet, the once calm slumber subtly twitched and morphed to signs of distraught.

Her forehead furrowed and her shut eyes were frantic.

  
  


Lee Hwon quickly swooped her up in hopes to shake her awake. But it took seconds before Soo-ryeon could gain her consciousness.

He thought it's just a short moment of a passing dream. But she was truly rattled by it. Crying and calling for her father.

All that he could do for her was to give his comfort.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I hope I could do more for you."

Lee Hwon uttered to himself. Watching her every breathing.

  
  


"I hope I could relieve the pain for you."

Pain and pity swirled within each word. Aching and hoping he could give more than what he's capable now.

  
  
  


He brushed the disarrayed strands of her hair which was poking her eyes. Tucking her securely under the pelt blanket, he quietly laid by her side. On guard for another bad dream that might occur and disturb her peace.

  
  
  
  


"Keeping you by my side is the best thing I could do for now." He thought to himself.

  
  
  
  


Scooching near the sleeping lady, resting his arm on her stomach, he promised before falling into a roost.

  
  
  


"I will always keep you safe."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours later, Soo-ryeon woke up.

Cracking her eyes open, she saw Lee Hwon resting beside her.

His _manggeon_ , keeping his hair in place. He was truly good-looking even in sleep.

Adoringly fixated on his face and listening to his humming breathing. She finds the softness of his breaths childish and somehow endearing.

  
  
  


"Stop staring at me like that or I might kiss you." Out of the blue, he mumbled.

Eyes still closed, yet Lee Hwon was conscious she was goggling over him.

  
  


Soo-ryeon was surprised to realize he was aware and indeed, looking at him. Embarrassed at same time.

She immediately tossed herself into the other side. Lee Hwon couldn't keep it but smug.

Creeping his hand under the sheets, his fingers searched for her naked skin.

His fingertips landed at the small of her back. Soo-ryeon was quick to huff from the conduits his delicate taps sent to her stimulus.

  
  
  


"The way you looked at me gives me the impression....."

Tiny circles running round and round on her waist began crawling downward. Slowly trailing down her body.

Sending shivers to swirl her system. Disrupting her sanity.

Throwing her inhibition to the void.

  
  
  


".... that you want to consummate me."

  
  


Pausing at her bosom, Lee Hwon widened his palm and groped her asscheek.

Soo-ryeon's eyes could only glare in shock. Lips pressed while clenching the blanket tightly inside her fists.

  
  


His hand then traveled back onto her waist passing across her stomach. Pulling her body closer to him. Warm satin robes brushing on her nudity until not even a strand of hair divides them apart.

  
  
  
  


"You know...." He paused.

Placing a light kiss on her earlobe. His nails gently scraping on her soft abdomen. Fingers tip tapping their way towards her groins.

".... It's nice if we start the day with pleasure, yeah?"

  
  


Soo-ryeon was chilled. Squeezing her thighs close upon feeling his hands slowly drifting inward her constraints.

  
  


Ticklishly running his nails on his closed thighs which seems to ask permission for entry.

  
  


Lee Hwon paid attention to her reaction. Flinching from even the daintiest touch on her sweet affliction.

  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon knew she had to get out of his titillation.

  
  


Thinking of alibis that might work to make him stop.

Then she remembered her younger brother whom she purposely left yesterday to be with Lee Hwon.

Rue rushed into her senses remembering that she indeed forgot about Bang Do.

"Oh my goodness!" Jumping out from his embrace. Breaking his hold on her.

"I-I forgot about Bang Do! Again!" She scolded herself for being forgetful.

  
  


"My Lord, I have to go home now." The klutzy lady foozles on her feet. Trying to gain her composure.

But Lee Hwon didn't allow her to do so. Pulling her naked body back into his arms. Almost crashing into him but luckily the persuasive man's strength catched her quickly.

Soo-ryeon laid atop him. His arms anchored her petite frame by caging her small waist.

  
  


"You don't have to think about that." He soothed her.

"Go-Good sir, I made a promise to Bang Do. I- I really need to arrive home." She appealed.

  
  


"Soo-ryeon, trust me. You don't have to think about that." He ensured her once more.

  
  


"B-But Good sir....." Soo-ryeon endeavored to reason out again.

  
  


But was abruptly hushed when he kissed her. Sucking her mouth that kept on mumbling. Nibbling her lip till she fell silent.

It was quick and Soo-ryeon has no strength in her but to give in. The passion they shared from last night lingered at the back of their minds. Waiting for a nudge to set the embers ablazing once again.

  
  


Soo-ryeon cradled above him. Body pressed to each other. She felt his hands grappling on her ass.

She doesn't have any idea how to recover from his shackling intensity.

"M-my Lord..." slurring calls inside their torrid kisses.

  
  


And when Lee Hwon felt her pushing away from the kiss, he rolled over till their positions inverted.

  
  


Pinning her down into the soft pelt mattress. Gasping heavily as he admired her nervous expression.

"Good sir, please." She pleaded once more.

Both wheezing from the ardent ordeal. Chasing for air as their chest throbbed in exhilaration.

  
  


"Don't worry about Bang Do. Trust me when I tell you or I'll eat you again." He gibed.

  
  


As much as Soo-ryeon's lust battles for supremacy inside her mind, she chose what's best and let her rationality desperately take over.

  
  


She nodded in response.

"What does that nod implies? Trust me or eat you up?" He teased.

  
  


"Ah! It's the former, My Lord. It's the former." Soo-ryeon shyly answered.

  
  


"Oh, how saddening. I was expecting the latter." A smirk came after his retort.

Lee Hwon pulled himself up and made way to the wardrobe situated at the far right corner of the room. Rummaged for a garb and gave it to Soo-ryeon.

  
  


"Here, wear this."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Easing the creases on her attire, Soo-ryeon adored the hanbok she was wearing.

Admiring its elegance in front of the mirror. It was a red piece over pure white cloth. Embroidered by noble insignias and padded securely on the shoulder.

Awe was painted in her face.

  
  


She's wearing one of his clothes again, she happily thought to herself. Although it may be a size larger than hers, she was resourceful enough to make adjustments and befit into the fabric.

  
  


Soo-ryeon proceeded to braid her hair but Lee Hwon came close and offered her something.

  
  


"Don't tie your hair." He commanded.

Her eyes were full of perplexity springing onto him. Soo-ryeon's face was full of questions.

  
  


Gently swatting her hands away from her hair, Lee Hwon made her face the mirror once more. Gathering her hair into a laid back, he placed the object above her head.

  
  


"Wear this instead." He said.

  
  


It was a gold studded comb. Glimmering lively on the top of her head.

  
  


Soo-ryeon admired it through her reflection. Her face was fully exposed. Her hair was all tidied up and held firmly by the golden hairpiece.

  
  


Soo-ryeon couldn't hide her bedazzlement. Cupping her own cheek, she admired how she looked.

From the royal red hanbok up to the gold accessory sitting on her hair.

  
  
  


She looked noble.

  
  
  


Lee Hwon just stared at her awe. Mesmerized by her innocence and undeniable disarming beauty. Looking like a true noble at one point and a simple commoner in the other.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon then twirled and faced him. Curious to why she's given something grand.

"My Lord, what is this for? Where are we heading to?"

  
  
  
  
  


He raised his hand and offered it to her.

  
  


"Come and hunt with me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was already high up in the sky. Brightly shining in the afternoon. The vast cerulean heavens were nearly cloudless save for streaks of white clouds riding the drift of the winds.

  
  
  
  


"Do you know how to use a bow?" He asked while steadying his horse.

  
  
  


"I quite acquired knowledge when I was younger but I'm afraid I'm not good as before."

  
  
  


"Want to test if you could still do it?" Another query.

He reached for the archery weapon hoisted at the back of the stallion.

  
  


"Here, have this." Placing the bow in the surprised lady's hands and slinging the quiver around her body.

  
  


"Good sir, I-I don't think I'm still good at this I-"

  
  


"Then think of this day as tutelage on archery." He butted in to stop her from doubting herself.

  
  
  


"Show me how you stretch the bowstring." Lee Hwon commanded her.

  
  


Soo-ryeon, who was quite hesitant at first, was forced to abide afterwards.

  
  


And so she pulled the string with her might.

  
  


"Nope. Straighten your posture." He judged. Lee Hwon then reached for her lower back and pushed her from slouching.

His jolting push caught her by surprise. Realizing how huge his hands were in actuality.

  
  


"You're holding it right, just remember to closely watch your posture." He gave her advice.

  
  
  


"G-got it, My Lord."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After that, he assisted her to straddle on the stallion. He hopped after he ensured everything was up and good to go.

Reaching for the reins, Lee Hwon maneuvered their vehicle to a ready.

  
  


He called for her attention and was immediately entertained.

  
  


"Let's see how much spoils we can collect from the game." He exclaimed.

  
  


A whiplash of the reins and their hunt began.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Running and crouching over lush plants and boulders, they hunt for their prey.

Soo-ryeon was quick to familiarize with the weapon. A few tries and futile aiming till she has successfully caught two rabbits.

Proudly waving her hands to Lee Hwon, proud of her own spoils.

Lee Hwon would smile at her in praises and would tell her to keep the celebration down to avoid frightening the other animals.

It was an energetic afternoon hunt, indeed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They stopped at a large opening in the woods. Tall and thick grasses sprawling all over the emerald expanse.

Situating themselves atop a high rock overseeing the entirety of the meadow below. No nook and cranny hidden from their eyes.

  
  
  


The tandem waited in silence for a prey until a rustling was heard through the vegetation. It was a deer grazing from a few meters away from them.

  
  


"Alright, our last game." Lee Hwon hushly instructed Soo-ryeon.

Taking his own bow, he aimed for it.

  
  


_Swoooosshh!_

  
  


The arrow went flying into the direction of the mammal. 

  
  


It screeched hard when the arrowhead pierced through its calf. Desperately hopped it's way out of the meadow and into the verdant forest.

  
  


Soo-ryeon was amazed by his skills. Clapping her hands in praises but was immediately stopped when he faced her.

  
  


"Now, let's find that deer for you to finish it."

  
  
  
  
  
  


They chased the deer. Following the blood path made by its trickling wound.

  
  
  


It didn't take long and they found it near a hollowed tree, licking the dripping blood from where the arrow had hit it.

  
  


"Soo-ryeon, it's up to you now." Lee Hwon commanded.

  
  


She nodded. Empowered by his display from a while ago. Pulling the string with ease, arrowhead pointing on the deer's neck.

  
  


Soo-ryeon was about to release her hold when the deer looked her way.

  
  


Its black eyes piercing through her exhilaration. Gazing at her, stares that conveys the pain it was enduring.

  
  


Soo-ryeon stood right in her place, petrified from the pitiful scenery.

  
  
  


It shook her resolve.

Mercy overwhelmed her and she found her arms losing the strength to hold the wooden weapon.

  
  


Her drive to kill the deer dissolves from its very sight.

  
  


But she knew she had to end its suffering. The initial injury it received was actually enough to gradually kill it.

And what she had to do now was execute the last rites and finish its impending suffering.

Yet she can't.

The deer's eyes reminded her of memories.

Memories from the past.

Both painful and hopeless.

  
  
  
  


Silence befell her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Shhhhooot!_

  
  


An arrow whistled past her and into the deer.

  
  


It hit its neck ensuing the prey to squelch hard as it dropped spasming into the cold soil.

  
  


It was Lee Hwon's shot that put the animal out of its demise.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He then stood next to Soo-ryeon who was dumbfounded and feeling defeated. Fishing for her hand and squeezed it.

  
  


"I... I can't bring myself to kill it. I'm really sorry, My Lord.." She apologized in embarrassment.

  
  


"It's fine. My apologies too for making you do something hard." He retorted.

  
  


"I want to put it down but I lost the will to do so." She sulked. Frustrated that her sympathetic nature took the best of her.

  
  
  
  
  


She looked so small as she moped. Tiny in her breathing and frowning face. Almost endearing for the admiring man standing next to her. A gentle smile made its way into the corners of his mouth. He fails to control his wonderment for her, pat her head and brushed her hair.

  
  
  


"No need to sulk, silly. You tried and that's what matters." He consoled her.

  
  


Lee Hwon then took the bow from her possession. Placing both his and hers back to the hoister.

"I guess the hunt ends here. Let's head back to the village, shall we?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


The stallion came to their need after Lee Hwon whistled to call it. The signal sounded so peculiar that it piqued Soo-ryeon's curiosity. 

  
  
  


She finds it amusingly unique and Lee Hwon caught her wondering.

  
  


"I made him get used to that sound." Taking pride in her astonishment.

  
  


"It took a long before he got familiar with the call but luckily he did just in time." He added.

  
  
  


Lee Hwon then gestured to her to ride the stallion first since he has to secure their hunt.

  
  


Soo-ryeon was so amazed with the whistle and unconsciously humming to its tune. But Lee Hwon, who was keen at nearly everything, caught her fancied by it. 

  
  


After assuring everything was in place, he then hopped and rode with her.

  
  
  
  


"Want me to teach you the whistle?" Taunting her. Displaying his sly dexterity.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon was jared with his cunning invitation.

"But My Lord, I'm afraid I can't cater to your requests." She nervously replied.

  
  
  


Lee Hwon just snickered.

  
  


"We'll see about that."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was almost sunset when they entered the village premise. The land was basking in orange hue.

  
  


They galloped into a ghosted alleyway to avoid the areas where mostly people would crowd.

"My Lord, you could drop me here and I'll just walk my way home." Soo-ryeon was concerned about him. She knew people would always have their attention glued to him.

She was about to remove the golden hairpiece on her head but Lee Hwon stopped her.

  
  


"Why are you removing that?" Perplexedly questioning her action.

  
  


"Oh. I can't wear this on my way home, My Lord. People might think I stole such luxury." She was straightforward.

  
  


Grabbing for her busy hand, Lee Hwon pressed the comb back into her hair.

"My Lord?"

  
  
  


"You don't have to remove that...." He assured her yet it only left her even more confused.

  
  
  


"...and you don't have to set foot on that forsaken place anymore."

  
  


A kick on the stallion's side brought it to a _neigh_. It picked up its pace and galloped hard into the wind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at Lee Hwon's place. The guards promptly open the gates in honor of his arrival.

  
  


"B-but My Lord, I have to go home." Soo-ryeon was shuffling in her seat.

  
  


Worry crept into her mind. She knew she had to go home. For Bang Do whom she left without even prior notice.

The boy must've been worried all night not knowing why her noona wasn't home last night until today's afternoon.

He might be thinking something bad happened to her. Worst case, the _kisaeng_ matron might direct her frustration for Soo-ryeon to her little brother. She can't fathom the possibility.

  
  


Soo-ryeon was ready to get a scolding, another fierce slap and demeaning insults from Ms. Wang but she didn't mind. She savored her night with Lee Hwon and Soo-ryeon knew that it meant grave consequences.

If she has to pay the price for deriding her promise, she's more than willing to receive punishment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Noonaaaaaaaa_!"

A small bleary shout came from the hanok's yard.

  
  


Soo-ryeon thought that her worries turned her delirious because she knew she just heard Bang Do's voice calling for her.

  
  


Another shout of her name, much more crisp and clear than the first one shook her to reality.

  
  


It wasn't hallucination. It was indeed real.

  
  
  
  


Bang Do was running towards them. Tiny legs running up to her.

  
  


She immediately hopped off the horse without any care if she has to stumble upon reaching the ground. Luckily, Lee Hwon was quick and glided her aground with his strong arm.

  
  


"Bang Do!" She exhaled as her little sibling jumped into her embrace.

" _Noona_! I missed you. Where have you been?!" His tiny chest heaves of excitement and longing.

  
  


"I.... uh... I had to go somewhere. I'm sorry I haven't informed you." Ofcourse she can't blurt out her reason. It's not appropriate for a young mind and she doesn't even have a plan to boast it even.

Lee Hwon just chuckled after her laughable reason.

  
  
  
  


"Why are you here?! You should be home by now, Bang Do." Diverting his attention before he inquires of the same topic furthermore.

  
  
  


"This is our home now!" Bang Do exclaimed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is where you will live now." 

Lee Hwon butted in. Straddling off the vehicle, he stood next to Soo-ryeon who was kneeling and frisked Little Bang Do's hair.

  
  


"That's right! _Mr. Purse_ here said we could live here!" The kid was really overjoyed.

"We don't have to sleep in a small room again!" He hopped and crammed back into the house, leaving the adults on their own.

  
  
  


" _Mr. Purse?_ _Aish!_ " The smile on Lee Hwon's face disappeared when Bang Do called him that way.

  
  


Haejin, one of his trusted guardsman, also his friend, approached them. Holding his tummy and laughing hard.

  
  


"May I take your horse into the stable, _Mr. Purse?_ " He reached for the stallion's reins after teasing him.

  
  


Lee Hwon just also laughed it off.

"My, that little kid." 

  
  
  
  


They were making their way into the house. Soo-ryeon was fidgeting. Wanting to ask the man in front of him questions regarding the sudden turn of events.

  
  
  


"My Lord, isn't this too much?" Soo-ryeon implied. Walking a few steps behind Lee Hwon.

  
  


"What's too much? I don't find this absurd at all." He retorted.

  
  


"The _kisaeng_ matron might get a wind of this and it could get you in danger."

Thinking that Ms. Wang doesn't have any idea about this.

  
  


"She knew, Soo-ryeon. I pulled you out of that place. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yes.. 

  
  
  
  


He pulled her out of that place....

  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon was keen on executing that....

  
  
  


And he made sure he would succeed...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


EARLIER THIS DAY

  
  
  


He stared at her sleeping. She was indeed tired from all the strain he has caused her small body.

_But what can he do if he longed for her to such extent?_

A week not hearing anything from her. Also the sudden interruption of their deal made him think of many scenarios.

Some angered him.

But mostly, frightened him.

  
  


He recalled how she was nearly taken away from him. Back at the dark alley, he was furious and fearful to witness her life being threatened.

  
  


His jaw clenched, wanting to kill the man right then and there.

_I can't let that happen again._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then he saw the tiny chap on her mouth, Lee Hwon knew whatever caused it should be ceased.

  
  


"I'll make sure to keep you safe." He whispered in her sleep.

  
  


Lee Hwon kissed her forehead before departing the hidden room. Ensuring she's kept secured even if she's alone. Swearing to come back into her arms immediately.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sky was still dark when he left the cave. Fog enshrouded the whole forest. Obscuring the path yet the bleakness didn't hindered his dedication.

  
  
  
  


Astride his trusty stallion, he traveled back into his residence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Haejin, have someone go to where Soo-ryeon lives." He instructed his friend.

  
  


"The _kisaeng_ house, Master? But why?" Haejin asked.

  
  
  


"I want her and his brother out of that place. If the matron ever shows signs of disapproval, make sure to shove her all the money she would ask." Lee Hwon gave him further information.

  
  


Haejin just fell silent.

Looking attentively at Lee Hwon's determination.

  
  
  
  
  


"Lee Hwon, how long do you want to keep on doing this?" Frustration for his dear friend weighs on his question.

  
  


"As long as I could, Haejin." Lee Hwon answered without any second thoughts.

  
  


"You do know well the _veiled sisters_ were after her. What if you die in the process? What then?!" 

  
  


"I don't care. I will do it because I want to do it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He doesn't care at all...

  
  


Not even a sliver of fear for his own self...

  
  
  
  
  


All that he fears for is for her....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_For Soo-ryeon_....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon was surprised, indeed. Still processing how things unfurled yet she has no idea when and how it happened.

But she's grateful.

A brothel is not a place for a little boy, she always knew of that. But their situation doesn't allow her to have choices. She needs a roof to shelter Bang Do.

And even though it was dangerous, she has to take the chances for a good meal and a warm bed.

  
  


There is nothing she won't endure for her brother.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon paused from his pace, making the spaced out Soo-ryeon bumped on his back.

  
  


He was looking somewhere. Soo-ryeon traced where his eyes were set upon and there she saw an old woman tilling a small patch of soil.

  
  


He then called the attention of one of his servants.

"Why is she still doing those chores?!" His voice was slightly higher than his usual.

"I'm sorry, Master Lee Hwon but she insisted on taking it." An apologetic response from the frightened servant.

  
  


"Tell her to stop it. I don't want to see her doing those things anymore."

"But Master, she said she can't just be sitting around looking like a burden."

  
  


"If I perceive her as one, then I should have thrown her out in the first place. Tell her to stop. She's not even doing it properly."

  
  


Soo-ryeon was taken aback by his words. It was her first time witnessing how rude Lee Hwon was.

She couldn't help but dislike him a little bit.

  
  


The servant bowed down as Lee Hwon continued his way to the house. Stammering in every step, not minding if Soo-ryeon was still following.

  
  


The servant was about to leave when Soo-ryeon called for her.

"I will till the soil for her." She volunteered.

The lady eyed her from head to toe. Astonished why she immediately took the initiative. Her eyes widened when she saw the golden comb on her hair.

She immediately bowed down as a sign of respect which only confused Soo-ryeon.

"Milady, you don't have to. You're not a servant here." She said.

  
  


"Uh.. No! I am a servant. Indeed! A servant." Soo-ryeon insisted.

  
  


"But, you're...." The servant's eyes landed on her hairpiece. She was to say something when another servant yelled for her name.

"If you insist, Milady, then do as you will." She bowed down once more and hurriedly ran away.

  
  


Soo-ryeon, wasn't able to get any of it, still approached the old woman who was clearly weary from her lament.

She bowed down upon reaching the grandma and took the small pickaxe she was holding.

"Let me take care of this, _halmeoni_."

  
  


The old lady stared at her for a moment and smiled.

"Did Lee Hwon tell you to stop me?" Her voice was soft and undeniably traced with the years she spent serving the young noble.

"I just heard him talking about you. I got curious and thought of lending you a hand."

Soo-ryeon then crouched and started tilling what's left of her work.

"My apology, _halmeoni_. Lord Lee Hwon seemed to be hard on you."

  
  


"Oh no. He's not, Milady." The old woman spoke.

  
  


Soo-ryeon paused from her lament and stared at the grandma with bewilderment.

"He's always like that not because he's hard on me, he just cares a lot." Staring blankly on the closed windows of his quarters.

"He's too kind yet fails to show it." She added.

  
  


"Really, _halmeoni_?" Soo-ryeon was truly curious.

  
  


"Oh yes. In Fact almost everyone here was a recipient of his kindness."

  
  


Soo-ryeon then heard Bang Do's voice laughing in exhilaration. The little kid was sitting on the shoulders of a large guy with a scar on his cheek.

Like a flash of light, she remembered who he was.

  
  


It was the same guy who chased and accused Bang Do of robbery. It was also the exact man who fetched her that night and nudged her looking like a hooligan.

All she could remember with that man were bad instances.

  
  


She straightened herself attempting to save Bang Do from the man's grasp, but she was abruptly cut by the old woman.

"That man lost his only child during a bandit attack." She said.

Soo-ryeon ceased her supposed action and turned to face the lady.

"His wife died giving birth. Then his child died from a backstab. He scarred his face in remembrance of the ones he lost. Lee Hwon met him and now he's here serving the young master."

  
  


Soo-ryeon could only glance at her brother who was excitedly riding on the man's broad shoulders.

  
  
  


Haejin came out from where the stables were located. Dusting his hands clean and continued walking till he lent assistance to another servant who was carrying a basket full of laundry.

The old lady spoke once more.

"Haejin, he's like the others, too."

  
  


Soo-ryeon sat beside the woman and attentively listened to her stories.

"His family abandoned him. The sole reason? Because he's a woman on a man's physicality."

  
  


"Haejin is not a man?" Almost astonished by the knowledge she just heard.

The woman nodded.

"He got casted out from his family for that. Calling him a curse. Poor boy doesn't deserve a treatment like that."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The stories she heard made her guilty of thinking otherwise of Lee Hwon. She never knew, not even heard such things if not for the old woman.

"Don't sulk, little one." She consoled Soo-ryeon who was dumbfounded.

  
  
  


"By the way, It's my first time seeing you here. What's your name?" The elder asked.

  
  


"Oh. I'm Park Soo-ryeon, _halmeoni_. And that's my younger brother, Park Bang Do." She introduced herself and Bang Do who was still with the bulky man.

  
  


"I guess we're also recipients of Lord Lee Hwon's kindness." Soo-ryeon added. Giggling from the thought of it.

It kind of looks like it. And she was happy Lee Hwon was so kind to give them a safer place to stay.

  
  


The elder woman chuckled in response.

"I don't think that's the case, Milady." She started.

  
  


_"I doubt you're a mere act of kindness to him."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Darkness masked the whole land with only the glinting moon peeking once in a while over clouds would illuminate the earth.

  
  
  
  


She was back in his room.

  
  


A surge of nostalgia rushed into her senses as she recalls her memories of the four corners. Sitting silently on his knees as he awaits the busy noble to instruct her with his needs.

  
  


Lee Hwon has his full attention on the documents laid on his table. He's back on his usual set up, focused on paperworks. Silently battling through each word that appears like a bitter pill he finds painful to digest.

  
  


Soo-ryeon was quick on her feet and offered him a chalice of water. Ever so gently holding it for him, afraid it might spill over the manuscripts.

The nobleman was glad to receive and quickly parched his thirst. He was back on his work in a split of a second.

  
  


Soo-ryeon remained silent. Admiring him as he works on endless papers.

She just stayed there, undetected and hoping not to bother him at all. Watching him turn and toss scrolls after scrolls which she would subtly gather back and pile for him.

  
  
  
  


Hugging her knees while staring at the view of the moonlit sky offered through the balcony. 

More than the darkness, the sky was painted blue. The mountains from afar silhouettes giving the scenery the solemnity she only feels when Lee Hwon's presence is near.

  
  


Closing her eyes, inhaling the peace she's currently experiencing.

_A true relief._

  
  


She feels the warmth from ages past.

  
  


Never expecting she'll once again be given a chance to savor such a feeling.

She was weak. Incapable of so many things yet this man sitting across her never took that against her. Maybe he did laugh at first when he knew all that she’s good at was to give someone a bath.

But greater than that, she was relieved that he never asked about her past.

It scares her if time would come and he’ll learn about her younger years. She's had enough of people who would know her story and immediately perceive her in a different light.

That’s why she kept it to herself. Never letting anyone knew what occurred and what unfurled. She was scared what would it cost her.

She shook her head. Shaking the unwanted thoughts away. She's not having them now. She wants to celebrate this small victory.

"Do I bore you?" His voice pierced through her.

  
  


"Oh not at all, My Lord." She calmly responded.

  
  


"It's actually the other way around." Looking straight at him. Placing her chin on her knees, she smiled at him.

_Not just a mere act of kindness._

  
  


She recalled the elder's words.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon coyed from the thought. Couldn't contain her giddiness and giggled at her own thoughts.

  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon, stop that. I can't focus." Almost like a command. But Soo-ryeon knew it's the opposite.

  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon was back in his work. Yet it looks like his attention was truly disrupted.

  
  
  


"Master Lee Hwon....." Calling his attention. Softly calling for his name.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"..... do you want to take a bath, My Lord?"

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNWAVERING SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL \\(T.T\\) <3


	7. The wolf and the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they lived on one roof, will everything flow the way they wished it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a fast forward.
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Might contain typographical errors please turn a blind eye skskskskksksks

  
  
  
  


"..... do you want to take a bath, My Lord?"

  
  
  


Her question hangs in the air. It wasn't even blurted loud and can't reverberate but it played many times in his head.

  
  
  


The night took a sharp turn with the drop of her words.

There was solitude before all that. But her invitation evoked engulfing flames set to burn everything it touches.

  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon couldn't mask her fascination for the nobleman that sat behind the swaying candlelight.

Today, she learned a few things about him. Awe-stricken by the gentleman's inept values. Enough reason for her to admire him more.

To worship him is an overstatement. Yet she wants to praise him. Soo-ryeon always views him grand but he seemed much grander in her eyes in the moment. Knowing his kindness extends to those deprived.

  
  


To someone like her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You longed to give me a bath, don't you?" A question so naughty that it doesn't sound like one. Guileful smirk playing on his expression.

Soo-ryeon raised her shoulders in crafty response. Brows wiggled and lips simpered.

"I do think so, My Lord." Agreeing to his inquiry without signs of fickleness.

Lee Hwon stretched his body, in hopes to release the stress accumulated from his strenous work and sore muscles.

"Then help me undress. I'm sore to the bones." He imperatively called for her.

  
  


Enthusiastically, Soo-ryeon followed his command. Quick on her feet to untie his hanbok.

  
  
  
  


His _jeorgori_ then came ruffling into the floor. Eyes closed and head bowed down, he appeared ethereal on the faint prancing light.

Lee Hwon's rear lays bare upon her sight. Soo-ryeon could only bite the insides of her cheeks suppressing her desires.

Yet the contours on his defined back left her throat dry. Growing sandy with each second passing by.

The urge of thirst scorched her every senses. Only a taste of his skin would quench the desert like feeling.

It was inevitable. Her lips were magnetized to his body.

She pressed a small peck on his nape. Ensuing Lee Hwon to subtly jolt from the contact. Soo-ryeon felt victorious for catching him surprised for a moment. Their past engagements were consisted of her flinching from his bravado and not one bit were she was able to reciprocate the sensation.

  
  


Or so she thought.

And that fact alone was achievement for her.

_A taste of his own medicine._

  
  
  
  
  


Palm resting on his lean waist, she clawed them gently. Squeezing him for short instances that heighten the hunger between them.

Another press near the small of his lower back and it send the noble to fling his head and rest it on her shoulder.

Eyes shut as each press turned into a massage that soothed his pained tissues. A moan was released in every aching pinpointed.

"You like that, My Lord?" She asked as each of her fingertips exert pressure in every pinch.

He replied with a grunt.

Lee Hwon then fished for her hand and brushed it on his lips. Biting her finger, seductively nibbling on it.

He twisted his body to face Soo-ryeon. Resulting her to fall into her back.

"At this point, I'm willing to forget I need a bath." He exclaimed as he pinned her into the futon.

His eyes were ogling her face. Allured by her striking beauty under the influence of candlelight and lust.

She was beautiful on normal instances, but even more beautiful when it's just the two of them.

Her hair slithered into the small space around her. She didn't even bothered to sport a braid or a tie when she came in his room tonight. Her raven crown, long and silky, was allowed to cascade over her shoulders.

  
  


Their heartbeats filled the silent night.

Like on cue, a strong midnight breeze entered the room through the balcony and blew the lights out. The room was then filled with nothing but the bluish void of the night.

They both shared a laugh when it happened.

It was dark but was just enough for them to still recognize each expressions. Pupils adjusting to accommodate what little to no light was given to them.

Fortune was on their side because the night seems to favor what they have. Even the timid moon peeked through the thin clouds that obscured its majesty. Moonlight crawling into the quarters. Trailing the bedroom floor like spilled water until it reached Soo-ryeon's face.

It shone on her. Giving her an instant spotlight. Her skin was glistening if not for the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She was gloriously intoxicating. Lee Hwon was unable to hold himself any longer.

"To hell with midnight bath. I'm dying for a midnight snack."

He pounced on her neck with inhibition. Ravaging one side of its length with his tongue. Allotting his time assuring no nook of his favorite part of hers was left unentertained.

Sucking her neck in drought-like enthusiasm, he slithered his arms under her and gently scooped her up, lifting her an inch off the tumbled sheets.

The delighted lady heaved hard when his palm found her breast against her wardrobe and began gyrating them.

It didn't took long till they had each other naked. A mild toss and flinging of the garments resulted for them to revere each other's bare bodies.

Her groin were aching for attention. Recalling that morning how he teased her slit for an entry but she was reluctant and didn't allowed him.

Reaching for her swelling womanhood, she beseeched for his shaft to fill her.

"My Lord, enter me." 

  
  


"Shouldn't I prep you first?" A question of concern from the handsome man.

  
  


"You don't have to, My Lord. Please." An almost cry rather than a request, it was gladly granted by the handsome infiltrator.

Aiming his length on her soaked hymen, the nobleman brushed his tip on her throbbing hole. Slowly shoving himself in her.

"AH!" Soo-ryeon yelped from the stretching of her muscles.

"Push it in, My Lord!" She cried.

A few more inches of him was buried inside her. He inclined his body rigidly over her. His arms were pillars on her sides. His legs, stretched out as he bring himself deeper.

Soo-ryeon's eyes rolled back to her guts as the entry only drilled even further. A moment of breathlessness caused by her desire that it slipped from her mind how gifted Lee Hwon was as a man.

For some quick whim, she regretted a little for not agreeing with his idea of an entrance prep. Now she has her arms hugging her knees while her toes twitched from the excruciating pain.

"Shhhhh...." Lee Hwon tried to hush her down.

"Don't awakened the whole place." He said only for her to realize she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Here, bite this." He offered his left wrist to her.

"Bite this and suppress your voice." She heard him say, she was quick to abide and the next thing they knew, Lee Hwon was moaning breathlessly.

Atlast, he's entirely inside her. Sense of accomplishment ran through his bloodstreams which was processed into languid thrusting.

Picking up his pace and building the rhythm, Lee Hwon lead them to an orgasmic journey.

They were two sparks meeting each other in ignition. Two embers flung into the heat of the moment and bursted into ablazing fire.

Pain and pleasure interwoven as their flesh and muscles contract and expand for one another.

They savoured the night with only the moon and the moonlit sky laying witness to their howling hours.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The water on the tub was clear. Soo-ryeon could see the refraction of her toes fidgeting beneath the tub.

Lee Hwon was slumped at her back. Sudding her hair to bubble. The man was giving her a shower.

"Am I doing it right?" He peeked through her shoulder and asked.

Soo-ryeon shyly nodded in approval. Her cheeks were red just from the sheer thought that someone was giving her a bath. Moreover, it's a guy, fully naked, with his organ poking at her back.

"Close your eyes. I will rinse you now." He instructed.

Bubbly water came rushing down her head. She knew it was finished when Lee Hwon pulled her close to his chest.

Soo-ryeon was cradled between his thighs. Encasing her within his arms - and legs.

Placing a lip pressed on her nape, inching a few microns away with his breaths fanning the kissed area.

Someone did get bathed that night. But it wasn't Lee Hwon.

"Never expected it was fun soaping someone other than myself." He claimed.

"Then I guess I should take pride that I'm good at it, My Lord." Soo-ryeon had to giggle from his naiveness.

He pulled her closer. Squeezing her in a tight hug. Light smooches were peppered on her shoulder once more.

The room went silent. Only the frisking sound of the water could be heard inside. Lee Hwon rest his cheek on her nape. Feeling her presence before him. Basking in the moment knowing they're at one place again.

Together in one another's embrace.

"My Lord......"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

  
  


Soo-ryeon grabbled for his hand which was around her waist. Lifted it up out of the water and placed it on her knee. She slid her fingers in the spaces between his. Clutching on his hands gently.

"For saving me from the alleyway."

Lee Hwon tilted his head. His chin shifting to her shoulder, glancing at their intertwined hands.

Soo-ryeon brought their hands to her cheek. Pressing the back of his hand on her face.

"And for bringing us out from the _kisaeng_ house."

  
  
  


A surge of courage filled Soo-ryeon. She felt the urge to tell her story to Lee Hwon. Yet, there's still a side of her telling her not to.

_Would he still accept me if I tell him?_

_What would he feel then?_

_Will he remorse me?_

_Will he choose to stay by my side?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Worry was drawn in her face. Lee Hwon might be unable to lay eyes on it but he knew and he felt her quivering. The subtle clasping she exerted on his hand was enough proof to him that she was indeed bothered by something.

It pains him to witness her like that.

  
  


He longed for the times he sees him smile and laugh about.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prancing in the city square the first time he laid eyes on her.

Youthful.

Jolly.

  
  


Lovely.

  
  
  
  


But things happened which brought her the downfall. It pangs his heart to recall the past he knew would never come back.

  
  
  


"Hey." Shaking her from her grievance.

He swallowed hard. His heart throbbing from the impending words he is about to utter. But he mustered the courage to tell her otherwise.

When he caught her attention, he knew there was no backing down anymore. Though, not that he has regrets.

But he was scared. For the first he thought he was frightened. Not in his nature where he could recall he felt this feeling.

Twas only because of her.

His _Leto._

  
  
  
  
  


She peeked at him through her shoulder. Bringing her ears to his mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This is it, Lee Hwon._

_You've waited for this...._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon....."

  
  
  
  


"Yes, My Lord?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"........ I love you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He felt her chest expand. She inhaled long upon realizing his confession.

Lee Hwon, froze in his position. Not knowing what to do now that he splayed himself out into the open.

His own chest heaves in anticipation. Feeling his heart lurching and squirming inside its cavity wanting to bail out and punch him.

Did he said he has known regrets? Unfortunately, it started sprouting on his mind.

  
  
  
  


The astounded lady slowly faced him.

Unable to surmise her reaction since she currently looked emotionless.

  
  


Soo-ryeon kneeled in front of him. She reached for his cheeks and cupped them. The man was on his edge. Eyes attempting to stare back at her in futility.

He was nervous of what she would say. Or how would she react.

Never expecting what unfurled after.

  
  
  


She smiled.

Not the usual way she lifts the corners of her mouth. But the way she once did. Pulling him back to that specific day.

  
  
  


"I.... I love you, too."

  
  
  
  
  


Like the cascading water out of the tub, Lee Hwon also felt overflowing.

Grabbing her nape, he raised himself to meet her lips.

Soo-ryeon let her strength fade away. Crashing her weight onto him. Wanting him to take her where he desires.

  
  


He plunged in to her mouth. Letting the moment lead them. His tongue brushing on her lower lip. Sliding inward with ease as she opened for his entrance. Lee Hwon can't help but smile in between their kisses every time his confession dawns at him.

It was a surreal feeling. To finally say the words he only dreamt of rolling out his tongue.

He reached for the back of her head and stationed her steady. Tilted his head in search for the best angle. Yet it was hopeless because no such thing exists when it’s with her.

  
  


Soo-ryeon gave everything she could offer. Embracing him so tight like she never want him to stop. When she finds him biting her lip, she would bit his in return. She was lost in pure ecstasy. His mouth was sanctuary as his kisses were nirvana.

Sharing their newly professed love oblivious that their affection pre-existed from the moment she lost her balance the first time they eloped.

Right here, in the same confines of his bath tub.

It was here where she allowed herself to crave for her needs like the woman she has become.

Where she lost her virginity to someone she never even thought was possible.

To him.

  
  


Her Lee Hwon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days turned to weeks and with the change in days comes forth the change in season.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Spring ended with the entourage of the enthralling burn of the Summer sun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Days for Lee Hwon and Soo-ryeon and their affection laid dormant and only known to them.

  
  


Only the moon and thinking, maybe the goddess that resides on it, were the sole audience of the nights they shared together.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon and Bang Do immediately blended into Lee Hwon's household.

Now that there was a child in the residence, the place became livelier.

Soo-ryeon would help in the chores by day, even though the servants would stop her to do so since they perceive her differently.

She wasn't used to getting bowed down whenever she goes out of the house or meet a servant on the way. She would immediately bow down much lower than what's given to her.

Soo-ryeon stays with the _halmeoni_ every day. After her tending to Bang Do's needs, she would proceed to the elderly. Taking the initiative and became her assistance.

They would till the soil which she found out where ginseng plants were cultivated.

Although it was just a patch of land, it was enough to suffice the need for it.

" _Halmeoni_ , can you teach me how to make ginseng tea?" Soo-ryeon once asked when she saw the elderly process the ginseng into a tea.

"What piqued your interest for such a bore some work, Milady?" The _halmeoni_ asked in return. Giggling in her soothing voice.

"Master Lee Hwon asked me one time if I knew but unfortunately... I don't know how." She answered.

The old lady covered her laughter slyly which only confused the younger one.

"There were only two people that ever existed that prepares the tea for him." The elder informed her.

  
  


"Me and his late mother." She went on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Master Lee Hwon takes his ginseng teas very dear to him. It's the only thing that reminds him of his mother.

I still remember how they would sit on the foyer enjoying his mother's distinct tea. Even I had a hard time to reproduce the taste he wanted.

I was the Late Lady's closest servant.

Before she died, she taught me how to make one. It took long and Lee Hwon won't even recognize that I made him one. He loathed it first because it wasn't made by her mom.

It took a long time till he opened up to me."

  
  
  
  
  
  


She gripped the pestle tight. Solemnly staring at its contents. Nostalgia seems to visit the elder's frail mind.

"Through this tea, I gained his elusive affection."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon was flabbergasted.

It hasn't come to her that a simple tea meant a whole world to him.

Fickled, she thought maybe she'll just forget her curiosity for the drink and let those the adepts do it properly.

  
  


"You want to learn how to make one?" The _halmeoni_ quipped.

"I want to but..."

"You said it was him who asked you, am I right?"

She respectfully nodded.

"Then you're on a much better position than me."

Soo-ryeon's brows furrowed in confusion.

  
  


"He asked you on a subject sensitive for him. That means he trusts you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon, under the tutelage of the _halmeoni_ , studied the art of creating tea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took her weeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Attentive to every lesson she takes from the elder woman. Studying privately, avoiding for Lee Hwon to get a wind of what she's up to.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Still lending him _help_ every night, she did her very best to balance both.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She approached his room. Heart nervous and hands tensed as she carries on a tray, a teapot and a teacup.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She sat there across his emptied table. Only the tea occupying the wooden desk.

Tensed fingers fiddles under the table.

"H-How was it, My Lord?" She mustered to ask a feedback.

The man swig the contents of the teacup. Setting the cup back into the table, he savoured the aftertaste.

His brows raised in approval. "Well, it's kind of sweet."

"I- I am still practicing but I hope it wasn't that bad." She tensely assured him.

"I didn't said it was bad." He immediately said.

Pouring one for her, he offered her the cup.

"I'm not lying, have a taste."

  
  
  


She took the cup and drank it. It was indeed sporting a tingling kind of sweetness.

Pursing her lips to collect the tea's remnants from her mouth.

"What's sweeter...." Lee Hwon openly inquired her of something.

  
  


"..... the tea or my lips?" He continued.

  
  
  
  


It rendered Soo-ryeon speechless. Awkwardly darting her eyes away. Lee Hwon was waiting for an answer.

"Ummm...." She started.

Lee Hwon just chortled. He took the cup from her and poured another. Guzzled it to the brim and scooted to Soo-ryeon.

He then pressed his lips on hers. Surprised she was when she felt the tea from his mouth flowed into her. Some of it trickled down her chin.

She has no choice but to swallow it.

Brushing his mouth dry, he spoke. "There, you don't have to choose one."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a lively Saturday. People cram into the village square as it's the first day of the grand market.

People from different places, of high stature and common would gather on this specific month. Merchants and traders also coming from far places would sell their wares during this time.

Grand Market is one of the few occasions occurring at village once in a while every summer season.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon readied herself, along with some other servants, and went on the opening of the event.

They were in hunt for fabrics, ceramics, and a whole lot more.

Dividing the search, Soo-ryeon was tasked to collect the fabrics. She craned her head to the long stretch of stalls crowding one road.

Textiles of different kind, length and color swayed with the wind. The whole stretch of the road was a festivity of colour.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her arms were encumbered with a pile of folded fabrics. Obscuring her path only allowing small space to peek through her way.

She was heading back into the caravan when she suddenly bumped on something.

The fabric fell from her hands. The other person's belongings laid scattered into the ground, too.

"My apologies, good sir. I didn't saw you." Soo-ryeon immediately help the old man with his items which were a bunch of papers and paint brushes.

Apologizing in every chance she could get. She almost got choked when she reached for a paper that has something drawn in it.

She was curious and picked it up. To her surprise it was a painting.

  
  


Of a man and woman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fucking each other.

  
  


Their position was truly flabbergasting and peculiar.

The woman was standing on one leg and the man---

She wasn't able to examine the painting since the old man snatched it from her hands.

" _Ah-uh. No can see if not buying_." The man seemed to be of different language as he struggle to make his point.

"Oh. No. I'm not going to buy, good sir. I'm really sorry." She quickly rummaged for her merchandise, bowed and hurried to her destination.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, Lee Hwon didn't call for her. So she stayed with Bang Do who was fast asleep in his soft mattress.

Her mind drifted back to the vague painting. It was truly peculiar.

And quite pain inducing. Her face cringed from the possibility. But her curiosity says otherwise.

  
  


_Would there be any difference?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She went back to the village market when the _halmeoni_ tasked her to acquire some ingredients for the ginseng tea and to look for ginseng seeds.

  
  
  


The elder woman wasn't in a hurry after all, so when her friends from the _kisaeng_ saw her, they invited her for small chitchat.

"How come I don't see you anymore at the _kisaeng,_ Soo-ryeon?" Ask one.

"Were you hiding under a rock? Haven't you heard a nobleman from the neighbouring village brought her out?" Answered by another.

It was Soo-ryeon's first time hearing that rumor. Maybe Lee Hwon made it so, so that no one would suspect anything.

"Really? Was that true, Soo-ryeon?!" A third one butted in.

She just nodded in approval. Trying to mask her foreboding laughter.

  
  


"Aaaaawe! How lucky could you get? And what if he gets bewitched by your beauty? You'll become a noble, too!" The first one daydreamed.

"Are you nuts?! That's not possible!" The second one bantered.

They bickered.

"How was that impossible?!"

"Caste system! When did you find a noble going lengths to someone with no fortune to brag??! _Aish_. You're leaving under a rock." The second one, who seemed to be knowledgeable of that fact, stated.

"Right. Never assume a noble would like someone like us. We're the lowest of the low." The third one agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_No noble would go lengths for someone with no fortune to brag._

  
  


It rung in her mind as she head back home. She was straddled on a horse with Haejin.

  
  
  


They passed a bunch of people gathered around a public trial. An execution, to say the worst.

  
  


" _Han Jung Min, accused of multiple instance of fraud is hereby sentence to die_......."

The man in black garb, standing on the platform read the rites for the man who has his head in a guillotine board.

"Multiple instances of fraud?" Soo-ryeon reiterated the accusation.

"Yes. But truth be told, it wasn't his fault in the first place." Haejin answered.

"Huh? What does that mean?" She asked him.

"He didn't commit the crime. It was his parents' crime. But they disappeared and wasn't traced so the jurisdiction went and punished the eldest child."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, Lee Hwon hasn't called for her. She brought another batch of her self-made ginseng tea.

But she paused a few meters from his room. She hasn't seen him the whole day, Soo-ryeon wants to check how he was doing yet her feet seemed to not allow her.

_Maybe he was busy. I don't want to bother him._

  
  
  


Back in her bed, she thought of her friend's words.

_A noble wouldn't fall in love for someone like us._

Though it bothers her a bit, she swatted the thoughts away.

_He's just busy._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, she woke up from the noise coming from outside her room.

  
  


She hurried to check what the commotion was all about.

  
  
  


"Did you see the lady who peeked from the carriage? Oh my, she's a pretty one." A servant who was craning her head to ogle outside the gates asked another servant.

Soo-ryeon approached them and asked.

"Oh, Master Lee Hwon was fetched by a carriage from the capital. There was a beautiful woman inside. _Aigoo_ , she was really pretty!" The servant exclaimed.

"I heard Master Lee Hwon fell in love for a woman from the capital. It must be her! Oh my, what a perfect pairing!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She hurried back to her quarters.  
  


Soo-ryeon slouched as she thought of what she just heard.

Her friend's words rushed back into her. Choking her out of air. 

_Told you, they can't truly love what's different from them._

_  
  
_

_Did I wished for too much?_

_Was it an unreachable reach?_

  
  


_What am I to him then?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


She curled in her bed. Tears flowed from her eyes.

_I love you, he said._

_Where those words true?_

  
  


She felt her heart ache into many pieces. Like a shattered glass she was. Can't even pick herself up.

Might be pricked and hurt from trying to mend the broken parts.

  
  


Holding her tears back, muffling her mouth to stop any pained cry from coming out.

The walls don’t prove shelter for her. They were too thin. One hiccup could be heard from all corners and doesn't want anyone to know.

Just like how they kept what they had.

The stares. The longing gazes.

The kisses. It was warm in her lips. In her memory. But she felt it itch on her.

It's started growing cold in her mouth.

His heat. His warmth.

It kept her safe. It was her haven.

But it felt burning like how her nightmare vividly depicts the flames engulfing her hometown.

  
  


Clenching her chest.

She remembered for one last time before pain put her to sleep.

  
  


_Soo-ryeon, I love you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three days passed. Still no signs of Lee Hwon's arrival.

The pain Soo-ryeon felt made her numb enough to perfectly hide her tears and shattered heart.

  
  


She was good at masking the pain anyway. Been doing it all these years.

Keeping another wasn't that of a big hurdle for her.

  
  
  


Yet she felt empty.

She's a void filled with nothing but blankness.

She can't even cry because she can't disturb the people around her.

Not the _halmeoni._

Not even Bang Do.

Soo-ryeon doesn't want them to see her in this state.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She's back at the village square.

It was already dark but the place was still buzzing from the celebration of the grand market.

  
  


Soo-ryeon let the noise of the place drown her. Atleast, for a moment, let the noise bang the thoughts out of her mind.

  
  
  


She just walked back and forth. Passing the same stalls countless times. The moon shines brightly in the sky. Soo-ryeon could only leer on it.

Cursing how it just stayed there. Overseeing the land from its place in the heavens.

Wishing its light could send her aid.

What was she thinking? She must have gone crazy. 

  
  


Shuffling on her pace, she diverted her attention into counting the ceramics aligned on a stretch of pottery stalls.

  
  
  


Never knowing she's about to meet something more painful than what she was already enduring.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A woman coming from nowhere suddenly grabbed for her hair.

Dragging her hard into the ground.

She was shocked. When she lifted her head to see who that was, she received a slap so hard it left her groggy.

"This woman!" The lady shouted. Lifting Soo-ryeon's head by the hair. Calling the attention of the crowd.

"This woman is a sinner! She committed a dreadful crime!!" Calling more crowd and gathered around them.

  
  


"Look here! This woman right here needs to be punished!!" Soo-ryeon was unable to follow what unfurled. Her head was still spinning from the slap she got.

  
  


She yelp in pain when the angry lady raised her head more. She couldn't do anything but kneel to accommodate the painful pulling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hear me! This woman.... She...She is the _Scourge of Naedokja_!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a part in this chapter that hints what could happen to Soo-ryeon. Can you guess where that was?
> 
> Thank you for reading part 7 I hope you like it 😋
> 
> \------------  
> PS. Part 8 will be a flashback.


	8. The Scourge of Naedokja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years past and Soo-ryeon has successfully hidden her true identity. Her story. She has told some who she deemed trustworthy but it only proved useless and always threatening. Her and Bang Do’s life, always in danger. Always on dilemma.
> 
> Now, she’s caught up in the most unexpected instance. When she thought she was already living peacefully, the pursuers caught her.
> 
> Her man, nowhere to be found.  
> Her life, in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Triumphant happiness comes from enduring immense pain."
> 
> Endeavor, my child. For the great exultation is your reward.

* * *

"This woman is a sinner! She committed a dreadful crime!!"

  
  


_I am not, please._

  
  
  
  


"Look here! This woman right here needs to be punished!!" 

  
  


_Please. I'm begging you._

  
  


_I feel her constricting grasp on my hair tightened._

_It hurts. I couldn't help but cry in pain. I have no choice. My body and strength has betrayed me. Leaving me when I most need it._

_  
  
_

_The moon. It shines brightly._

_Please._

_Save me._

_  
_   
  


"Hear me! This woman.... She...She is the _Scourge of Naedokja_!!"

_Save me, please..._

_Save..._

_  
  
  
_

_me...._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon, are you ready?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon, come out now child."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon....."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I heard my mother ask through the other side of my quarters' door. Sporting her ever so gentle voice that always proves to be my weakness.

Yet, at this moment, it wasn't.

Her servants have called for maybe the hundredth time now for her to personally come and check on me.

" _Eomma_ , I'm sick. Can we just have this moved for next week?" _No, maybe move it until my next reincarnation._

"Soo-ryeon, we need to meet them this day. We can't break our honour just because you don't want to get married."

  
  
  
  


Right. _Marriage._

This has been the second matchmaking appointment for this month. Mother would always make such meeting arrangements just to ensure I'll be wedlock as soon as possible.

But I don't have the aptitude to get married.

_You're at the right age to be looking for a partner but you seemed apathetic about it._

Of course I am uninterested.

I have many plans I desire to fulfill and matrimonial concerns isn't one of those.

I want to be like my father. 

Someone who excelled through his dedication for science and community service. A person who endeavours to be an aid to other people. A kind human. I admire him for that and I dreamt to take his steps.

Enough reason I reckon to decline being wedlock.

  
  
  


_I don't want to be tied to a man._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon, child. Come out now. Don't you want to welcome your father?"

I was beyond elated from the mention of father.

" _Appa_? Why?! Did he arrive already?!"

I jolted up from my bed when _eomma_ brought him up.

"Yes. And he's waiting for us at the capital."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was enthralled when my mother told me the news.

I missed father so much.

He has been away from home for almost half a year. Being a man true to his profession, he went to study on foreign land. In the expense, robbing us time to bond as father and child. 

But I do understand that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After many months, I'll see him once more.

I can't contain my exhilaration.

So giddy was I that I felt the servants carrying the litter I'm in having difficulties from my turbulent excitement.

  
  


I was overly bashful; it fully slipped from my mind the reason why we were even on this journey.

The caravan abruptly stopped in front of a large enclosed courtyard. The guardsmen at the ginormous gate quickly opened them upon our arrival.

It dawned on me that this was the residence of the family we were meeting. I was confused at first as to why we were the ones to travel a long way for such an appointment.

_It's the difference in status._

Even though I didn't get the wind of it, I still came if it meant I could welcome father personally. Whoever I'm meeting now, I just have to plaster a smile and endless nodding till I get over it and proceed to meeting father.

I depart from my litter. Mother was already out and was talking with another woman. She seems to be the head servant of the family.

"This is my daughter, Park Soo-ryeon." Mother introduced me which I gladly bowed down in courtesy. The servant bowed down in return and spoke once more.

"The young master and the Lord are on their way from their agenda. They'll be here any time soon." The servant was very hospitable and invited us in.

I asked to stay outside for a few moments. Gladly, she approved.

A good distance away from where our caravan was resting, there was a flamboyant garden. I thought I'd check it out.

  
  


_This is better._

If I could forget this unwanted matchmaking for a moment, I'd gladly take whatever time-consumer that is.

  
  
  


I reached the garden.

Astounded was I since I never saw such lush domestic greeneries before. It was truly amusing. The people living in the capital surely live extravagantly.

Two old women were tending to the garden. They were weeding out some patches of soil under the heat of the sun. Bending their frailing body, slouching as they pull out the bad plants.

For whatever reason they were still doing such strenuous work, I let it slide from my mind and hurriedly lend a hand to them.

"Oh no, milady. You don't have to sully yourself." 

"Let me, _halmeoni_. To ease up your work, atleast."

The older ladies just looked at each other, laughed, and gave me their approval.

I asked them why were they still doing these things and they gave me an answer I didn't expect.

"We want to not because we're told to, but because we're overly gratified for the noble family's hospitality."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was about to ask why when a commotion at the entrance occurred.

The large gates opened once more. I glanced from afar and saw two men riding their horses entering the courtyard.

I couldn't distinguish their faces since the sun's heat was making it hard to focus. Even bringing my hand to shade my vision didn't prove useful.

"The masters are here." Said one old woman.

Upon hearing that, I recollected myself and swatted my perspiration away.

_This is it. I need to finish this appointment fast._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


We were sitting across each other. The other party's _pawn_ seems to be as apathetic as me. Fiddling his fingers trying to burn time away.

I was appalled. Though I felt the same, I still endeavoured to atleast give them a good impression. But he failed miserably. Not even batting an eye my way. It irked me.

_Too much for being hospitable._

  
  


Mother and his father did all the talking. I find it farcical how they seem to not realize how awkward the situation was.

But it just went overwhelmingly awkward when they decided to leave the two of us alone so we could have time to be acquainted.

  
  
  
  


We just sat there across one another, awfully silent.

He kept on looking at his hands while I stared at him flabbergasted.

"So you want to get married, huh?" Out of the blue, he began the untimely conversation.

I was baffled from his question. "What?"

"You're the tenth matchmaking appointment I had to endure this month." He said. Slowly raising his eyes to peek at me.

I was speechless. Much more with the next words that came shooting from his mouth.

"Do you really want my family's wealth that much?"

Alright, that was beyond my expectation. He might be good-looking, I concur. But if he'd got this attitude, I won't let myself be wedded, least be matched to someone like him.

"Excuse me, My Lord. But I am in no way after your family's coffers. Least, be married at all."

"If you don't want to be married, why are you here then?"

A sense of defilement rushed into me. I have never been humiliated before. Not to a stranger who doesn't know anything about me.

"I came here for my father, and for my father alone. This appointment at all does not even mean to me." I was truly infuriated.

I stood up, forcefully and as big as I could. Domineering him from this angle, I could see his entirety.

"You might be a noble with all the riches in the world, but your upbringing and clothing doesn't even make you one. Have some sense of fashion, My Lord." Then I stormed out of the place. I hear him gasping from my words. It left a victorious smile on my face. I aimed for the exit. Not even turning an eye back to where I came.

  
  
  


I didn't even wait for mother to come out. I wanted to see father now. If I have to do it by myself, I would.

Going to this matchmaking just ruined my day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I worked my way to the capital port. Asking directions to where it's located. Leaving the caravan, mother, and the absurdly insulting young man.

I reached the docks and patiently waited for his arrival. Although I don't have any idea when he'll arrive. I just sat at the bench. Willing to bear the long wait if I had to.

  
  
  


I waited.

Shuffling back and forth the bench and the tree in front of it.

Watching my feet tip tapping on the cobblestones.

  
  


Counting the ships passing by or the people thrilled upon seeing the person they've been longing.

  
  


I waited diligently.

I slouch back into the bench and that's when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Have I been making you wait so long?"

From then and there, I knew who it was.

" _Appa_!!" I sprung up from the seat and hugged him tight.

He was surprised when I hopped to embrace him. He hugged me back. His luggages placed aground on his side.

"I missed you, too. _Sweetpea_."

Ah. I missed his voice.

It has been long since I heard it. Its sound almost slipped from my memory. Now it's refreshed.

  
  


"So, how's the matchmaking?" I was surprised when he asked me. I didn't know that he was aware of it.

"You're mother and I had planned for this because you seemed too indifferent about marriage."

Although I understand their point, I really don't see marriage as something of main concern.

"How was the man? Do you find him interesting?" He asked.

I shook my head in response. _Not at all._

"Why? Wasn't he good-looking?" He teased.

"I'm quite unsure. Yet I don't want to bother anymore." I retorted.

"We could always look for anoth--"

"No, _appa_. Please. I still have no plans to be married. Let me decide if I want to."

He stared at me incredulously.

" _Appa_ , believe me. I will if I deemed it worthy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was past the turn of dusk when we reached the village of _Naedokja_.

_Our humble village._

  
  
  


Mother kept on asking me questions as to why I left the young man without a say. Telling me it was rude and very unpleasant.

This is when I truly honour the presence of my father. He helped me explain to mother what we talked back at the port.

Taking an oath that I will submit to their request once I know it's time.

  
  
  


Luckily, mother was compassionate enough to understand.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


And so I lived days after that without having to worry about matchmaking and marriage.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


One night, I visited my father at his working quarters. Even at home, he still gives time for his profession.

Father was a _zoologist_. On the hunt for medicinal discoveries from the study of animal compositions, he ought to invent vaccines and cure various types of animal related diseases.

An ambitious dream, I must say.

But I have faith in him and if I could be of help, I'm willing to give my assistance.

  
  
  
  


I approached over his lament, carefully.

" _Appa_? What are you up to?" I asked.

I heard squeaking sounds from the cages a few shelves away. There were several large rodents caged and filling the whole stand.

I almost let out a squeal upon seeing the redness of its eyes. One rodent in each cage.

"Soo-ryeon, don't get too close to those." Father immediately grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away.

I was confused and he seemed to get the hook of it.

"They're infected." It's what he warned.

"Infected?"

  
  


He told me that the rodents came from the west. Currently, the foreign lands have been suffering from mass death count from an unknown plague which wise people thought to be caused by these pesky mammals.

  
  
  


It was a very troublesome story. Yet, I find it interesting. I exalted my father more.

He was truly an amazing person.

"How can I be of assistance, _appa_?"

He just shook his head. "Not needed, my child. This is a dangerous subject and I can't risk your welfare in this."

So I let my father handle things on his own.

  
  


When he was totally absorbed in his work, I continued giving aid to the townspeople.

My family has been an institute who's into charitable cases. Giving assistance to the less fortunate and guiding them how to spend their money properly.

That's where I got the sense of camaraderie. I don't perceive wealth and nobility as a division and hindrance to help.

  
  


I lived those days free from mother's pestering favours for marriage.

There was a particular family of servants who had their first born and I was so happy when I saw the baby for the first time.

It was a boy. _A jolly little bean_. He even didn't cry when I reached for him and cradled him inside my arms.

"Milady, having a child is quite fun. Don't you think?" The baby's mother teased me.

I chuckled. "Hmmm... Did my mother convince you to pursue me with her agenda?" Teasing her back.

"Oh no, Milady. I just thought you've become a great mother to your children." She politely answered and giggled in return.

  
  
  


Her words came to me like a splash of water.

_Should I be thinking of acquiring my own family, too?_ I asked myself.

  
  


_Should...._

_Should I consider my parents' request?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days went by peacefully. The weather has been very fine and still for the past weeks, it almost felt ominous.

Well, that's what the elderly folks would say to frightened youngsters who seem to be carefree and ignorant of their life.

_Why don't you be like the young Miss Soo-ryeon?_

I would often hear them scold those around my age.

It's flattering to be seen as a paragon but truthfully, I don't see myself as one.

I'm still young at the age of _twenty-four_ and I has a lot to learn. Looking at the folks of my age, I’m envious that they’re able to do what they want unlike the sentiment that noble ladies like myself were the ones that were truly free.

Unfortunately, it's all but a hoax.

I craved to experience what they have. Running to the forest with someone's hand clutched on theirs. Able to feel the warm skin and touch of somebody other than theirs.

_I'm envious_. Being stuck to uphold the family's name is shackling. Always having to put the best interest of the bloodline before yours.

I could only exhale the thought away.

Sometimes... I do wish, one day, I'll be able to experience the same feeling. Without the constricting obligation to do _the deed_ by means of marriage.

_I wish...._

_Someday....._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A new face has come to town. They said they were a noble family from the north who happens to be on an expedition.

I thought, they must be a very big family since it does look like their entire bloodline was with them.

  
  


There was one young man with them. He was dressed with the most luxurious looking _hanbok_ I have ever seen. Not to mention, he was also handsome.

The village ladies seem to take an interest in him. Unfortunately, he wasn't that much of a talker and would usually ignore them.

Being one of the known families in _Naedokja_ , my parents welcomed the new faces.

And there I came to know him.

We first met through the means of the grand banquet his family has prepared for the village people.

They seem nice, I believe.

And he seems to be nice, too.

  
  
  


We would always be spending time with each other, reading literature or doing my family's usual charity events.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Milady, you and the young master are a perfect match!" The servants would tell me.

"If you ever thought of getting married, I hope you'll choose him, Milady." They would always tease me that.

  
  


Then I thought of the promise I made to my parents.

That one day, I'll announce to them that I'm ready to fulfill what they wished for me.

  
  
  


_But would that even work if I barely feel anything for him?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I once sat with him. Under the shade of a giant tree.

I properly introduced myself. Hoping to know more of him if I do plan to finally get married.

He did the same. Also introduced himself to me.

"My family has a long history of being hunters. Until now, we keep the line going." He said.

"So you're a hunter, too?" I was bemused when I knew that.

"Yes I am! I have trained with my uncles and father everyday." _Oh. He was a bit prideful._

  
  


I have a few prowess with archery through the teaching of my father. But it was inadequate to truly call it archery.

Father’s work has cooped most of his time and that little bond has dissolved into thin air. I just let archery go because I had to one to teach me how. _Well, in truth, I only want my father to teach me._

  
  
  


Our conversation grew deeper and we found ourselves laughing at memories we shared with one another. We were definitely having a good time together when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and threw dust into my eye.

It stung my eye and it was undeniably irritating.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Immediately grabbing for my cheek with his thumb brushing on the irritation.

It was too late for us to realize our faces were almost an inch apart.

  
  


It couldn't be helped but to stare at his eyes as he did the same to me.

Out of nowhere, I felt his kiss on my lips. The warmth of the contact left me puzzled. I was petrified as it was something I wasn't familiar with and experiencing it was undoubtedly bemusing. It was a simple kiss, to say the least, and was enough for me.

But his hands suddenly went and grabbed for my breast. My eyes widened from his unexpected action. It caught me off guard that my hand thwarted in reflex and I had slapped him.

My reaction must've been brisk. Shock ran on his face and I was unsure if he was baffled, angered, or embarrassed since he just stood up and left me alone.

_I heard galloping hooves after that_. Maybe he brought a horse with him. I let it slip from my mind. I was surprised and clearly it wasn't my fault. It was accidental.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


The incident must have been too much for him because the next days he became distant. Acting like we were strangers. Although, I didn't pay heed to it at all. 

It wasn't my fault. And I stand my ground.

We grew colder as each passing day. Estranged to one another.

Maybe it isn't time for me to consider getting married.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now that I and the young man grew apart, I find my days which I spent most with him, empty.

I was always with him and I became too acquainted and used to what we would do. Reading literature has become blank stares on the vast sky. Conversations before became a part of a budding memory of friendship dried and withered.

I went back to checking my father who has been out of sight for almost a week. He was inside his work quarters all the time and hasn't seen the light of day.

" _Appa_?" I called for him through the thin paper door.

There was silence. I called one more time.

"Oh. Soo-ryeon, my child. Do you need anything?" He responded.

"Are you alright?" I had to ask since his voice seems to appear weak all of a sudden. Maybe it's due to him being totally riveted to his work.

"Yes, _sweetpea_. I'm fine. Now skedaddle and do what you must." I just agreed and left him.

Yet, worry crossed my mind. I chose to shove the worries away and let him off to his work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn't come to me that it was a presage of ill-times.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Some of our servants started to get sick. Their coughing has been a staple sound circulating the residence as they do the laundry, tend the garden, or sweep the ground.

At first, we thought it was just common colds contracted by the servants' daily interaction. Mother had given them herbal supplements already and relieved them off their works.

But as the day passed by, the number of servants getting colds started increasing.

  
  


Some townspeople seemed to have the same fate, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rumors went disseminating about sightings of _unusually giant rats_ scampering the rice storages and wooden silos.

Eyes were bloodshot red and fur was pure frisky black. Saying they've never seen such a rodent before.

I was then reminded of the rodents father was keeping at his workshop.

  
  
  


I went to check him immediately.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Calling for him through the paper door once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yet no response was given. It was eerily quiet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Appa_!!?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I called many times but to no avail, wasn't given reply.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I attempted to force the door open but it was locked from inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fear slithered from my head to my spine when I recalled his story from where those animals came from.

_The foreign lands have been suffering from mass death count from an unknown plague which wise people thought to be caused by these pesky mammals._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Don't go near them._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_They're infected._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This is a dangerous subject and I can't risk your welfare._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What was he even saying??!_

I tried to rattle the door but still wasn't able to do any difference.

The last idea I thought was to rip the paper off. Even though mother doesn't want her precious paper walls getting destroyed.

I have no choice. It's father who's there at the other side and he's not heeding my calls.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Clawing the paper away, the stench from inside rushed into my senses. I felt nauseous but I endeavoured until I had ripped enough to clearly see the inside.

I was rendered speechless. Almost knocked out of breath from what I saw.

_Father...._

_  
  
  
_

_H..He....._

_  
  
  
  
_

_...He was laying on the floor!_

  
  
  
  


" _Appa_!!" I hurried and ripped the entirety of the paper door.

Tears started brimming at the edges of my eyes.

_What is happening?_

The door was totally stripped off from its thin cover. Only its framing is left since I can't pull them away.

But I didn't mind that. I squeezed myself into the narrow space offered by the frames.

I squeezed myself. Not giving thought if I get scratched from its gorge.

  
  
  


When I successfully passed through, I fumbled to pick up his body.

But I retracted. I had wholly inspected his condition.

I felt my stomach churn from the sight.

His skin, his poor skin....

It was full of swollen nodes. Most of it was opened and popped with dark liquid oozing from inside.

I have to cover my mouth because I felt gagging.

_Appa_.... What happened to you?

My hands were shaking. My knees felt weak.

I could only hold on to the table for support.

  
  


It's too much for me. My eyes widened from the shock.

  
  


_Rodents_.

  
  


Right, the rodents. I have to check the rodents.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_It's.... It's gone. They're not here_.

Not one left. Everything's gone!!!

_Appa, what is happening????_

I started crying.

Tears bawling down my eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What is happening????_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, we buried his body in secret.

  
  


Only a few good people whom we trusted most gathered and helped us bury him somewhere in the forest. Far from prying eyes and from the village.

Mother was spasming upon knowing what occurred to father.

"I told him..... I told him to stop doing those experiments!" She was sniffing hard on her cloth.

I could only rub her back for comfort. Yet I, too was totally in distraught. But I knew how mother was feeling.

She just lost the love of her life. Unexpectedly. To an unknown cause.

Holding my breath in futile hopes I could appear strong for her.

Images in my mind came surging.

_What if I had become more persuasive when I came to check on appa?_

_What if I didn't leave him to be on his own?_

_  
  
  
_

_What if I had become a better daughter and assisted him, or guided him, or stopped admiring his obsession?_

  
  
  


_I'm sorry, eomma._

  
  
  
  
  


_I'm really sorry._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hope it was all a dream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A nightmare that goes away when I wake up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Or what if I don't have to wake up?

Can I just leave this painful life away?

  
  
  


  
  


I don't want to wake up......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon! Wake up!!!!"

  
  
  


"SOO-RYEON!!"

  
  


Mother was shaking me awake at the top of her lungs. I cracked my eyes open to a bleary atmosphere.

The place was fully drifted with smoke.

" _Eomma_ , what's happening?"

"They found out what your father did!" Mother shockingly answered.

Like a splash of water or a finger on fire, I sprung up from my bed.

  
  
  
  


It has been a week since we buried father. Everyday the situation worsens. A lot of people started having the same appearance as my father.

Swollen skin with the same black pus oozing from the nodes that popped.

We continued giving herbs to the people. Almost deluding them that our family was innocent from the rising dilemma.

But the herbs were meant for colds and fever only. It wasn't enough.

It wasn't the cure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Someone saw us bury your father and spread the news to the village!"

Mother shook me from spacing out.

"What? Who?!"

"I have no clue but please get up now. We need to leave!"

I obeyed her. I stood up. Held her hand and dashed for the exit.

  
  


My jaw dropped from what I behold.

The whole of our courtyard was in flames.

Under the moonlit sky, the houses looked like giant pyres burning into the night.

I froze from the sight.

  
  


Mother has to pull me down into hiding.

"Soo-ryeon! Get down. They were looking for us!"

"Who?! Who's looking for us?!" I asked in jitters.

  
  


"The family of hunters!"

  
  
  


Family of hunters?

The family of the young man.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The new faces here on _Naedokja_.

  
  


_Right, they were hunters. He said._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I remembered it now. He died.

  
  


Three days ago, he died. The same fate as my father.

The young man's family was grieving. We can't even pay respect since it's our family who caused all this.

Which caused the young man's life.

  
  
  


The family has lost its patriarch and its only heir. What was left of their noble bloodline was two adult woman.

They were sisters.

It was revealed that they were a guild of hunters truly on expedition for hunt.

The other folks with them were just members of the said group. Only four of them were of noble lineage.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I have to cover my ears to silence the cacophony of our servants' dying cries.

My head was banging from the screeching voices that would be immediately snuffed out into eerie silence and fire crackling noises.

_They were not to blame. Why are they being punished?_

_Being killed?!_

_They did nothing wrong!! Please!_

  
  


"Soo-ryeon! Soo-ryeon!" Mother grabbed for my face.

"Child, look at me!" Her hushed voice, almost soundless, caught my attention.

  
  


"They seemed to simmer down from searching for us. We'll make a run into the forest." She instructed me.

  
  


I just nodded. I was out of my wit. I couldn't think straight.

  
  


An ogle in hopes that the coast is clear, mother squeezed my hand signalling for the run.

  
  


And we did. We dashed into another hiding several meters away from whence we came forth.

  
  
  


The area seems to be free from the pursuers so we dashed again. A few more meters until the opening into the forest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was eerily silent. Skin crawling stillness in the air.

Mother looked at me. "A few more Soo-ryeon. A few mo---"

  
  
  
  
  


She stopped from speaking when we heard something.

  
  
  


A cry.

  
  
  


A baby crying.

  
  
  


It was coming from an almost rundown bungalow standing in the open.

Then I remembered.

_It's the servant's newborn baby_. Her first born.

  
  


I glanced back at my mother. My eyes were gathering tears once more.

"No. Soo-ryeon, no."

" _Eomma_ , the baby." My trembling voice shooting mercy towards her.

She slowly shook her head. Tears evoking from hers, too. She held my hand tighter.

"Please Soo-ryeon. You don't have to."

" _Eomma_ , her baby." I wiped my tears then clasped her hold with my other hand.

  
  


"I have to save _Bang Do_."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I removed her hand from mine and ran nearer to where the cry was coming from.

There was almost no means of hiding in between where I hid and its entrance.

I peeked to ensure no one was around or near the vicinity of the bungalow. And when I assured that there's none, I ran as quietly as I could into the house.

  
  


It was dark inside. Only the firelight permeated from the cracks on the wall and from the windows gave frustrating illumination.

I followed where the little cries were coming. There I saw him. Laying in his makeshift crib. Thank the heavens it was sturdy enough to shield him from the shambled debris.

I picked him up delicately. Shushing him down. Caressing his tiny face free from dusts.

For a moment, looking at his face, I found solitude.

Staring at his innocence, I found momentary peace.

_I wished to have the same ignorance he had._

Oblivious to the world.

Not giving a care to the chaos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I approached the exit carelessly. Out of my mind what situation we were currently in.

"There she is!!!" A bellowing man's voice brought me back to reality.

_Oh no. They caught me_.

  
  


"Soo-ryeon!!!! Run!!!!!!" I heard my mother shouting from her spot.

Then the world appeared to be slow in pace.

  
  
  


She stood up and ran towards me.

Her voice... It sounded muffled and restless.

  
  


When she finally reached me, everything seemed to go back to reality.

"Soo-ryeon, run! Now!" She commanded me. Squeezing my arm tight, flinging and pushing me towards the few meters bound to our escape.

A forceful nudge that woke me up to my senses. My feet flew on their own. Carrying me to the exit.

Yet my eyes were laid on her.

_Eomma_ , why aren’t you running?

She just stood there looking at me.

  
  


Her eyes, full of gushing tears.

  
  


She just stood there.

  
  
  
  
  


With a smile.

  
  
  


The suddenness was deafening.

I only stared at her face.

  
  


My tears became uncontrollable.

One last glance, I saw her mouth towards me...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I love you."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I just ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Like a coward.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fleeing the place like a coward.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moon above me shines like nothing even occurred.

I sat there, crying, with the baby cradled in my hands.

  
  
  


_Why does this have to happen?_ My heart was in throes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I have nowhere to go.

  
  


I'm lost.

  
  


I must have been too loud because Bang Do bawled from his roost.

  
  
  
  
  


I glanced at him.

I savoured his cries. He was loud.

Louder than mine, yet he doesn't know what happened.

His cries echoed into the freezing night. Pure of innocence and only in desperation for food and comfort.

  
  
  
  
  


We were both crying but his seems to be more of importance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucky him.

  
  


_How I envy you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I picked myself up from sitting.

From sadness.

  
  
  


From grief.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I can't be weak now. 

  
  
  
  


With one last look at him.

A caress on his tiny head. A subtle push towards my warmth.

A smile directed to him, I said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


_"Don't worry. Noona won't leave you."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the truth about Soo-ryeon is revealed. I knew some of you have been thinking and curious what was her background. I left a few quite hints from past chapters. Too faint, I guess. But honestly it was enough.
> 
> Want to know what were those? Here are some:
> 
> In chapter 1: When she tells what happened to her hometown being infested by a “plague” (Naedokja, which was revealed at chapter 4.)  
> Her lack of skills in household chores (e.g Cooking)
> 
> In Chapter 4: The title given to her by the hooded assailant.  
> In Chapter 5: The Veiled Sisters.  
> In Chapter 6: Her nightmare. (prologue)  
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> Important Note:
> 
> The Joseon Dynasty (which Moon Embracing the Sun and The Diary of the Night’s Watchman occurred) existed around 1300’s.
> 
> The plague in Soo-ryeon’s history is actually the infamous Bubonic Plague or The Black plague which also existed at Europe and some parts of Asia during the same years. It was due to rats, as implied in this chapter.
> 
> Basically, what happened if the Black Plague was brought to the ancient Korea? :)


	9. Tears of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been revealed. How would Soo-ryeon's fate unfurl after the revelation? How would it affect her life? What would it meant for both of her and Lee Hwon?

* * *

It was quiet.

  
  
  


Forlornly freezing despite the summer night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The ground was chillingly cold on Soo-ryeon's fingertips as she drew imaginary circles on the wooden floor.

A day has passed since the truth about her was revealed and was feasted by the public. Rumors about the Park family of Naedokja and how they and the whole village disappeared overnight spun in every townspeople's tongue. People that knew of her were in shock upon knowing and accused her for beguiling them.

She was fortunate that some still saw her as innocent. Although it has also shocked them to the core, the servants of Lee Hwon's household never looked at her indifferently. Haejin, along with several servants went to check on her immediately.

Before she was relocated into her current prison cell, she asked Haejin to keep her situation unknown to Bang Do as she was afraid of how the news might affect the little kid.

"Don't worry, Soo-ryeon. He'll be fine and you will, too!" A squeeze on her hand and eyes full of pity, Haejin assured her request will be done.

Soo-ryeon slumped back into the vertical. Gratified from the little kindness she received. Never really thought that she'll somehow meet folks that won't judge her like they've known her at the back of their hands.

In them, she found a new home.

Despite the majority thrashing her like a criminal, those people have ignited a little warmth within her heart.

Helping her to at least forget what everyone called her.

A murderer.

Heartless woman.

  
  


_A curse._

  
  
  


But the hurt and guilt would devour what tiny ember of comfort she has. Only stands proof how painful words could do damage.

  
  


Hugging her knees with her chained hand, bound into the metal bars that surrounds her, Soo-ryeon recalled how she was ridiculed. Her cries and pleas weren't even given attention.

She felt lost and alone.

Her tears had dried up and only her encumbering sniffs and hiccups filled her lonely night.

  
  


At the stillness of the evening, her mind drifted back to the memories of how she endured life after leaving the burning village. Taking the road less taken, she sought shelter.

The first days were the most crucial ones since she was helpless and knew nothing. Clueless how to battle the world's harshness.

Life has truly thrown her into a deep ravine with nothing to rely on for safety.

  
  
  


But amidst all that, she has one hope with her.

  
  


A dainty smile has made its way into her mouth when she's reminded of Bang Do. The little boy has given her enough reason to push through.

If not for him, she might have surrendered and succumbed herself to death.

But no. She strived to earn money -for food, for shelter, for clothes- because of her younger brother.

Tears suddenly began falling once again when the bitter truth rushed back and filled her thoughts.

_How will Bang Do feel when he'll realize what happened to me?_

_Will he be fine without me?_

_  
  
_

_Who will he look up to and rely when I'm gone?_

  
  
  
  
  


The night deepens and her thoughts are scattered.

Flashbacks of her childhood came in flurry. She misses her parents. Six years have passed and her imagery of them vaguely remains in her head.

Their voices, memories she endeavors to remember yet she just couldn't anymore.

Soo-ryeon closes her eyes in futile hopes she could collect bits of what they used to sound like. It was a fruitless attempt.

She shuts her eyes once more but instead recalls a specific someone.

  
  


_Lee Hwon._

Her tears gushed from the thought of him.

Lee Hwon has become a paradise to him. Yet he left, without letting her know. She felt betrayed. Memories with him surges her mind. Along with it, was the pain of him leaving and not coming back.

  
  
  


_He left me._

_For another woman of his stature._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_But wouldn't that be better?_ She pulled herself from weeping.

_He'll be with those where he truly belonged. He doesn't have to keep up with someone as problematic as me._

_He will...._

_He will live the way he's meant to be._

  
  
  


She wiped the tears away from her swollen eyes. Thinking that Lee Hwon must have grown tired of her and deemed that as his right. Afterall, she's a mess and would only taint his name if they continue knowing each other.

With a deep sigh, she recollected herself.

Maybe, she's out of her wits to think this befits her. Trying to see the positive side of it all. But she was left no choice. Looking at the moonlit sky, hoping it might reach wherever he was, she talked to him.

  
  


"Please be happy no matter what, My Lord."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon was sleepless that same night. He was shuffling on his bed. Tossing and turning in his futon. Irritated and bothered about something he can't decipher.

He's still at the capital. Summoned immediately after receiving news in regards to his long time agenda. Lee Hwon has been waiting as patiently as he could for this chance to arrive.

He has poured a lot of time into this. Burning his nights in order to perfect his work. Now that it was given the rightful attention, he couldn't contain the excitement and fear that were bottled up for a long time.

"It'll benefit a lot of people. It will benefit her. "

Trying to pull himself out of the fear. Motivating and empowering his ego.

But there's this indistinguishable itch he just can't scratch. Pestering his thoughts for quite the whole day.

_Something does not sit right._ He presumed.

Pulling himself up his bed, he languidly walked towards the balcony. Restlessly sighing whatever there is to it.

The night was amusingly bright as the moon was shining bright in its ethereal beauty. Clouds circumventing it like a cloth keeping the face warm during winter.

Or arms enveloping a pretty face.

  
  


He chuckles as he recalls Soo-ryeon and how she looks while cradled in his arms.

Like an infant sleeping soundly in his biceps. He reminisced every part of her face like it was a work of art worthy of awe and praise.

It is, for him.

And somehow, the uneasiness he's currently feeling while far from her was casted away by fond memories of them together.

Lee Hwon looked up to the moonlit sky once more.

Bedazzled of its beauty, he yearns for her.

  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon. Just a little more, Milady."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun began rising from behind the mountains. Gloriously climbing the heavens as its relatively warm rays thaw the lands from the evening chill. It would have been a usual lively day for the villagers of Seokjang if not for the news delivered for Soo-ryeon.

"Prepare, prisoner. Verdict will be read to you at dusk."

Soo-ryeon fell from her knees. What she hoped for little light was immediately eradicated.

She has been continuously crying for hours now. Growing tired of it, all that she could do was collapse from her remaining strength and blankly stare into nothingness.

Life has left her complexion.

Faith became defeat in her eyes.

She's reminded of that man she saw being judged the other day.

_Han Jung Min, accused of multiple instances of fraud, is sentenced to death_.

"Will I die, too?" Fear has once more found Soo-ryeon. Panic shivers from her spine down her feet. Turning cold when she realized that her life is undoubtedly at stake.

  
  


All those years, she tried to escape fate. Running from village to village. Keeping light footed and observant. It has been her life's unending cycle. _Hunted down like a deer with an arrow on its calf. Licking its wounds in dying hopes it'll get better._

That she'll get better.

But it was an impending death. Just agony prolonged yet was sure that it'll die anyway.

She felt like the deer she once hunted with Lee Hwon. The one she can't kill.

She sees herself.

She saw her pain through its black eyes.

And she felt pathetic for the mammal like she was for herself.

  
  


Killing an innocent.

Killing herself.

  
  


She was helpless, once again.

Stuck in the constricting corners of her small cell.

Alone and cold, it has come to her,

Her days have met its end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon was up early in the morning. The day he's been waiting for has come and he has to look the grandest. Impeccable in his luxurious attire, he stands like a true noble.

Well, he is and it's a given.

His bloodline is one of the noblest families - _an elitist_ \- known throughout the capital. Although he doesn't talk much of how royal his stature was, his action paves way for the description.

Yet Lee Hwon endeavored to hide his true identity and his family's history by being away from the luxury of his surname. He has decided to carry out his plans in life which poses as defilement for his father's name.

Fortunately, his father understood his point of view and let him do what he truly wanted.

  
  
  


It has been long since he came back to the capital. He spent most of his time away and onto different places. That alone has helped him diminish his name from the grandeurs and into the line of plain nobility.

_That's what he wanted._

Living afar from the eyes of people that always treat him like a god when he is not. Although, it's still quite the same since the ladies of Seokjang were totally in awe of him. Which annoys him a lot.

While other nobles were lavishly living their lives sitting on their wealth and name, Lee Hwon spent his as far as he could from that. Choosing to live in a small village away from his birthright, he achieved what he truly wanted.

_Her._

  
  
  
  
  


A knock on his door signals the beginning.

"Master, the court is ready. They're waiting for you." His secretary spoke from the other end of his quarters.

"Alright, you can do this. Lee Hwon."

  
  
  
  


His footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor. This was his return to the legislators' hall. To the kingdom.

Lee Hwon is a lawmaker.

It had been a secret for most since he chose it that way. With the help of his father's royal bloodline and reputation, he had successfully hidden that fact.

Standing inside the large amphitheatre surrounded by elderly scholars and lawmakers alike, he defended his amendment for its last reading.

The nights he burned to study and revise. The candles melted to shed him light and prowess.

And Soo-ryeon who became his motivation and inspiration when he felt giving up.

He is ready for this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Showcasing his unbound intelligence.

Making his presence known and felt.

  
  


Executing his duty as a just servant of the law with indignation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alas, he bent and broke the plume that caused so much suffering.

  
  


The amendment was successful.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But what exultance he felt was abruptly extinguished when he saw his lady assistant running towards him.

"Master Lee Hwon...." The pretty lady who fetched him from Seokjang was clasping for her breathlessness. Holding a piece of paper in her hands which appears to be a message sent through a crow.

"What is it? Make it quick, I need to head back Seokjang before night-time." He answered.

"No, Master. You need to arrive there before dusk. An execution following the old law is about to be casted on your servant!"

  
  


Lee Hwon was confounded at first. Pondering deep if he has a servant who would suffer such fate.

Then it came to him, like a dash of blinding light, whom she was pertaining to.

  
  
  


With concern piercing through his every being, Lee Hwon quickly moved on his feet.

"Miss Jang, bring my horse now!" He furiously commanded. 

Yet due to his impatience, he looked for another means by himself. He can't delay any second now.

Luckily, a young lad straddled on a black horse had entered the building yard. He halted just outside the courtyard and was descending from his ride when Lee Hwon approached him.

Snatching the reins from the man's hand, Lee Hwon hopped onto the straddle.

The lad was utterly stupefied when he realized what unfurled. Speechless from the sudden snatch and action.

"Good sir, let me borrow your horse." The horse galloped a few meters away when Lee Hwon paused to face the baffled man. In a heave, he said, "Wait for my secretary, she'll make amends for you."

Only a shocked nod was given as a response.

  
  


A kick on the mare's side and he dashed towards the city outskirts.

He was totally aghast, immensely worried as his heart throbs in fear.

_Let me make it._

Another nudge and his ride doubles in pace. His mind has nothing inside but the horror of what might have occurred for Soo-ryeon. Hands clenched hard onto the leather reins, he dashed into the afternoon winds.

_Please, please be safe._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a bumpy ride for the hapless Soo-ryeon. The road that leads towards the village square from the village prison was already a predicament from the beginning but currently, it became more problematic with the presence of large holes on the loamy path.

The carriage needs to halt from time to time because of it. Afraid that it might cause damage to the aged wooden vehicle.

In one of its stops, the accompanying guard has to fill a gaping hole with soil since it was impossible for the wagon to pass over it.

" _Aish_! What's with these holes?! What pests even did these and thought it's funny?!" The coachman exhaled in disbelief. He was truly roiled up because he kept on cursing on his seat.

"Keep the whining down, will you?" A guard, who seemed annoyed by his mouthful, spoke.

"There's a lot more holes up front, if you won't stop we'll make you tend to it." Another guard, who appears to be of higher ranking, motioned.

It brought the coachman to silence. He just sat there patiently waiting for each holes to be filled.

  
  


A few meters away from them, deep within the lush tall grasses, Haejin along with a few servants were laughing silently. 

Clasp in their hands were shovels while their faces were smudged with dirt. They have dug the whole road overnight in hopes that it'll slow the caravan down.

  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon didn't pay heed to the commotion. Afterall, her mind only drifts back and forth the happy memories she had.

She was slumping at the corner of the wagon's cage. The orange glow of the sun streaking in between the wooden prison bars and onto her pale complexion.

A glare on her eye has somehow broke her from her restlessness.

"Beautiful." She thought.

The scenery was a bursting play of orange and yellows. The sky, coated by carnation and cerulean clouds. It was indeed beautiful.

Soo-ryeon felt her throat choking from her own saliva. It was mesmerizing and the thought that she'll never witness another one like this was excruciating. Her tears were back again yet she suppressed them from falling. She's tired from all the weeping. Knowing that it'll never make any difference.

Hiding her tears face down on her knees, she deeply inhaled, desperately searching for any sliver of solitude left in her mind.

  
  


And when she found it, she was immediately swayed into a sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon woke up from the cacophonous yelling around her. Some were curses, a few were cries of justice.

The sky was beginning to transition from daylight to darkness. The land, slowly enveloped with the forlorn color of blue.

Two guards escorted her down from the wagon. Soo-ryeon just went with them since she was too disheartened to even put up a fight.

Amidst the daunting crowd was a raised platform with a table and a chair eerily placed at the center. She was then led to the chair and forced to sit down. Her hands were placed on each arm. Terrified she was when the guards tied her wrists into it.

Immobilized by the restricting ropes and of her fear, Soo-ryeon could only have her fresh tears roll down her cheeks. This only meant one thing, _death by poisoning_.

Her very being was trembling in trepidation. Eyes craning at the crowd in search of something. 

Comfort.

Friends.

A familiar face.

  
  


Yet there was none. Not a single face she knew of was there. She felt her heart sink deeper.

Soo-ryeon, incapacitated from neck down, could only raise her head in vain. If comfort was her only salvation, then she's left no choice but to seek it from the moon who was already visible from the gradient sky.

_Help._ She finds herself desperate for redemption.

Howling to the moon her last straw for hope.

  
  


A man dressed in black climbed the platform. His glasses were glinting every time torchlight would get reflected on it.

He stood a few distance from the tied up woman. The simple gesture alone signalled a wave of silence from the crowd.

"Six years ago, a horrible event has occurred at the village of Naedokja...."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon has reached the road that splits into two paths. The one on the left side leads to Seokjang while the other was to another village.

The road to the left was pitch black since there was no torch that lights the path. Although the other side was adequately provided.

Lee Hwon, frozen in his tracks, has to choose which way to go.

The right turn would be safer yet it'll take him longer to reach Soo-ryeon as he needs to cross a whole village before reaching Seokjang.

The left turn would take shorter but he thought it wouldn't make a difference since the darkness would slow him down.

Lee Hwon was battling his own mind. Worry and fear clouding his judgment.

The night grew bigger by each passing minute and he knew he couldn't delay any second of it.

His mind was racing against time and every escaping moment only meant morbid consequences for him.

He shook his head. Closed his eyes and breathe deep.

_It's not the right time to fumble, Lee Hwon._ He calmed his senses down.

With a languid exhale, he came up with a decision.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where is Lord Lee Hwon?!"

Haejin was tensely shuffling in front of the residence's gate. Hands clutched on his mouth, he was hellishly worried for Soo-ryeon.

He has sent a message to him through a crow and he surely knew it had reached him this afternoon.

They have done all they could do to slow down the procession of the caravan and by now, Lee Hwon should've reached the village.

His mind switches back to Soo-ryeon who was being read by her crimes. Haejin was so scared for the lady's fate that he can't even watch what's happening to her at the village square.

"How's the little boy?" He asks when a servant rushed by his side.

"He's still sleeping. Elder Nam is with him." She said as she recollects how the _halmeoni_ took care of the child.

"No signs of him yet?" An old worried voice was heard from behind them. It was the _halmeoni_ who seemed to be bothered by all the turmoil.

Haejin could only nod in hesitation and went to comfort the old woman.

"What should we do then? Storm the execution?" The servant suddenly suggested.

"Are you nuts?! We can't! That'll sully Lord Lee Hwon's name!" Haejin was quick to disapprove.

"Then what do you suppose us to do? The Young Lady is in danger!" It brought Haejin to pondering.

"If push comes to shove and he can't make it, then I guess we'll have to--"

Their conversation was interrupted upon the arrival of clacking sounds.

"Master Lee Hwon!" Both exclaiming as the man and his wheezing ride stopped in front of them.

"Where is she?!" He inquired with no pause in between.

"A-at the village square, My Lord!"

  
  


Lee Hwon's stares then shifted into the village square's location. When he was about to gallop away, Elder Nam called for him.

"Lee Hwon...." He turned his gaze onto her.

"... Are you sure about this, child?" She asked, truly troubled.

With fires in his eyes and conviction boiling in intensity, Lee Hwon answered.

"I've never been this sure my whole life."

The _halmeoni_ stepped forward and approached the mounted man. She fished something from her pocket and handed it to him.

It was the golden comb Soo-ryeon was wearing a few days ago and the other was an ampoule attached in a necklace.

Although Lee Hwon was addled by what he received, he graciously took it from her. He knew what the comb was for.

He tightened his grip on it and gave the _halmeoni_ a reassuring gaze.

  
  


"If everything turns dreadful, _let the tears of the moon help you_. I wish you good luck, my boy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A black vial was situated on the table. Beside it was a small bowl. The man reading the sentence reached for the vial and poured its content into the bowl.

It was a transparent liquid. Almost water-like if not for the difference in consistency. Looking so harmless yet the truth in it could sever someone's life.

  
  


Soo-ryeon's eyes widened in fright as two guards positioned themselves on each of her arms and stationed her steady.

"Park Soo-ryeon, accused of murdering an entire village by means of slow poisoning, shall be slowly poisoned in return." The man stated.

Soo-ryeon hysterically resisted the hold on her. Kicking and desperately forcing herself to be freed.

But it was a lost war.

Soon she found the man grabbing on her chin and aiming the rim of the bowl to her mouth.

Her tears fell as her eyes burned with disapproval. Pursing her lips as hard as she could to avoid ingesting the lethal liquid.

But the man was too strong for her and not long enough, she could feel the liquid rolling on her palette down to her throat.

It was bitter. Really bitter and stingy on the mouth.

Like an acidic drink yet deadly.

Her eyes could only lay onto the moon that directly hovers above her.

It was beautiful. Full and very bright. But the cloud slowly covers its light. Enveloping the land in darkness.

She thought, the magnificent moon seems to leave her.

The only thing she could ask for delusional hope has betrayed her and hid when she most needed her guiding light.

  
  


Her eyes could only shed tears as her cries drowned in silence.

_Help me._

_Don't leave, please..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"STOP!!!!!!!!"

A bellowing roar was heard coming from the back of the crowd.

A man astride an ebony horse came dashing into the village square. On his hands was a bow mounted with an arrow.

Like a tear in the wind, he released the arrow and it flew towards the platform and straight into the ceramic bowl.

It toppled the bowl and its contents out of the man's hand. Sending it flying a few meters away.

The man on the stage was befuddled when the arrow was shot towards them.

"What is the meaning of this!!" He shouted as loud as he could.

The horse and its knight made their way into the center of the crowd. People that gathered around gave him space.

They were gasping in shock. Hands on their gaped mouths while others say his name.

_It.... It's Lee Hwon!!_

"Cease this execution, at once!" Voice raised as he commands the spectacled man.

"And who are you to command me, only those with the blood of King Taejong can stop an execution. You're just a mere noble."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yes, that's what everyone knew about him.

That's what he worked for all these years of being away from the kingdom.

All this time, he kept a low profile. Away from what wealth and name he had.

But the tides have turned crucial for him. Tugging out what he stashed hidden from everyone's knowledge.

He knew this day would come.

  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon pulled himself from the mare's back and his footpads landed firm on the ground. He raised his hand and showed what he was holding.

_It was a golden hairpiece_. A comb. Golden was it that a faint touch of light made it shine from the refraction. But what truly took everyone's breath was the etched symbol at the center of it.

The simple comb has the insignia of the royal family.

  
  
  


"I, Kim Lee Hwon..." He started. Dignified with his eyes chanting with the authority he wields.

  
  


"..... Firstborn of King Taejo's elder brother, commands you to submit and stop this blasphemy!!"

  
  
  
  
  


The air was filled with surprise gasping and thrill upon hearing his words. They never thought that the Kim Lee Hwon they knew, a very handsome man who lived in a simple rural place, was part of the royal family.

_The House of Yi._

Seokjang was a small village far-flung from the capital itself. Enough reason for the village people to never suspect nor hear such extravagant information. The people immediately went on their knees and bowed down.

The man at the stage, equally addled from the alarum, copied what the people did. He bowed down on his knees and was apologizing hard.

"But, My Lord! This execution was following the written law!" He tries to reason out.

  
  
  


"That law has been amended. Punishing any direct relative of the person in blame is now abolished from the written law and shan't be put into practice ever again!" Lee Hwon indignantly answered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon, who was still conscious, was rendered speechless from the happening. Her tears have stopped falling down from the sight of Lee Hwon. 

The poison seems to still not take effect since she's aware of her surroundings. Surprise came to her when she realized that the hairpiece she was wearing from days ago was a possession of the royal family.

That was why the servants saw her differently. She now understood.

Coming to that realization must've been too much because her head started hurting suddenly.

The drowsy Soo-ryeon just stared at him all the time. Awed by Lee Hwon's presence and how the people seemed to recognize his authority.

Although she knew that Lee Hwon was already famous for his princely disposition, she also didn't see him as what he claims him to be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon couldn't stop herself from smiling. She saw him once again.

When she thought her last breath would be spent without seeing him, yet there he was.

In front of her.

  
  
  


Her smile stretches wide. She was happy. 

But happy was an understatement. She's thrilled, exhilarated and in jubilee to see him.

Clenching her hand to pull strength from within her, she called for him. But her voice disappeared and only air came out.

  
  


_Lee....._

_...Hwon....._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon's chest was pounding hard when he unravelled the truth about him. It was something he didn't dream of doing although he was expecting it.

But what nervousness he had was immediately vanished when his eyes found hers.

She was sitting there at the platform, tied up and pale yet she was smiling wide from ear to ear.

  
  


Seeing her smile calmed the anxiousness he felt.

Soo-ryeon was a comforting grace for him. It was always the case and it will never change, he thought.

  
  
  
  


But it was all momentary.

  
  


Lee Hwon saw her smile start fading as her eyes rolled back.

Soo-ryeon sat unconscious. Dangling on the chair with her head bowed down.

_Lifeless._

  
  
  
  
  
  


"No...."

  
  


"Soo-ryeon...."

  
  
  


Like a reflex, his feet ran towards her.

His eyes never left her state. Mindless of where he steps. Not caring if he gets tumbled or slipped on his way to her.

He doesn't care.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon reached her and immediately untangled her from the ropes. Soo-ryeon's body slowly fell into his arms.

"Soo-ryeon.... Soo-ryeon...." He calls for her name. Shaking her into consciousness. Tapping her cheeks in hopes she wakes up.

But it was futile.

"No.... please. No. Soo-ryeon."

Tears dropped on her cheeks. It was fire on her fading warmth. Lee Hwon's sadness gushed into her.

He was trembling as his eyes beholds her lifeless body. Wrapped in his arms, he could only embrace her tight.

In the darkness of the night, he could only give his warmth on her fading light.

The clouds above them parted away and with it, the moon illuminated the world again.

He looked up. It seemed brighter than earlier. It lightened up the land and drove the shadows away. No clouds obscured the moon's view. It was all alone in the starless night with its halo pulsates around it. 

Then he remembered.

  
  
  


_"Let the tears of the moon help you."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey. Give me water!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This dream._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


"You there. I need some water over here, please!!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This dream again._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


"Park Soo-ryeon, please wake up."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This voice seems familiar._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Milady, please wake up."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait... Are you......._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The room was dark with only a dim light from the candle sways atop the small wooden desk.

Soo-ryeon was awakened by that dream again. It has been a long time since she had dreamt of that voice coming from a man.

Up until now, she can't identify whose voice was it.

_I feel thirsty._ She thought to herself feeling the dryness of her throat.

  
  


But when she was about to sit up, she found it difficult. Bang Do's little arm and leg was wrapped around her torso.

The boy was sleeping soundly and was cooped in her embrace.

Suddenly she felt like she had a sudden time skip from the last thing she remembers and what's occurring now.

_Ah, right._ Her memories recalibrated.

She was executed. But she can't recall how many hours has passed since that happened. Rubbing her forehead from the stinging pain she felt from deciphering the turn of events.

But she decided to let it go, and assess her thirst first.

Ever so carefully, she moved Bang Do into a more comfortable position. Tucking him securely under the warm duvet.

Summer nights were still cold despite the days being extremely hot.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh heavens! Thank the heavens!" She was startled when a servant saw her walking in the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Milady! You're finally awake!" The servant said as she grabbed for her hands and cupped them.

"Oh. I..... thank you. Thank you." She was confused at first. But she immediately bowed down only making her head swirl from dizziness.

The other woman offered her assistance and asked where she was heading to.

"I'll get the water for you, Milady. Just stay still."

And then she ran as fast as she could to tend to Soo-ryeon's needs.

It didn't take the servant long and she's back with a goblet of water.

Soo-ryeon bowed her head in gratitude.

"May I ask, how long have I been sleeping?" She inquired the other woman. Her voice is still trickling with signs of weakness.

The servant told her she's been out for three days. Which in return, got a surprise look from Soo-ryeon who thought it was just merely hours since that happened.

Her heart twitched in softness when the servant told her everything she missed out.

"Master Lee Hwon couldn't sleep properly knowing you were in a bad shape. First thing he would do upon waking up is to check on you. Even before going to bed, he'd be here sitting and watching you and your brother in bed."

Soo-ryeon fell silent. She was too taken aback by what the woman said.

She thought Lee Hwon doesn't care about her anymore. Yet she was proven wrong. _Can she still have the aptitude to face him?_

Now that the history about her is known, will he still look at her the way he does before?

  
  
  
  


"Young Miss..." The servant snapped her out of her pondering. Soo-ryeon just raised her eyebrows in response.

".... looks like the lord has fallen in love with you."

The woman's suddenness almost gagged Soo-ryeon. She felt her throat sting from dryness which made her drink the water in one swig.

"Milady, you seemed very thirsty. Do you want another?" She asked full of concern.

The baffled young lady just nodded. With that, the servant dashed back into the kitchen.  
  


Soo-ryeon was left alone in the hallway.

The place was quiet.

Everybody seems to be asleep now and she thought to ogle around while waiting for the servant to come back.

She just meant to circle back and forth but her subconsciousness led her towards somewhere she forgot she was longing for.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon stands in front of his room's partition.

Clasping her hand into her chest, she felt a burning fear throbbing in her heart. She's unsure if Lee Hwon would still perceive her like before or will he find her like how the people treated her.

But she'll never know if she won't give it a try and witness for herself how he will react.

She pursed her lips and brought her knuckles to knock on his door.

But she hesitated mid-air. She fears what may occur once she faces him and sees him.

Soo-ryeon was reminded of how she thought of him leaving her for good and it left a bitter taste for her. Not because she's angry with him, but rather because she's embarrassed.

Soo-ryeon was about to turn and head back to where the servant left her but to her surprise the servant was in front of her already.

"Oh, Milady! You're here! I was looking for you." She excitedly exclaimed upon seeing the worried miss. Her voice was loud and it startled Soo-ryeon.

Soo-ryeon shushed the servant but it was too late when she heard the partition flung open.

  
  
  
  
  


And there he was.

  
  
  


Looking at her with the same expression he had that day when he made her wear that deep blue hanbok. 

The exact curling of his eyebrows when he told her to come back but she didn't.

It all shows at this very moment.

Splayed out, shredded down and his vulnerability exposed.

  
  
  


The fear she felt a few moments ago seems to vanish into thin air.

  
  


Soo-ryeon snapped out of it when she noticed the servant inching away from them.

"I.. uh.. Thank you for the water." She was about to receive the goblet from the servant when Lee Hwon gently reached for her hand and delicately pulled her inside his quarters.

"I also have water here." He gestured to the servant which she somehow understood. The woman paid respect and hurried out of the vicinity, chugging the water for herself because she felt dry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"M-My Lord." Soo-ryeon was shuffling on her words. What fear she had was replaced with bashfulness.

Lee Hwon was embracing her tight. She finds herself inside his arms and her face on his chest.

  
  


_So warm._ She thought to herself.

  
  


Soo-ryeon longed for this.

She yearns for his presence. For his assuring embraces.

The past days she was filled with nothing but sadness and remorse. Guilt and grief.

The world has been cruel to her but because of times like this, when she's cooped in his arms, she forgets the harshness the surroundings stabs at her.

In him, she found serenity.

And she realized that now more than ever.

She hugged him back, resulting for him to squeeze her even further.

  
  


Tears rolled down her eyes and into the fabrics of his garment.

She is home.

Truly home.

  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon pulled himself from the embrace and momentarily gazed at her. Tears gathering under his eyes. Slowly, he reached for her cheeks and cupped them.

  
  


His stares were running up and down her face. Refreshing his mind with her appearance.

Her beautiful twinkling eyes.

Her supple lips.

The redness of her cheeks.

Lee Hwon made sure her features were imprinted in his mind.

And when he's reminded how she looked like the past few days, he can't help but cry.

  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

  
  


The feebleness in his apologetic voice made Soo-ryeon's heart ached in pity. Bringing her palm to warm his face and dry the tears away.

"You did nothing wrong, My Lord. Please don't apologise." She tried to appear fine and strong but her tears beat her. The next thing she knew, she was apologizing to him.

"It was my fault, My Lord. It--"

"No. You did nothing wrong, Soo-ryeon."

  
  


For a split second, Soo-ryeon wanted to ask him how he was sure she's innocent. But her thoughts went to the obvious reason. The news was already widespread and undoubtedly, Lee Hwon heard of it.

She just let it slip and focused on him.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon's mind drifted back to when she thought he was meeting someone from the capital. Her stomach lurch from the fact that she thought of him that way.

She realized she was wrong to accuse him of that.

"My Lord, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" A sniff breaks him from his sobbing.

Soo-ryeon was too embarrassed to bring it up but she's cornered by his doe eyes that were full of curiosity.

"I... I thought you're seeing someone." She replied whilst fidgeting.

Lee Hwon's thick eyebrows wiggled in confusion and when he got her point, he giggled.

"Miss Jang? The woman who fetched me here?" He clarified her question for her.

Soo-ryeon sheepishly nodded.

"She's my secretary. And she doesn't mean anything more than being my assistant." He answered with an obvious teasing plastered on his face.

Soo-ryeon could only shy away. Bringing her eyes down to the floor.

"Well, now that you've mention her, she's kind of beautiful." He quipped which made Soo-ryeon's eyes pierce back at him.

Lee Hwon chuckled.

Wiping away the remnants of tears in her eyes, he assured her. "There are a lot of great looking women out there. But I only have my eyes on you, Soo-ryeon."

He reached for her chin and brought her face up to him.

She was breathtakingly magnificent.

She was more than anyone he saw or met before. Not even his secretary, whom she felt jealous, could equal how much she was for him.

He was on her knees, and he will always be on her knees.

  
  


"I love you, Soo-ryeon. You're the only one I would ever love."

  
  


She has been crying the whole week, from pain and excruciating agony.

And now she's crying once more.

Not from pain, but of exultation beyond comprehension.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and she gladly accepted him like she always does.

  
  


Right then and there, Soo-ryeon knew his comfort was bigger than her worries.

  
  


She has nothing to worry about.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The moon was shining brightly and its beaming light had found its way into Lee Hwon's open balcony.

They were sitting with their backs on the wall. Scooched in each other's arms while her head rests on his chest.

Soo-ryeon was admiring the moon's glory when she was reminded of something.

"When I was inside the prison cell, I felt alone. But the moon, it never left me. She never left me." She spoke with her eyes staring at the moon with gratitude.

"Oh, yeah." Lee Hwon commented.

"I should also be thankful for the moon." He said.

"Why is that, My Lord?"

  
  


"I was on my way here but the road to Seokjang was really dark..." He reminisced about the moment when he has to choose what path to take earlier that day.

He chose the shorter road even if it was pitch black. Luckily, the moon casted its light and illuminated the path.

"If it weren't for its guidance I might not make it to you." He glanced at her with fright in his expression.

"But you made it, My Lord." She assured him.

"No. I didn't." He quickly responded. Soo-ryeon tilted her head, confounded by his answer.

  
  


"I reached you but it was too late, you already ingested the poison."

  
  


"B..but, if that's the case, why haven't I died?" She hastily inquired back.

  
  


Lee Hwon notioned and pulled himself from her. He removed something from his neck.

It was a necklace with a little phial shaped like a teardrop casted into it.

  
  


"Tears of the Moon." He started, indebted to the tiny container.

  
  


"Elder Nam made this when she knew you'll be poisoned. They only use one poison when they carry such execution. So common it was that apothecaries have made an antidote for it."

Soo-ryeon was truly perplexed. "My Lord, does that mean I won't really die?"

Lee Hwon shook his head. "You would if it took me longer to reach you or if you ingested so much."

She was mortified from what she knew. Jaw dropped and eyes widened from the possibility.

"Hey." Lee Hwon shook her from her disbelief.

  
  


"Don't dwell on that. You're fine now and that's what matters." Slithering his arms around her back, she pulled Soo-ryeon close to her.

She was still aghast from the thought. Thinking if he hasn't come at the right time, she's gone.

"If you don't snap out of it, I'll devour you even if you haven't fully recovered yet." He foxily jibed on her.

Well, it worked because she looked at him and chuckled.

He chortled back at her. 

  
  
  
  


They shared a laughter like nothing grave had even occurred.

  
  


A good end for a morbid week.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue:

Her shrieking laughter ricochets around the hall.

In her hand was a chalice filled with mead full to the brim.

She was totally overjoyed when she heard that Soo-ryeon was caught and sentenced to die.

  
  


"Death by poisoning?! That fits her well!" A cacophonous laughter came rolling after her every phrase.

Then it changes into a serious tone in a short span. "Just right for her. Like how her family killed my husband and son!"

She was a woman lost on her wits every time she's reminded of Soo-ryeon's fate.

  
  
  
  
  


A man came rushing towards her throne, kneeled and kept his head low.

"Milady...." He called for her attention.

"What is it? Is this about Soo-ryeon? Why? Is she beginning to decompose?" She laughs once more from her own words.

  
  


"No, milady. She lived." Her bellowing guffaw died in still air. Tension replaced her exhilarated disposition.

"What??!!!" She snarled back at the man who flinched for a second.

"He saved her again." He answered.

"Who is this man that keeps on saving her?!" Boiling anger was evident in her tone. Gnarling on her teeth, she grew irritated by the presence of her savior who always ruins her plans.

She wasn't waiting for an answer since she knew the man was elusive. But to her surprise, he spoke of his identity.

"His name is Kim Lee Hwon, milady. Firstborn of King Taejong's elder brother."

"Oh, Taejo's brother. You mean his son is living in Seokjang now?" She asked the kneeling man.

"Yes, Milady. And we have located his residence."

"How farcical is it to have the royal family plunged into this mess?" She amusingly jeered from the idea.

"Do you want us to storm the residence, Milady?"

  
  
  


"The residence? Why not the whole village? We did it once, second won't be that hard."

Her guffaw once again echoed all over the large hall.

  
  


She thought, this time, she'll have the justice she's been craving for.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of Yi: Also called the Yi dynasty (also transcribed as Ri dynasty) is the former imperial family of Joseon and the Korean Empire, descended from Yi Seong-gye, the founder of Joseon, known by his temple name, Taejo (태조; 太祖; "grand progenitor").
> 
> In ancient Korea, nobles who are in death row are given the chance to be executed by means of "poisoning" (poison potion or 사사(賜死, sah-sah)
> 
> The dream Soo-ryeon had in this chapter before regaining her consciousness was also her blurry dream in Chapter 3. (>.0)
> 
> I was an avid fan of Game of Thrones and I thought of incorporating a GoT element for this chapter. It was the poison thingy. Valar Morghulis (/>.<)/
> 
> So we knew a sliver of Lee Hwon's background. Bits by bits we'll know more who he really was and how it seems that he knew Soo-ryeon before all these happenings. Stay tuned [>.<] \m/


	10. The wolf hungers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Soo-ryeon from her demise,  
> how did it affected her life?  
> Will she live freely now that she's redeemed?  
> Or will the fear of the revelation only strangle her freedom?

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"Lee Hwon, my son. One day, you'll understand what it means to be an _alpha_."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Have I been a good alpha, Soo-ryeon?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rush of the morning breeze.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The rustling maple leaves.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The chirrup of a fledgling on a nearby branch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The chorus of it all creating a sound that puts the heart in serenity.

Twas so serene, everything seems to be in still water.

Twas so tranquil, it felt tangible. 

  
  
  
  


Nothing occupied Lee Hwon's mind but adoration on the break of day.

  
  
  
  
  


Watching Soo-ryeon in his arms, head on his chest, the smell of her hair as the wayward strands poke and tickle his nose. His happiness was boundless.

_Her totality._

It's all what Lee Hwon could focus on. It's all that he ever wanted.

The one he yearns for a long time, now laying comfortably in his embrace.

He has never been this delighted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A slight nudge of her face pressing on his chest broke him from his almost eternal reverie. Her eyes, slowly pried to the light of day and immediately seek for his face.

"O-oh. My apologies, My Lord. Did I wake you up?" She innocently asked. Slumber traced eyes waxing till she was fully awake.

Lee Hwon was only silent. His deep eyes were anchored into her gazes that appears to question his quietness.

_How can someone be this beautiful?_

A smile found its way on his lips. He just couldn't wrap his head around the thought of having her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been a long since the last time they slept together. Not having her within his reach for a few days felt like a year-long drought in desperation to be flooded.

She already bid him goodnight but Lee Hwon knew he can't stand any moment without seeing her. So he grabbed for her waist and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

Lee Hwon won't spend the night without her.

  
  


She could only gulped from his sudden action.

  
  


The sensation oozing from his presence alone had made Soo-ryeon imagine things. Thinking that Lee Hwon must've been craving to undo her. But her current state won't hold up if he asks for it.

A brush on his arm, she quickly reminded him that her condition wasn't still in good shape.

Lee Hwon was perplexed, unable to read the signal she's sending at him. And when he understood what she meant, he couldn't help but laugh at her innocence.

Tilting his head to meet her eyes, he playfully jester on the already flustered lady.

"I only wanted to sleep beside you. Do you have something better in mind?" He foxily smirked which brought Soo-ryeon to shy away more than she used to.

  
  
  


And there they were.

Under the gracing light of the moon, both sharing one bed. Intertwined not for the hunger of flesh and lust,

but of security of company and love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"My Lord?"

She voice pulled him out of his reminisce.

"Are you alright?" She quickly added. Reaching the part of his forehead unoccupied by his _manggeon_. Smudging the accumulating sweat from his skin.

"I'm alright." His arms went slithering onto her waist until it entirely wrapped her. Pulling her close into his body.

"I'm more than alright."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon was the first one to pull out from bed. Straightening herself and the creases of her slumber garment. She stood up, bowed to him, and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" He followed her, confused why she has to leave early in the morning.

"I have to tend to my brother's needs, My Lord." She politely responded.

"And after that?"

"Umm.. I have to help the _halmeoni_ with her work." She remembers how Lee Hwon hated seeing the studious old lady straining herself and knew she has to shoulder her dailies for her.

"And then?"

"Lend a hand with the chores?" Curiosity filled Soo-ryeon's replies. She never seen Lee Hwon this inquisitive.

"Soo-ryeon, you're not a servant. You don't have to do those things." He slowly approached her who was already standing by the room's door.

He scooped for her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I was thinking if we can...... head out and spend the last day of the grand market together?" There was a momentary hesitation in his voice before he successfully conveyed his purpose. It was indeed the last day of the village’s event.

Soo-ryeon squeezed his hand in return. A coy smile playing at the corner of her mouth. But she was quick to suppress them by biting the insides of her cheeks.

She composes herself.

The bliss she felt vanished as her thought shifts back to reality. Looking at their hands for a second, she eased her grasp before bringing her gaze to meet his.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but..." There was fear traced in her voice. "I'm... I'm not yet ready to be in the public, again."

Lee Hwon must've been so happy that everything's clear about her and that they're finally together because he totally overlook what occurred the past few days. And when he realized it, he felt his heart pain a bit.

"I forgot. I'm sorry." Speaking low as if he was at fault for the happening.

"Oh no. You have nothing to apologize for, My Lord." She quickly countered him with assurance.

"Truth is, I'm quite used to doing the chores, too. And I feel indebted to the servants' hospitality. I just thought I should recompense for that." She added.

"But you're a noble, you're not required to carry out such things."

Silence came after that.

By the look on Soo-ryeon's face, it's clear that she's likes to say something.. Lee Hwon gave her time to gather herself which -luckily- didn't took long.

She lowers her head. Finding something to look at other than his stares.

"I don't see myself as a noble anymore, My Lord. That... That was a thing of the past."

  
  
  
  


For whatever reason there was, Lee Hwon felt his heart sank deeper for her.

The truth may have set her free. But the shackles that clasp her for a long time has left its mark. Tattooed on her and whether she may like it or not, it was etched deep in her that it changed her life completely.

He just let out a long sigh. Trying to put the worries at the back of his mind and tried to turn the dim feeling bright.

  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon was quite equally free from his works. The amendment for the law that kept him busy has paid off and now he's left with nothing to do.

_How about a hunt in the forest?_ He thought. But he promptly dismissed the idea as it was an outdoor activity.

Luckily for him, he was born quick-witted.

  
  


"Are you still up for a lesson on archery?" He coyly suggested.

Soo-ryeon was surprised for a second before she chortled from his pleading expression.

"Who's going to teach me then, My Lord?" She obliviously asked. Soo-ryeon meant it as a joke. Knowing noone was available to supervise if she indeed agrees to some pointers in the sport.

But she was addled when Lee Hwon offered himself.

"Me. I'll teach you."

"B...but aren't you busy, My Lord?" Stuttering in surprise.

She knew that Lee Hwon was always a very occupied man and merely had no time for this.

Lee Hwon only nodded vigorously in response. He has nothing to do anyway.

"Meet me by the yard. I'll be waiting for you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


The weight of her steps echoed in the hallways of the large hall as she approaches for her throne.

The lady was grumpy first thing in the morning. She was restless the whole night after hearing that Soo-ryeon has once again, escaped her demise.

She has been enjoying the thrill of the chase for quite some time now. Exhilarated by how her prey was able to glide away from every pursuit she lays upon her.

Like an elusive deer chased down by a pack of wolves yet was able to deter the hunt. It was all fun and intoxicating, she once thought. But it has reached its limit.

_It must be due to that man._

Her head tries to gather all possibilities why a member of the royal family has been dragged into her pursuit.

"Jeong Jong's only son." With a hushed voice kept for herself, she reiterated what her hunter had informed her.

"What does his son have to do with this?"

  
  
  


A group of hunters carrying spoils from a hunt entered the vicinity. The cadaver was still fresh and was trickling with blood as they guffaw their way into the slaughter chamber.

She quickly called for their attention and was immediately heeded.

"I want you to bring me information about this specific Kim Lee Hwon of Seokjang village. Trace his background, rummage his history if needs be. I want to know everything about him."

A courteous bow was given and they went on their way.

The lady slumped back on her throne. Mind adrift but not for the Park daughter.

"Lee Hwon, who are you exactly?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon was feeling down all day.

After tending to Bang Do, she immediately went into Elder Nam's quarters to help her with her work. And also, to thank her for creating the antidote that saved her from the poison.

"You don't have to thank me, Milady. It was my job to take care of the nobles in this residence." The _halmeoni_ , who was smashing some flowers and some spices in a mixing bowl, said.

Soo-ryeon could only sheepishly chuckle.

"But _halmeoni_ , I'm not a noble." She shyly answered.

"What made you think of that, Milady?"

She paused for a moment before giving a response.

"Our name has been long erased from nobility and..... I don't feel like one anymore." And she smiled after that.

The _halmeoni_ stared at her with melancholic eyes. She sees through her. Somehow, the years have numbed her pain and made her live up to a new life.

She mustered a smile realizing how hard it was for her yet she stayed strong amidst all the adversaries.

For whatever happened and caused it, she endured them all and made Soo-ryeon the lady she is now. The _halmeoni_ may not have full knowledge about her past, but from the look and disposition of the lady, she's sure she's not one to commit such heinous acts.

With a deep sigh, Elder Nam reached for her hand and held it tight.

"Want to help me grind these plants for medicine?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


After that, Soo-ryeon went around the residence to find any servant that might need assistance.

Although she's not used to the complexities of house chores, she still wanted to lend help. But it was dumbfounding for her when the servants would not allow her to do the chores.

Bowing with their heads down. They would even apologize to her.

"Milady, you don't have to."

"Miss, it's fine. Let us handle the strenuous works, Milady."

"Oh my! Young miss, don't sully your soft hands! Let us tend to it, please."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"But I don't have soft hands." 

She despondently thought to herself while looking at her palms having traces of roughened and plastered skin she got all these years.

It's as if she was denied now that they knew she was once a noble.

Yet she can't help thinking if that was really the case.

_Was it really because of her bloodline? Or was it due to the misconceptions of her past?_

Kicking stones as she paced around, Soo-ryeon was deep in thought on how to spend her afternoons since her archery lessons with Lee Hwon was set later for noon.

With a renewed sense of joy, she finally thought of how she could spend her free time.

"Guess I'll go and practice making that ginseng tea, again."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


"Looks like she's feeling quite disheartened this day, Lee Hwon."

Elder Nam, who just delivered Lee Hwon's afternoon tea, opened the conversation.

Lee Hwon was skimming through some freshly delivered parcels from the capital. But hearing the old woman's words made him halt.

"Is she?" The elder nodded.

"This must have something to do with the lingering effects of her _almost_ execution." Lee Hwon was alarmed.

"I guess it's not just the case, child. It seems that she’s lost in identity."

Lee Hwon was deep in thought of what she was implying. Then it came to him what she said early that morning.

_I don't see myself as a noble anymore, My Lord. That... That was a thing of the past._

"I guess it has something to do with her leaving her past behind." Lee Hwon answered.

He sighed as he brought his eyes down. He has done so many things for her, yet there's always something that he is unable to defend her from.

Her own thoughts.

"If I could do more for her. She has suffered enough." He could only wish.

"Child, you've done enough. Don't be so hard on yourself. Right now, what she needs most is your company."

Lee Hwon lifted his head and look at the old lady which seems to make his uneasiness lighter.

"Let her know that she's loved."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was almost the point of sunset when Soo-ryeon finished her chores and went to meet him at the yard.

The yard was smaller than residence's courtyard itself. It was behind one of the _hanoks_ detached from the rest of the buildings within the proximity. It serves as a meditation spot for Lee Hwon as noone really pays attention that _that tiny parcel_ of land exist.

  
  


Lee Hwon was already there when she came.

His back was at her so she can't see him. A flock of birds that nestled on a nearby tree seemed to amuse his attention. Looking at them in silent awe as he waits for her arrival.

"My Lord?" Soo-ryeon called for his attention.

She was a little bit hesitant with the idea of archery since it has been a long time when she had a proper lectures on it. 

Although she had used a bow when she hunt with him, it was pure luck that she caught two unsuspecting rabbits in the process.

Despite her hesitation, a part of her also wants to learn the sport.

  
  


But what hesitance she felt was unloaded when he turned around and faced her.

  
  


He was donned on one of his hunting attires.

A sleek black robe accentuated with ivory collar. The robe subtly shimmer as the cloth catches the setting sunlight. His forehead, covered with a bandana sharing the same fabric, exposing his topknot held by a gold pin.

He was marvellous.

  
  


Soo-ryeon felt her heart rejoice from the view. It seems like it was long ago when she saw him sporting such look. Enamoured by the intensity of his persona, she has to clasp for her chest as she felt breathless.

The cause of it all just languidly walked his way to her. A sly expression was painted on his face knowing how bedazzled Soo-ryeon was for him.

He took pride of it. 

_It was worth it. Truly worth it._

  
  
  


"How long are you going to stare at me, hm?" The captivated lady snapped out of his enchantment upon hearing him.

Somehow, she had to slightly jolt out realizing how close he already was to her.

"I...uh.... I just came here, My Lord." Sputtering on her defense, Lee Hwon couldn't help but tease her more.

"You seemed agitated." His foxiness was in exhibition.

  
  


"You know in archery....." He took one step forward which made her do the opposite.

"... you need to be calm and worry-free."

Another inward step answered by her going backwards.

  
  
  
  


"Uhh... My Lord...." Eyes were desperately darting away from his that kept on boring holes to her composure.

"It looks like you're uninterested about this lecture and wants something else." His scrutinizing queries toppling her reactions.

And he found it amusing.

  
  


He thought, the Soo-ryeon he knew the first time they met made an appearance.

"No, My Lord! I... I am interested with archery. I am!" She quickly swerve to his side and successfully avoided his hissing magnitude.

"Where's the bow and quiver stash?" She internally asked herself as her eyes franticly ogled for the weapon racks.

"Oh there!!" Quick on her feet, she glided towards the bows and grabbed for one.

He just glanced at her naiveness. Having fun of her obvious ways to distract the both of them from what he meant.

From what she thought.

And Lee Hwon knew that his urges were inevitable and tyrannical to be even ignored.

  
  
  


"I'm ready, My Lord. Where ar---"

Soo-ryeon was abruptly interrupted when Lee Hwon dashed and scooped her from her feet through the waist.

His action was too sudden that her arms unconsciously seek for support on his shoulders. Leaving the bow she was holding on the ground.

A gasp was let out when Soo-ryeon felt her back slamming to the wall.

"Damn it. I can't take it, Soo-ryeon. You're so beautiful." Frustration was evident in every word he enunciates.

He reached for her lips, not giving her anytime to react or talk back.

Oh, how long he pined to kiss her lips like in a way that assuages his thirst.

He pressed her body closer to him. As if wanting the fabrics that separates them to melt from the intensity.

He slid his tongue in between her lips ignoring if she'll give permission. Lee Hwon couldn't hide his cunning smirk when she parted her lips in the process.

He pushed her head deeper. His tongue has made its way inside but he craves to penetrate more than what's allowable.

Soo-ryeon must've felt the same when her arms wrung around his neck. Each of her hands firmly locked on her elbows.

There was no way out for Lee Hwon. Not that he plans to resurface, anyway.

  
  


The deep entanglement they shared has reached point of no return. Their tongues were grazing on one another, dancing to a tune only them could understand. A pleasure that keeps on pushing and pulling.

Liquid fire both burning and healing.

Like an animal in heat. Wolves devoured by immense hunger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What flower was Elder Nam pertaining again?"

Out of nowhere, they heard a voice coming from the side of the building. Its volume was burgeoning towards them.

Soo-ryeon's eyes widened when she heard the voices approaching their location. She quickly released his hold on Lee Hwon and tapped him to stop.

But Lee Hwon seemed to not care at all as he still clung on her. Shoving her head back and firmly locking her when she tried to pull away.

Soo-ryeon was mortified when she heard a small voice.

"It was.... ummmm... dandelions!"

It was Bang Do!!

  
  
  
  


The voices increased as each passing second but Lee Hwon appears unbothered about the eminence of them getting caught.

She endeavoured to push him away but he was too strong and too drowned on his assault.

  
  
  


"But there are many variations of dandelions here, what exactly did she asked for?"

Silence befell after the inquiry.

"Hmmm.... Let me remember." The little voice, who seems to be Bang Do's, replied.

  
  


The sun has passed its initial setting and the shadows casted by it became longer in length.

Soo-ryeon could see two shadows frolicking on the ground protruding from the side of the building and was fast approaching them.

They are close.

So close to the point they'll get caught.

She has no other choice but to execute what she thought would stop Lee Hwon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"AH!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bulky man with a scar on his left cheek was the first to emerge from the wall. He was walking sideways and was looking down to Bang Do who was deeply thinking.

When he raised his head, he was fazed to see them.

"Master Lee Hwon?" He immediately paid respect and bowed his head down.

Lee Hwon and Soo-ryeon were standing facing each other.

She was leaning on the wall, hands fidgeting behind her.

While Lee Hwon.....

He was holding his mouth with a sour expression across his face.

  
  
  
  


" _Noona_!" Bang Do exclaimed. He was also surprised and delighted to see his older sister.

"Oh. And Mr. Purse is here, too!" He added as he noticed Lee Hwon standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Were you sent by _halmeoni_ for dandelions, too?" The little boy's innocence was something to be envious of.

Bang Do tilted his head in confusion upon seeing Lee Hwon's face sporting a subtle expression of pain. "Mister, does your lips hurt?"

  
  


There was an awkward silence that followed his question.

"Oh! Ooh...." The big guy finally realized what was happening. He quickly kneeled and tapped Bang do's shoulder in hopes to divert the child's attention.

"Hey. Hey Bang Do. Do you remember what specific dandelion the _halmeoni_ was talking about?" He scampered and gently tilted the kid to face him.

What luck they got - _or because of Bang Do's purity_ \- that he seemed to forget his curiosity about Lee Hwon's demise.

  
  


"Oh, yeah. Hmmm... I forgot." He squeakily answered.

"Wh-why don't we head back to Elder Nam and ask her again? That's a great idea, right?"

"That's a great idea, yeah! Let's go! Bye _Noona_! Bye Mr. Purse!" He skedaddled after saying adieu to the pair.

"M..my apologies, Master Lee Hwon. That'll never occur again." The bulky man bowed down and hurried out of the vicinity.

  
  
  


A swooshing of the late noon wind was all that could be heard between the two.

"Ah. That hurts." Lee Hwon finally broke the stillness with his mild groaning.

"Oh my goodness, My Lord. I'm extremely sorry." Soo-ryeon clumsily reached for his face to examine his wounded lips.

So clumsy she was that her thumb unknowingly grazed just below the wounded area.

It made Lee Hwon belch another groan.

She was truly apologetic. Her brows curved in pity and her eyes were moistening.

Lee Hwon couldn't help but giggle internally. And he plans to take this further.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He brushed her hands away from his face and continued his aching feat.

Soo-ryeon was already on the verge of tears as she rubbed her hands. Tensed for reacting from her fear of getting caught.

"Oh my. I'm deeply truly sorry, My Lord."

"Your apologies won't bring cure to this, Soo-ryeon." He almost sounded funny since the infliction has made him talk in slurry.

If Soo-ryeon wasn't dead-concerned for his welfare, she might've been laughing from his response.

"Bring a medical kit and head to my chambers, quick."

Although he sounded smudgy, it was audible enough for Soo-ryeon to distraughtly nod in approval.

With furrowed brows and piercing stares directed at her, Lee Hwon left.

Unbeknownst to Soo-ryeon, he was sneakily laughing under all the pain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun has gone into its slumber and the waning moon makes its way up its throne.

Soo-ryeon was gulping as she held her heart up to her throat.

In her hands dangles a wooden box with all the required ointments and herbs to treat a wound.

Although it sounded so absurd to bring these quantities of aid for a simple scratch, Soo-ryeon can't settle just for one.

She was overly worried for him as it seems she bitten him too hard. Sullying a noble's face with a cut distraught her so much.

Knocking thrice, she slid the door open.

The majority of his bedchamber was engulfed by darkness and only a portion of it was illuminated by a single candlelight and two large scones plastered on the wall.

Lee Hwon was standing near the balcony. A shoulder leaning on the wall, all eyes fixated on the lady that came in.

"I... I brought the aid with me, My Lord."

He didn't bothered to reply. Lee Hwon just made his way into the futon and sat grumpily.

_"Is he really that upset?"_ Soo-ryeon thought to herself. She quickly followed his lead and sat across him.

Without asking permission, she reached for his face with both hands. Lee Hwon must've been surprised since he unconsciously cocked his head backwards, leaving Soo-ryeon shuffling in her next move.

"I.. L-let me check for the cut's condition, My Lord." She was mincing in her words but endeavoured to continue what must be done.

She tried to reach once again. Lightly placing her fingertips on his cheeks while her thumb delicately flipping the injured area outward.

A disheartened sigh was all that Soo-ryeon could muster. "I'm really sorry, My Lord. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" He attempted to say.

"This." She replied pointing to his lips.

Lee Hwon raised an eyebrow. As if further asking her what she meant.

"Your lip, My Lord. I shouldn't have bitten it hard." She rhetorically answered.

The lady then rummaged for an ointment out from the many similar stuffs inside the container.

A mild tap on the nib then she applied it on his wound. It might've been a little stingy since the injured man’s brow twitched for a few seconds. Soo-ryeon couldn't help but snortle.

Lee Hwon noticed her reaction and lightly nudged her in protest.

"Sigh. If you stopped kissing me a while ago, then this wouldn't happen." She retorted. A little annoyed that he couldn’t comprehend what she did was an act of caution.

" _So it’s ny hault now?_ " Lee Hwon attempted to banter despite him having a hard time to press his lips and speak audibly.

"Ah.. I mean, I was just being cautious, My Lord. It's for your benefit, too." She replied as she put the vial back into the where it came from.

Out of nowhere, Lee Hwon pushed her down into the floor making her yelp in surprise.

Soo-ryeon was under him while the peeved man hovered above.

Baffled by his reaction, she just stared at him, anticipating for his next move or his next words.

But he just stayed still. Yet his eyes went up and down and sideways on her face as if in search of something.

"How would I kiss you now?" He unexpectedly blurted out which left Soo-ryeon more addled than the seconds before.

She was befuddled and left speechless for a moment but chuckled afterwards.

_How could I kiss you now?_ His nonchalance echoed in her mind.

_Silly._

She gently reached for his cheeks and pulled herself up. Giving a light kiss on his upper lip.

And when she brought herself down again. "Then I'll do the kissing for you." She slyly quipped on him.

She pushed the injured man, making him stumble on his way back to their previous position.

Like the vixenish lady that she is to him, Soo-ryeon scooched inward and planted another kiss near the underside of his lower lip.

She paused and glanced. Checking if he was doing fine.

And when she was sure that he was, she gently raised herself and aimed to stride over him. Kissing the edges of his mouth then looking back at his eyes in the process.

Their stares were dancing under the faint light. Magnetized to each other's eyes. Pulled into each other's enlarged irises.

Lee Hwon suddenly nudged her closer until she was entirely sitting on him.

" _Show ne_." He tried to speak and sound endearing but failed, only making Soo-ryeon coyly laugh at him.

"Don't talk, My Lord. You sound funny."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her kisses were like a touch of heaven.

  
  
  
  


Her supple lips find its way that tickles and burns his sanity away.

Peppering his cheeks and the area around his lips with soft touches that leave embers on its wake.

It was not even that intense but Lee Hwon unconsciously let out a breathy moan.

"You like that, My Lord?" She quietly asked which got a cunning nod of affirmation.

Lee Hwon was about to reciprocate a kiss on her neck but Soo-ryeon was fast to stop him from doing so.

"Uh-ah. Let me pay for my sins, My Lord."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She languorously removed his top. Revealing his chiselled trophy underneath.

Soo-ryeon looked up at him for permission. "May I, My Lord?"

A nod was given and she proceeded to do her mission.

Kissing his thick neck down to his collarbones. Then trailing back and forth the length of his broad shoulder.

Lee Hwon could only breathlessly exasperate. She noticed his agitation and was quick to check on him.

"What is it, My Lord? Do you need of anything?" She responded in concern.

He just groaned. A breathy grunt accompanied by gritting his teeth in frustration.

Soo-ryeon could sense his distress by the look in his eyes and the futile gnawing of his mouth.

He wants to kiss her, too.

Wants to reciprocate her lip touches.

But even the lightest nibble on his own lips proved stinging.

Lee Hwon was helpless.

  
  
  


"Ease it down, My Lord." She went and patted his head. Rubbing both his ears and kissing his forehead.

"Here, you can do this instead." She grabbed for each of his hands and guided them towards her back. Placing both of it on the ribbon that holds her from nudity.

He glanced at her and without and second - _not even her to anticipate_ \- pulled the ribbons ensuing the fabric to drape from her shoulders and down to her sides.

Her healthy breasts were a sight to behold. He could only gulp from the sheer thought that he hasn't seen them for a week.

The longing could kill him. It's as if her taut nipples were calling out for him and pleads to be ravaged.

But he is unable to.

He could only caress her with light pecks. Or sniff her flesh if kissing was too much.

Soo-ryeon couldn't prevent herself from giggling everytime his breathing fans on her skin.

Lee Hwon pulled her closer as he buries his face on the crevice of her breasts. His biceps on full display in every pressure he exerts on her.

  
  


Slowly lifting her up and lowering her back down in fast succession. Gently placing her head on his pillow.

He successfully undone himself in the process. Leaving him bare with his manhood sprung and ready.

Soo-ryeon, on the other end, was kicking her hanbok away.

And when she was all free from all that she's wearing, Lee Hwon parted her legs and positioned himself in between. His fingers trailing from moulding her breasts, down to her lean stomach till it reaches her sensitive area. Every scraping of his nails leaves a mark of electrifying sensation that would make Soo-ryeon moan in euphoria.

It was truly ticklish for Soo-ryeon who was nibbling on her own lips with her hands grabbing for the sheets for anchorage.

Upon reaching her womanhood, his fingers grazed on the outlining before plunging in. The abruptness was shuddering that Soo-ryeon has to throw her hips up in the air.

Another finger was introduced to the ordeal making her yelp and closed both of her knees together.

"You're tight." Lee Hwon whispered.

"We need to do this." He added. Finding the words that does not require him to press his raptured lips together.

"D...Do as you please, My Lord. Ah!"

She doesn't have to say so since he was more than willing to do it even without her approval.

It was a journey of ecstasy for Soo-ryeon. Who was in between pleasure and delirium.

When Lee Hwon pulled away, she finds herself both wanting for more and needing to take it into the next step. Exhaling in relief and grunting for another.

Lee Hwon crawled atop her. Bringing with him her parted thighs and placing them on each of his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He gently asks her which she answered with a full courageous affirmative nod. Her valiance somehow made him proud.

Aiming his cock on her throbbing hymen, Lee Hwon took his entrance cautiously. Holding her down and covering her mouth to muffle her involuntary squelching.

A heave and a push, and once again, they're connected with each other.

By means of flesh and pleasure, their bodies entwined as they embrace the warmth emanating from one another.

  
  
  


A slow start, to say the least, but was enough for the pleasure to send them to nirvana.

Soo-ryeon has her nails abrading his back.

Oh, how Lee Hwon yearned for that digging feeling.

  
  


He felt wanted and craved for.

By the woman he solely dedicated his life.

  
  


The thought of it only taking his libido a level higher. He slid his arms underneath her and scooped her by the waist while straightening himself to a sitting posture.

Every inch of him pounding and igniting her walls. He would squint from time to time whenever he feels her constrict his circumference. Only driving him to nuts.

"Harder, My Lord!" She calls for him which he was more than glad to submit.

Pulling her up from her position into her arms, only signalling her to pleasure herself.

The both of them.

  
  
  
  


And it was her turn to submit.

Planting her feet firmly on the floor, she drove herself up and down his shaft.

Lee Hwon was reaching his limit. Holding her down, Soo-ryeon felt him convulsing beneath her. Instantaneously, she knew he was about to reach orgasm.

And that's what she wanted.

To serve him the rightful pleasure he is worth of.

  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon rammed herself into him. The clapping collision of their skin filled the expanse of the chamber.

  
  


"I'm close." Lee Hwon tremblingly reminded her.

"I know." She quickly replied.

The rush of his guts was tumultuous and Soo-ryeon felt it from the stiffening of his muscles. With every ounce of her, she forcefully pushed him down and into the bed as she sever their connection.

His guts came shooting the moment she pulled him out of her.

  
  
  
  


Their breaths were loud on the quiet air.

.

They have turned the evening chill into a steaming hot and humid night.

  
  


Soo-ryeon lowers herself onto his chest and laid above him.

  
  


He could feel his breathlessness as his chest heaves for air.

"Was that enough for compensation, My Lord?" She cunningly inquired.

Lee Hwon didn't answer. Instead, he pushed her to the side and they went rolling. Bringing him atop her.

"Hmmmm...." He started as if in a disagreement with her.

".... Maybe another one?" He jeered and they both shared a hearty laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And when their laughter subsided, they found themselves adamantly staring into each other.

Her eyes all on him. Gratified for his presence.

For him.

"Thank you, My Lord."

  
  


He smiled at her. Despite the stinging pain the cut brings everytime his lip stretches, he endured it for a second to give a wholehearted reply.

"You're always welcome, Milady."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following days, Lee Hwon kept her company. Either by her side or silently watching her from behind.

He also spent more time to teach Soo-ryeon the art of archery.

Keeping the time solely for lecture and nothing but tutelage for the said sport. Although, truth is, he doesn't want another lip biting incident to happen.

He can’t even kiss her and he could only grunt from the exhaustion of missing the feeling of her skin on his mouth.

And besides that, his main concern was her security.

Having enough prowess could reciprocate to protection. And he's aware that Soo-ryeon needs that.

Not now.

  
  
  
  
  


But someday. Hoping that _that day_ won't come at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun's last sliver of light has finally left the vast sky.

Streaks of black and blue replaced the oranges and golden yellows that once occupied it.

Night-time has arrived.

The lady was watching the turning of dusk in her balcony.

Her thin lips were pursed as if she was in heavy pondering.

  
  


"Lady Haeng-ja." A voice coming from inside called for her attention.

  
  
  


"We have news about the Lee Hwon guy you’ve told us about."

An intrigued expression played on the lady's face. Haeng-ja has been waiting for days for this report to arrive.

With curious grin and vengeful patience, she turned around and faced her courier.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Go on. Tell me. What is this Kim Lee Hwon’s relation with my prey?”

“Aside from being the firstborn of King Taejo’s half-brother, we also gathered information that he is also a lawmaker.” The man clearly stated out.

“A lawmaker? I thought his son has no intention to enter politics. What’s with this scandal, Jeong Jong?” She said but more to herself.

“Yes, Milady. Apparently, he was the one who motioned the amendment for the law you created.”

  
  
She fell quiet afterwards.

Hands gripping hard on the balcony’s railings as her ire boils beyond comprehension.

The law she created in honor of her departed husband and son.

She has worked hard for that law with one sole reason.

T _o hunt Soo-ryeon down and serve her justice_.

But now, everything was thrown into the pit because someone has altered it.

_Kim Lee Hwon_. She reiterated his name in her mind. Etching his identity in her memory.

“I will make you pay for this!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL BOSS REVEALED! A pbio reference skskkskskks
> 
> What will Haeng-ja do? How will her hatred, vengeance, and eternal pursuit for Soo-ryeon's death cascade for the people around her? To Lee Hwon?
> 
> Hang in there as we unravel the remaining hanging secrets and revelations for the last THREE chapters. <3
> 
> \--------------------------------------*
> 
> As you may have noticed, we have added one chapter for Howling Hours. This chapter was super long and I felt it was better to separate them. So instead of us ending at 12/12, we will be ending at thirteen? (Welp, isn't 13 an ominous number?? 👀 🏃♀️ *crossing fingers*)
> 
> Anyways (hehe) since we are at the topic of "super long chapters", I've been wanting to ask if are you guys liking how lengthy the updates so far? I hope its not that straining in the eyes having to read almost 5000+ words. (That's why keep your eyes hydrated and close your eyes atleast 5 minutes to moist them up again. 😼)


	11. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the wolf has met a dead end.  
> Will they survive from the hands of the huntress?  
> Or will the time of their howling turn into one last screech?

* * *

  
  
  
  


The land has turned muddy from the consistent downpour. Rainfall hasn't stopped since last night, leaving the village a forlorn scenery in the absence of the usual lively Saturday morning.

  
  
  


"Looks like a storm is brewing somewhere." A male servant huffed as he made his way into Lee Hwon's chamber. Preparing himself to at least look presentable before facing his master.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lee Hwon was deeply pondering as he stared outside his open balcony. The cloudburst not showing signs of stopping somehow made him reassess his ground on Soo-ryeon's life.

He was grateful and relieved that all this time, she never thought of inquiring about his history. Soo-ryeon may have just let that be as she was someone who doesn't dwell on somebody's own life.

A trait she picked up from all the years she needs to stay low and privative for her own good. Although she still doesn't show curiosity - _or maybe she's too timid to ask_ \- about him, Lee Hwon thought it's just right that she needs to know.

Despite it not being a lie, Lee Hwon knew he can't keep it a secret forever.

_Maybe it's time I should tell her who I really am._ He thought to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His cogitation was put to a halt when a knock was heard from his door.

"Master Lee Hwon, some delivery came for you today." The valet courteously informed him.

  
  


There were parcels from the capital. Although it came in bulk, it was just a bunch of documents regarding some legal concerns but nothing much that needs thorough attention.

Except for one - _or so he thought._

A scarlet paper stood out from all the white ones that were placed on his desk and it undoubtedly caught his attention. Perplexed by its difference, he examined it. Raising the paper up between his fingers as he slightly tilted it.

He noticed something quite familiar.

Right at the middle of the enclosed letter was an insignia that he thought he had encountered before.

_A giant butterfly with three wings._

  
  


Lee Hwon tried to recall where he saw it. Vague images of the symbol kept on flashing in his mind but no matter how hard he attempts to visualize, it just won't budge.

Lee Hwon just let the thought away. Thinking it's just another noble family's crest he somehow crossed paths with when he was still young. So he just proceeded to see what's inside. But when he was about to open the letter, Soo-ryeon came to his room.

"My Lord? Are you busy?" She asked. Peeking from the partially opened partition.

"Oh. Not at all." He paused, totally dismissing the idea of the letter and shifted his attention towards her. "Do you need anything, Milady?"

  
  


She pushed through the door and Lee Hwon couldn't help but admire her more. Dressed the way she's meant to be, a true noblewoman. 

Now, unlike any other, she appears to be brighter and happier.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon has been better the past few days.

It seems that her execution and the rumors about her have subsided in the course of the week. It might be due to Lee Hwon's effect - _undoubtedly_ \- but that's better than keeping the rumors alive and swirling.

Soo-ryeon still hasn't gone outside and it was understandable.

Her true identity hasn't caught up with her present yet it's commendable how she seems to be getting fine about it day by day. Spending most of her time with a bow and an arrow at the yard, she has become more acquainted with the sport. Her accuracy still has points of improvement but in totality, she has been exhibiting great output.

In times when the weather doesn't prove to be friendly, she would be with Bang Do or with Elder Nam to practice making tea. Her progress has been great. She even took ginseng tea making as a serious matter. Her and Bang Do's quarters have become a hub for her tea experiments.

Soo-ryeon appears to enjoy more of her time now than before. And Lee Hwon couldn't be more satisfied than how he is now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I... I brought another set of ginseng I created last night, My Lord. I was hoping if you could...."

"Ofcourse, I will. My palette grew immune from the bitterness or sweetness. I think I have grown addicted to it." He jested which received a sheepish giggle from the woman.

"I trust that this batch is better than the former, My Lord." She retorted. Lee Hwon cleared his desk from all the scattered letters and made room for the teapot, an accompanying teacup and a goblet of water in case her tea goes downhill.

Soo-ryeon poured some on the cup which Lee Hwon gladly accepted. A blow to lessen the hotness and he promptly guzzled the tea.

There was momentary silence as the verdict deliberately relies on the man's tongue. Soo-ryeon had made ginseng batches umpteenth times now and she still can't get the exact taste he wants.

She has failed a lot of times but no matter how difficult it was, Soo-ryeon never wavered. It was a challenge she just can't give up.

Knowing Lee Hwon has been very supportive of her, she won't let herself be defeated.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So... How was it, My Lord?" She cocked her head forward in anticipation for his commentary.

Lee Hwon was still feeling the aftertaste in his mouth. He was rendered speechless. His face was so expressionless that it worried Soo-ryeon if he didn't like it.

"Was it still bad, My Lord?" She tries to break the indefinable stillness between them. Heart racing as she attempts to decipher his blank face.

The nobleman bowed his head down. A faint smile creeping on the edges of his lips. "I long for my mother." He whispered yet twas clear enough for Soo-ryeon to hear.

Soo-ryeon retracted herself from her eagerness. Maybe it still wasn't the right taste.

"I know you do, My Lord. My apologies for being unable to recreate the memory for you." Feeling guilty all of a sudden, Soo-ryeon can't help but be embarrassed for sullying Lee Hwon's fond memories of his mother.

She languidly reached for the cup and placed it back on the wooden receptacle but Lee Hwon grabbed for the cup and stopped her.

"Ya, what are you doing?" He blurted out as he pulled the cup away from her.

"I'm cleaning the tea, My Lord. I promise to practice more for---"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You already got it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was almost in a split of seconds when those words fluttered out of his mouth. It took Soo-ryeon a moment before realizing what he meant.

Lee Hwon let go of the cup and went to clasped her hands. His eyes were bright and a big smile was plastered on his face.

"You've done it!"

  
  
  
  


"I.... I did?!" Soo-ryeon was awe-stricken. Did she really get it now? After all this time?

A part of her thinks that Lee Hwon must've been fooling her to her stop from making another fruitless outcome. But the exhilaration in his eyes shows that he was sincere.

"You did! Woah, you really did! Congratulations!"

Lee Hwon was so happy for the speechless lady that he couldn't hide his jubilee. He pushed the table in front of them to the side then reached for her arm and pulled her in.

His grappling pull was sudden that Soo-ryeon fell into him. Yet Lee Hwon didn't heed. Instead, he cradled her inside his embrace and whispered to her.

"Since you finally perfected the ginseng tea, I have something important to tell you tonight."

  
  


"What is it, My Lord?" Soo-ryeon was confused about what he meant. She couldn't help but inquire about him. Her eyes met his face attentively and curiously.

Lee Hwon just stared at her. No answers were given but only a longing gaze and a playful wink which Soo-ryeon understood in a flick of the second.

"Ahh.. I... I see."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of grinding metal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The screeching noise of whirling grindstone on a piece of steel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The crackling of fire as the hammers pound each alloy into weapons.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A heavy atmosphere fills the forge. Smoke-whiffed air made the stretch of the chamber blurry.

  
  


Haeng-ja was on the mezzanine overseeing the metallic turmoil shaping below her.

A chalice of wine on her hand as different scenarios of ending Soo-ryeon unfold in her head.

_Should I slit her throat?_

_Should I cut her limbs first so she couldn't run away anymore?_

_Or should I flay her like an animal she is?_

  
  


If the chalice was fragile, she may have shattered it from her immense excitement. Gnawing her teeth from all the instances luck has sided the Park daughter.

Loathing how the years of pursuit had always failed.

The first years of the hunt, she thought it was all fun knowing Soo-ryeon was able to dodge every assassination she had for her. But as time goes by, the fun has shifted into frustration.

_But how is that possible?_

_How can a fragile girl with a child in her hands be able to escape her claws?_

  
  
  


"Was it..... was it...."

A sudden surge of realization rushed into her thoughts. Haeng-ja was then reminded by a mysterious man whom her hunter told him about.

A man garbed in black.

A man that always emerged wherever Soo-ryeon was.

A man that seems to know the Park daughter without her even realizing.

  
  
  
  
  


"Was it..... Kim Lee Hwon?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her thoughts were then disrupted with the creaking of the door.

" _Eonnie_.." It was her younger sister, Hui Jae, who seemed to be distraught upon seeing the commotion below them.

Haeng-ja turned to face her. A slight discomfort on her expression when she saw her.

"Hui Jae, if you're going to talk me out of this, you're only wasting your energy. Noone can stop this evening." She quickly jabbed at the younger one.

"Tonight?!! But _eonnie_ , isn't this too much?!" Hui Jae protested as she glided by her side. Her mind whirls upon hearing that her sister plans to execute her plans this night.

"What's too much?! Too much is what happened to my family. Your family!!" Haeng-ja remonstrated with her.

"You're attacking a member of the royal family, eonnie! And pillaging another village?! That's way past the absurd justice you were aiming for!"

"Absurd?!!" Her voice bellowed against the clanging of metals. If she wasn't her sister, she might have casted her hand on her.

She exhaled. Calming herself down.

  
  


"That's it, Hui Jae. I'm not having this conversation with you. My justice will happen and it will happen tonight!"

And with that, the angry woman made her way out of the forge.

  
  


Leaving the metallic noise and her sister on her wake.

Hui Jae let out a deep sigh. She has nothing but concern for her wayward sister. Above anything else, she's worried what Haeng-ja's vengeance may cause her.

Hui Jae turned to face the clamor that was below her. Clenching her fist in desperate hopes.

"Please, Lee Hwon. You need to read my letter."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The land was masked with gloom for the whole day. Luckily, the late noon has paved the way for the setting sun to peek.

Soo-ryeon's exuberance was overflowing. After all the tedious times she poured to perfect his mother's ginseng tea, she finally made it.

_It was all worth it_. She thought to herself.

She recalls the glistening in his eyes while he congratulates her. The expression in his face whenever he finished one cup of the tea she made.

And because of that, she'll be receiving a reward from him. She couldn't stop thinking. Her smiles were contagious even though she endeavored to bite it away.

Soo-ryeon kept the questions all to herself. She was too embarrassed to ask the lord of his background. Lee Hwon gave her and Bang Do home, a proper meal, safety...

And he gave her love.

Twas all enough for her to be gratified of him and be less of a burden. Thinking that pestering his history might annoy the lord, she ought to let the circumstances reveal who he was rather than forcing him to do so.

If he plans to tell her everything about him, then she owes it to the tea and the _halmeoni_.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon eagerly went to Elder Nam and told her of the good news. The old woman was beyond happy for her achievement, congratulating her for her hard work that has paid off.

"Now, I have someone to continue the art. I'll be peaceful on my deathbed." She remarked with a blissful smile in her eyes.

"No. Don't say that, _halmeoni_. You're going to leave long. I still have a lot to learn from you."

"Fear not, Milady. I still don't have plans to rest not until I see the smile of Lee Hwon's own child." She cupped Soo-ryeon's cheek and coyly gestured at her. "Both of you will be great parents."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was past the break of dusk when Soo-ryeon left the _halmeoni_. The energy of the day lingers in her memory as she frolicked her path to the main residence.

But what bliss she felt was replaced with confusion when she noticed the guards running back and forth the residence's courtyard.

Guards were being armed up. Horses were getting rounded up and mounted. She craned her head to further see what's taking place. She saw Lee Hwon amidst the ruckus.

He was pointing his fingers left and right. By the tone of his voice, it seems like he was commanding the guards about something.

Soo-ryeon felt her chest constrict with indistinguishable fear. Picking up her pace, she hastily approached a passing guard and asked him what's happening but she was just answered with a bow before he immediately went on his way.

"Haejin, can you send a crow to the capital?" She heard Lee Hwon command Haejin who seemed to come from somewhere.

"I'll see to it, Young Master."

"Here, attach this letter to the crow. And let's hope for luck." Lee Hwon added before Haejin left and hurried to the aviary.

  
  


"My Lord, what's going on?" Soo-ryeon couldn't ignore but ask. Puzzled by the commotion, her forehead furrowed in worry.

Lee Hwon noticed how troubled she was. This shouldn't be happening. When everything seems to be doing great for her, finally picking up the pieces of her that were lost and scattered, here he finds her again.

Frazzled.

Lost.

Unsafe.

  
  


And he knows there's no good in keeping things to oneself.

He reached for her hand and consoled her.

"Do you still remember the veiled sisters?" He started. Lee Hwon slowly saw the creeping horror in her face as she realizes what's about to occur.

He squeezed her hand once more. "Don't worry, I won't let any of their fingers touch you. I won't let them have you." He closed their gap and pressed a long comforting kiss on her forehead. He gazed back at Soo-ryeon, who was in between assured and worried, and gave her instructions.

"Can you take the _halmeon_ i and the lady servants away from here? Can you do it for me?" He spoke so soft as if nothing mortifying was about to unfurl.

But Soo-ryeon just nodded. Even if she was utterly terrified, she knew there was nothing good to get from it. And so she did what she's asked for.

Yet before leaving, she reached for his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Please be safe."

"I will."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The world was filled with void from the absence of the moon. Clouds have gathered once more, blotting out any illumination to shed the soaked earth.

The small village of Seokjang has become a town of eerie silence. Ghosts walked the dirt roads as houses stood unmanned.

Twas so still that the approaching hooves can be heard from miles.

Astride her stallion, Haeng-ja ogles the whole quiet expanse and can't help but wonder. "It's almost as if they prepared for my arrival. How farcical."

A forlorn welcome made her grunt in annoyance. She had a different scenario in mind and witnessing how it wasn't what she thought it would have felt like a mockery on her part. Lee Hwon might have an ear within her ranks. Whoever that was, she would surely give her the death they deserved when she returned.

"Milady, should we begin the pillaging?" Her headhunter asked.

  
  


Somehow a creeping thought made her think all of this was actually a good thing. A cursed night for the recipient of her anger and bountiful evening for her and her army realizing that she doesn't have to scour the entirety of the village.

She could head directly and sever the head of her elusive target.

  
  


"Not needed. We head straight into the nest of the prey." She instructed. Eyes burning with hatred and remorseless agenda.

"Time for justice has come."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fear not, Milady..."

Elder Nam grabbed for the troubled lady's hand. Soo-ryeon has been craning her head back at the village. Wondering what's happening to Lee Hwon.

Soo-ryeon, along with the Bang Do, Lee Hwon's servants and the female and children of Seokjang flee towards the shelter of the forest while the men stay and defend the village.

Ensuing the people to agree wasn't a difficult task to do since the order was masked as a royal decree. Well, it was since it was Lee Hwon who commanded.

  
  
  
  
  


"... the lord will be fine." The _halmeoni_ pressed her palm on the younger lady's back. Making her face where her feet need to lead her to.

"But... I'm the one that woman need. He's putting his life at risk." Frustration has clouded her emotions. She wanted to cry but the fear was overwhelming her tears won't even fall.

"I... I have to do something to help him." Soo-ryeon was about to head back when the _halmeoni_ was quick to catch her.

"Milady, please. You don't have to."

"But, he has nothing to do with this. He's innocent!" Her frustration finally caved in. A tear rolled down her cheek as scenarios of his demise quickly flashes and jabbers her thoughts.

Flashbacks gush into her. Recalling how the servants of her family were slaughtered like animals and thrown into the pyre. Branding them as accomplice of a mistake they were innocent of.

Soo-ryeon has had enough of the unknowing people getting dragged into her ill fated life. She can't have another loss, another burden in her shoulders she has to carry.

Their life was wasted just for her.

  
  


She can't have that.

She won't have that.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon attempted to sever the elder's hold on her, knowing that her youth makes her stronger.

But her eagerness to pull away vanished when the elder made a statement.

"Don't let the years he spent for you be put in vain, Milady. Please."

Soo-ryeon stopped from her tracks and looked at the _halmeoni_ , confounded.

"Wha... What do you mean, Elder Nam?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The burgeoning hooves tramples the solemn evening.

It wasn't long till Haeng-ja and her army of hunters found Lee Hwon's location.

Now they stand outside the hanok's large emerald gate that appears less large against the assault's quantity.

Lee Hwon was clearly outnumbered. Only luck they have against them is the prowess of combat. Yet even that they weren't sure of.

Hunters are masters of uncanny ways of combat. Wild in their form and trickery. Dirty and without honor.

He knew that very well.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"My oh my. What a great time to be acquainted with you, Your Majesty." The hunters parted giving way for Haeng-ja who was mockingly giving respect for the man with royal lineage.

"You are not welcome here, Lady Haeng-ja. Leave at once!" Lee Hwon was not buying her actions.

She just chortled. Partly annoyed and amazed.

"Oh. We just met but you knew me. Isn't it rude for you to deny a guest?"

"You're in no means a guest for me. Leave before blood is spilled." The woman laughed in mockery.

"Who's blood is it then? Mine? Yours? Or the woman you've been protecting all your life?!" Ire builds up in Haeng-ja's voice. Her once tricking disposition has turned bitter on the chilly evening.

"Bring me the Park daughter if you want your precious life to be spared!" She furiously commanded.

  
  


"I won't let you have him even in my grave, woman."

  
  
  


"Then so be it."

Like a beckon that signals the fleet, a swing of her hands and the hunters at her back rammed and dashed their way into the large courtyard.

Trampling the enormous gate like it was nothing.

  
  
  


Metal to metal.

Metal to blood.

Blood to the muddy ground and soon will be lifeless bodies.

  
  
  
  
  


The battle for Soo-ryeon's life has begun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She couldn't believe what the old woman just told her. Lost in her thoughts, she tried to connect every piece of information that felt dangling and lost.

Hands covering her face while she sat on a stump with the stoking bonfire across her.

  
  


"It was him... all along." She whispered to herself.

_But why didn't he tell me?_

_What made him keep it as a secret?_

  
  


She then remembered what he said earlier this day. About something he needs to tell her tonight.

_Is this what he wants to tell me?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her bothered fixation over the matter was cut short upon hearing the echoing shouts coming from miles away.

Directly from the village.

It was an eerie sound of warcry. Sending shivers down her spine up to her nape making her bones chill in fear.

She heard this uproar before. Back from six years ago. At her own little village of Naedokja.

The screams of her people echoing on the silent night.

  
  


She was helpless back then.

A young woman devoured by her fear and weakness.

No matter how much she wants to help, she can't. She lacks the courage to even step forward and fight.

Back then, she just let the cries reach its loudest and gruesomely decrease into nothingness.

Snuffed out.

Voiceless.

Lifeless.

  
  
  


But that was before. That was long ago.

Her nobility has made her weak against the physical adversaries. Honed to be soft and presentable. Lady-like and proper.

She was born weak and raised weak. But times have changed.

  
  


If there was something good she got from all pursuit, it's the courage she wields now.

Soo-ryeon has weathered the hurdles she once thought she can't traverse.

Yet she did. But not because she'd done it alone.

He was with her, all along.

Behind her.

Guiding her.

  
  
  


"He needs me." Soo-ryeon psyche herself up. Realizing this isn't about her anymore.

  
  


"Right now, he needs me." She stood up with conviction boiling in her heart.

"I can't let him down..." Searching the encampment for something she can rely on. Her eyes immediately glanced to the only thing she knew that could help her protect him.

A quiver full of arrows and a shortbow lies hoisted on the back of a horse. She quickly approached the stallion and what hope rushed into her realizing it was Lee Hwon's own horse.

_The chestnut one._

"It's you." She softly said while caressing its muscled neck. The horse seems to acknowledge her when it neighed.

"It's really you." Remembering how this equine has saved her during that incident at the dark alley.

This stallion along with his master.

  
  


She helped herself up into the straddle. The stallion was alert when she did and appears to agree with her. 

Soo-ryeon smiled when she felt the eagerness from the animal. Another brush on its golden mane, she whispered to it, 

"Let's save him."

  
  


A lash of the reins and the stallion's mighty neigh echoed in the forest. It got the attention of the people around but it was late for them to stop her.

  
  


The bravehearted lady astride the mighty stallion has stormed out and courageously galloped into the chaos.

Her heart, fully empowered by courage. Stampeding her fears into pulp.

Her mind, nothing but him and his safety. Devoid from all of her hesitations.

  
  
  


"Lee Hwon, I'm coming."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The smoke swirls upward as growing flames engulfs parts of the residence. Flames that illuminate the warring fields under the moonless night.

  
  


The metallic clashing grew lesser and lesser as Dying grunts and pained groans increased in proportion.

Lee Hwon has defeated many that he has lost count of. Sweat and spattered blood cascades from his face as his every breath from clouds in every exhale.

But their numbers seem to never diminish. To kill one means another two to parry with.

His guards may be the best of what they do but they can't keep up with exhaustion and a few of his men have already succumbed to it.

He himself was exhausted.

Fighting against a bunch of rowdy opponents have proven that mastery in combat differs.

This is the only way he could think of.

A grave plan he abhors himself but he knew was the most effective way to put an end to this eternal chase.

"Exhausted, Your Majesty?" Haeng-ja teased. She was just watching the battle unfold from afar. Perched on her stallion, not lifting a finger, waiting till everything wins in her favor.

"Give the woman to me and all this will stop!" She added. Mind playing the noble while he defends himself from three hunters that are handicapping him.

"Never!"

A slash across the abdomen of the first hunter. "I will...."

Another dash into the second as his sword impales the attacker's body in a split moment. "....never give her..."

A spin and a hopping blow into the third one. "... to you!"

Their bodies fell into the ground like freshly cut logs. He directed a mocking expression towards Haeng-ja who was annoyed by his elegance in battle.

  
  
  


Deep down, Lee Hwon was already feeling the strain. Yet he can't waver now. His adrenaline has pushed him to tap his maximum.

Only in luck his faith relies on.

  
  


The chaos was almost out of his hand. He sees his men fending the attackers off as much as they could. Even the men of the village who volunteered themselves were down their number.

  
  


His eyes noticed one of his men crawling while a hunter aimed his bow towards the poor guy.

Quick on his reflex, he scours the area around him for an arsenal change. Luckily, one of the dead hunters has a bow slung over its torso and an arrow by the side. He immediately grabbed for it and aimed towards his guard's assailant.

Lee Hwon only has one shot and he has to kill the man with it. A long heaved and eyes angled, he released the arrow and it landed on the assailant's chest. Piercing its heart and putting an end to his life.

The guard gestured a gratified bow towards him but before Lee Hwon could even lend a hand to help him, a flying dagger had made its way into the guard's neck.

The surprised noble quickly threw his glance to where the dagger came from. But before he could even react, he found another dagger on its way to him.

Impaling him by the abdomen. Making him fall from on his back.

Eyes widened as the pain excruciatingly holds him immobile.

He raised his eyes in futile attempt to search who it came from. 

Amidst the hazy burning air, he saw who did it. Languidly walking towards him. Dagger spinning in her finger.

  
  


It was from the woman herself, Haeng-ja.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo-ryeon finally arrived at the residence. Hiding herself from the sight of the besiegers and away from the hanok's entrance.

She peeked through the wall to determine where she could enter.

Nothing.

No means of clear entrance were given.

Yet she has one idea in mind.

  
  


Placing the horse parallel to the vertical, she climbed on it to reach the top of the wall and successfully enter the yard.

She was right, the yard was unguarded and shows no sign of anyone. Adjacent to the wall was a large old tree with thick branches extending onto one of the houses.

Soo-ryeon sneakily crouches her way to the tree until she reaches the other side of the branch that leads to the roof.

She felt a little triumphant for crossing the narrow steps. But her rejoice was momentary when she saw what's happening.

Lee Hwon was running towards an injured guard. But before he could reach, a dagger flew to their way. Killing the guard whom the dagger was meant for.

Shock washed over her when another dagger was aimed with its trajectory on Lee Hwon.

"No!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs when the steel perforates into his stomach.

Haeng-ja heard her. Her expression widened in exhilaration upon seeing Soo-ryeon on top of the roof.

It has been years since she last saw her. That night her little village burned to ashes. That night she's supposed to die along with her mother and their servants.

Haeng-ja guffawed at the sight of her. "Atlast! I saw you again, little rat!"

Lee Hwon forced himself to look where Soo-ryeon was standing. Horror renders on his face as he shook his head signaling Soo-ryeon to run away.

Tears gushing down his eyes in fear of what could happen to her if she won't abide.

But Soo-ryeon, didn't heed him. She shook her head in disapproval. She's been running away for far too long, someday she'll have to face the pursuer.

And this is it.

This was the day.

She has made up her mind and will never leave him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Haeng-ja laid audience to their silent banters. And when she finally assessed the situation, she couldn't hide her laughter.

"How sweet. A woman and her regal lover. Who would've thought?!"

  
  


"Leave him alone! He doesn't have anything to do with this!!" Soo-ryeon sneered at Haeng-ja.

  
  


"Oh no. Ofcourse he has, Milady." Haeng-ja teasingly retorted. "If it weren't for him, I should already have killed you after you escaped."

Haeng-ja continued walking towards the pained man. "Hmmm... What if I just kill you both? That would mean double the fun for me, don't you think?"

Soo-ryeon shakingly mounted her bow with an arrow and aimed for Haeng-ja. But she was trembling in fear that the arrow totally misses her.

Haeng-ja mocked her aim. "Try harder."

  
  


Soo-ryeon was ventilating from her rising fear. Lee Hwon needs immediate medication but she was clueless how he will reach her.

All she could do now is aim every arrow she got to the woman who threatens him.

But her accuracy fails her. The times she spent and the knowledge she gained from all the lessons she had, it's like they never even happened.

  
  


"Poor you, child. You really meant nothing to this world." She quipped.

The vengeful woman then gestured to aim her dagger to Lee Hwon, who was groaning in pain as his wound continued bleeding.

Soo-ryeon grew unstrung by every second Lee Hwon's life was in tatters. Much more than the woman decided to finish him off.

  
  


_Calm down, Soo-ryeon_. She told herself.

Closing her eyes to recalibrate her composure. And when she did, the sound of turmoil rushed to her. Yet she ignored them.

_Calm down, Soo-ryeon._ Like a chant to psyche her wavering heart, she spoke to herself.

Like a trigger that sets everything in motion, the noise turned muffled and all she could hear is her own beating heart.

_I won't lose someone again_. Her mind drifts back to when her mother pushed her into safety only to sacrifice herself.

_I won't lose someone dear again._

  
  


_I won't lose you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With every strength she could muster. She pulled the string with hope that her aim will both save them.

It was all or nothing.

  
  
  


Soo-ryeon was unconscious that she was calling for her parents. Calling for their guidance.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_. Help me save him."

  
  
  
  
  


The arrow fueled by her hope flew into the air.

Tearing through the winds with so much force.

  
  


It was hissing and whistling its way into the woman's arm that was about to release the dagger from her hand.

The arrowhead grazed her skin and punctured through her wrist. Dropping the dagger into the ground.

Haeng-ja's screams bellowed as she hugged her hand close to her chest.

"How dare you?!!" She cursed in her pain-tinged voice.

  
  


"I will end you!" She added. Picking the blade as she rampantly approached the unconscious man laying on the muddy ground.

Soo-ryeon finds herself frenzied.

_No. No. Stop._

  
  


Fumbling another arrow to the bow, she tried to shoot at her in succession. But the consecutive attempts proved fruitless.

_No. Stop!_

She let herself slide off the roof and roughly met the unforgiving ground injuring her knee in the process.

Yet she stood up. Adrenaline coursing through her every stride. Empowering her to move forward and meet the lady eye to eye.

"Dont... Dont touch him!!!" She shouted at every step she made. Forcing herself to take big strides and stop her.

_A few steps, Soo-ryeon._

_A few more._

  
  
  


She was arm's length away from and she knew if she won't be any quicker than her current pace, the blade will meet Lee Hwon's heart.

With the last of the strength her adrenaline could give her, she leapt as hard as she could towards the assailant.

Making them tumble into the ground.

"Get off me!" Haeng-ja jeered at her. Trying to throw Soo-ryeon off her.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" She pinched the area around her punctured wrist which made her squelch.

  
  


"You killed my son! You killed my husband!" Haeng-ja's anger suddenly shifted into a desperate cry. "Your family killed the people I loved. You killed them!"

  
  


She was crying her heart out.

  
  
  


Her furious facade has turned into emotions of despair and longing. Soo-ryeon couldn't help but feel pity at her.

"It's just right that everyone you love and will ever love die. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth." She whimpered. "You can never be happy. I don't want you to be happy."

  
  


Soo-ryeon's hands weakened from her confession. Amidst the villainous appearance she imposes, is a longing mother and wife mourning for her loss.

  
  
  


She felt her heart wrenched for her. Her face, drawn with an expression she's familiar with.

  
  


Love.

  
  


Pain.

  
  


Longing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She couldn't help but wonder.

  
  


"Was... was it really my fault?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Out of nowhere, Soo-ryeon felt hands picking her up from atop the maddened woman.

The man was donned in velvet robes and padded armor. The vicinity was then occupied by a dozen men donned in the same garment.

By the looks of them, they were imperial guards.

  
  


Soo-ryeon didn't notice it but there were no more signs of warring around them and the Haeng-ja's hunters were gone.

Two guards then picked the older woman up, who was still sobbing, and escorted her out of the place.

  
  
  
  
  


"Lee Hwon...."

Her mind then remembered him who was laying a few blocks from her.

He was motionless.

Soo-ryeon pushed herself towards him. Eyes brimming with tears. Heart aching with distraught as his blood taints the muddy soil around him red.

Although her knees burned with pain, she endured it just to reach him.

"Lee.. Hwon... please..."

She immediately wrapped her arms around him. Lifting his head and resting it on her uninjured leg.

"Lee Hwon... My lord, please wake up..."

  
  


Tapping his cheeks desperately, praying to the gods that he'll open his eyes once more.

Soo-ryeon heated her palm and rubbed it on his wrinkled hands.

"Please wake up. Please..."

  
  


Her tears started gushing when there was no response given. His hand turned cold and she doesn't know if it's due to the wet ground or his life leaving him.

  
  
  
  


Corpulent tears trickling on his face like the heavy rain.

  
  


"Please don't leave me, My lord."

  
  
  


Tears drop on his forehead.

  
  


On his cheek.

  
  


His eyes.

  
  
  


"Please don't leave me, Lee Hwon."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"S...Soo....ryeon......."

A weak voice came from his pale lips.

Lee Hwon endeavored to crack his eyes open.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Was.... was I...... a good.... alpha?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the bane of my writing. Took me a lot to come up with the flow and how it will roll on its own. It was draining but I am really glad I finished it.
> 
> I hope you find it entertaining. :)  
> We are two chapters away to saying our farewells to Park Soo-ryeon and Kim Lee Hwon. I would like to take this moment to say my initial thank yous.  
> Thank you so much for giving time and love for my first series. I'm still new to all of these but your support was enough to empower me. Y'all dont know how your comments make my day and motivate me.  
> Thank you so so so much.
> 
> Love,  
> Lexywexi 🤍🤍🤍


	12. ALPHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soliloquy of Kim Lee Hwon.

* * *

  
  


_She is so warm._

_I can feel her palm pressed on my cheeks._

_  
  
  
_

_It feels so warm..._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_.. yet it's so cold.._

_  
  
  
  
_

_Soo-ryeon?_

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_Please..._

_... dont cry._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_I only wanted to see you happy._

_Please .. Please don't cry._

_  
  
_

_Please._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_Soo-ryeon..._

_  
  
_

_I was..._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_... a good alpha, right?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I..._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_I hope I was._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Lee Hwon.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"My son.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Father?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come with me, my boy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I heard father calling my name as I rub the lingering slumber off from my eyes. Languidly pulling myself away from the makeshift bed of our encampment and out of the tent.

Father was kneeling near the edge of a ravine overlooking at the entirety of the vast land. The rock formations dot the earth from where we stand up to where our eyes could reach. Piercing the heavens while patches of greenery sprawled around and on them. It was a serene scenery amplified by the thin clouds wrapping everything in solitude.

We were here for a week now. The hunting season begun as soon as the first flower bloomed signaling the coming of Spring, and father made sure we won't miss this chance.

_The early bird catches the worm._ A famous proverb once stated and father did took that seriously. We, along with a few servants, have camped the location in hopes to catch great spoils as early as possible. 

Well, we had to.

The time we have together is limited. And this is what we have of his time that were mostly constricted by his tight schedule.

  
  


Father was a busy man.

At his age, he's still studying a lot about good governance and politics.

I guess being one of uncle's legal advisors is a strenuous job to do.

I understand that. Having a father like him is something enough to brag about. And being part of the royal family alone is a feat a lot of people could only wish for.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Have you spotted anything yet, father?" I asked him who has been grinning from ear to ear. The look on his face shows he is happy about something. Maybe he has found a good hunt prospect.

  
  


I'll be overly joyed if we did. The animals around this time are very elusive. Heightened senses refreshed by hibernation and renewed grace coursing through their veins brought by the thawing winter provided more challenge for the hunt.

"Not yet, son." He answered which got me perplexed.

Hand extending towards me, trailing my back as I approach, he guided my attention towards his exhilaration.

"Look there, Lee Hwon."

He pointed me beyond the several patches of shrubs and trees down the steep. The remnants of ice and snow leaving white strips on the hills and ground afar.

I had to squint my eyes to focus on what he wanted me to see. Well, I don't want him to be disappointed and think his son is slow witted - _which I am truly not!_

Thankfully, the heavens loved me dearly for it didn't took long and I caught what he meant.

From one of the smaller rock sculptures came direwolves. A pack of them. Large and covered with dusty coat of thick fur. It was a first for me to witness direwolves in this area -in my entire life, rather- since all I have encountered all throughout my hunting ventures with father were all deer, rabbits, and migrating birds.

Never wolves. And it was an amazing sight to behold.

"Tell me, what do you see?" I heard him jovially asked. Although I wasn't quite sure about anything he was saying, I yielded to his eagerness. 

  
  
  


First to emerge from the boulders were three wolves who appears to be thin. Probably old. A few distance away from them were five other wolves which was followed by few more.

"They're in ..... a line?" My curiosity piqued upon noticing their palpable formation. One trailing the tracks of the former. They seem to travel in a straight uniform line.

"Ranks." He quickly responded. I glanced at him before throwing my eyes back at the wolves.

"They positioned themselves according to their ranks." Father continued with fascination in his tone.

The first three wolves were indeed the oldest of the bunch, he explained. Despite them being on the lead, he reminded me they weren't the leaders.

"The old ones needs to be in front because if they won't, they will be left behind and get lost. Aside from that, they serve as sacrifice if there's an ambush." I was taken aback with his last sentence.

"Sacrifice?" I looked back at him. Now with curiosity undeniably drawn on my face. "Isn't that too cruel?"

"To serve in your last breath is greater than dying sickly and in vain." He said. Lightly tapping my back then giving me a bright smile.

Just like the lectures on the great hall about honour and glory.

  
  
  
  


Another tap and he brought my attention back at them. Next in line were five younger and more able wolves. The first line of defense.

After them were several much larger in number. He said that it's the rest the pack. Mostly consisted of the younglings and female. Coming after them were another group of five which I was quick to comprehend.

"The rear defenses." I proudly blurted out.

Father chucklingly agreed. "It's not yet over, Lee Hwon."

Just when I thought it's all done, another wolf came tagging after them. It was trailing a bit farther than the rest of the pack.

Its fur, rougher and darker than the majority. Even appearing scruffier than the old wolves at the head of line.

But what flummoxed me was, the wolf was alone. When everyone was kept accompanied, it was lone on itself. Keeping its pace slow compared to the rest. Seems like ensuring its presence isn't felt.

  
  


"Father, is that wolf an outcast?"

"Do you think he is?" I heard him say which I tentatively nodded.

"He kept his distance from the others. And he looks different from the rest."

Father chuckled once more. "He's not an outcast or the odd one, son." He reached for my shoulder and subtly pulled me close to him.

"He's actually the leader of the pack. The alpha."

_The leader?_

"If he's the leader, then why is he at the back and not in front?" _Leaders were called that way because they lead, right?_ I found myself questioning the logic.

"Not all leaders were meant to take the obvious position." He stated. His eyes focused on me. Burning with the intensity of patriarchy.

"More than the title, a leader is known for his deed. How he provide, safeguard, and bolster the whole group. That's what makes a leader."

"But, I don't understand. How can he protect if he's that far from everyone?" I couldn't help but debate. The times I spent inside the great hall studying on leadership has been casted to the sides and I can't comprehend its correlation to an animal's hierarchy.

I was more than willing to know further and defend the knowledge I've learned yet father only gave me an answer that left me more puzzled than moments ago.

"The simplicity of human teaching is sometimes outmatched by an animal's instincts." He paused and reached for his bow slung on his torso and plucked the string on it.

"Someday, Lee Hwon. When you found your purpose, you'll understand what it means to be an alpha."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/Have I understood now what it truly meant?/_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The journey back to the capital was a short trip.

Father and I hastily head back to the city when he remembered today's appointment. I was defiant, for the appointment was something I truly loath.

_Marriage._

Father would always tell me that I should be looking for a woman to marry at this age. 

_Give me a grandchild before I die, Lee Hwon. Don't put the godly features of this family in vain._

He would always tease me that. Telling me that a good looking man should be open for things that could further his bloodline.

I would honour his requests of marriage meetings since its mere talks and only knowing the surfaces of each other. And somehow, I grew masterful in the way of intimidating every lady who would sit across me.

I have grown the habit of turning the tide on my advantage. And by the time they would thought they have me, their true intentions will surface and just like that - I end the nonsensical matchmaking.

  
  


Women right now, may it be peasants or nobles, only aim for my father's wealth and name. Trying to juice up anything they could get given that father is a very generous man.

And I abhor that.

  
  
  


No one walks the ground without the intention of gold.

Everyone is the same. Only in it for the wealth.

And I will never allow that happening to my family.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/Yet meeting you has turn my words against me./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The large gates of our home swung open upon our arrival.

It was peak of noon when we reached the capitol. When we reached home. The sun was burning up in the heavens leaving umbrae of swirling heat emanating from the ground.

I saw a caravan resting near the gates. Taking shelter under the shade of the nearby tree.

From then I knew they took a long journey just to reach the capitol. I almost felt pity knowing that they came for nothing.

_Well, I'll end this appointment quick so I could at least be of service to their weary state. I'm going to make it quick for their lady._ I telepathically ensured them.

_By the way, where is she?_ I asked myself as I crane my head in search for their pawn. No signs of the other party.

Typical gold diggers. I bet she's already salivating over the grandeur of the residence. Delusional thinking she came for a positive answer.

I couldn't help but snicker from the thought.

I was about to descend from my horse when I caught a glimpse of a young woman standing on mother's garden. I can't clearly recognize her face due to the dissipating ground heat but she was there. And it seemed as if she was looking at my direction.

_Maybe she's a new servant._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/But just when I thought my presumptions were right, you were there. Standing meters away from me. Enduring the scorching heat of the sun. Sullying your beauty while tilling the soil for the old servants. Acting like it wasn't for me why you came here._

_Well, you didn't./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Excuse me, My Lord. But I am in no way after your family's coffers. Least, be married at all."

She tried to reason out as we sat across each other. Like everybody else who sat the same spot as her, of course she would deny that she's after my family's wealth.

Yet I was a bit awe-stricken by her trailing reply. _You don't want to get married, huh? Then that makes the two of us._

I raised my head lightly to peek at her expression. She was fuming and I couldn't help but snort so I lowered my head once more and hid my laughter.

But I immediately suppressed myself and held my domineering disposition on point. I admit, she was a bit different from the past engagements I had since she seems to put up a fight. Unlike the former who would sport their petty whining expressions in futile hopes it would get to me.

Yet I was no one to back down.

"If you don't want to be married, why are you here then?" Mockingly gibing at her. No doubt the words immensely baffled her. Her gasping was audible as her mouth gaped flabbergasted.

"I came here for my father, and for my father alone! This appointment at all does not even mean to me!" Strands of fury evident in her every word.

Her anger was entertaining. I percept her actions a new challenge in front of me. I wonder if I could conquer and make her submit.

Then she fell silent for a few moments. Just when I thought that it was a sign of her yielding, she suddenly banged the table between us with her hands and ferociously stood up. It rattled me for a second but not enough to shaken my composure.

"You might be a noble with all the riches in the world, but your upbringing and clothing doesn't even make you one. Have some sense of fashion, My Lord."

I felt a slight jolt piercing through my chest when she said that. Shock and ire swirling inside me upon hearing her words.

_How dare she talk about how my parents raised me?!_

_And my clothing!?? This is a hunting garb! What was she expecting, the king's robes?!_

Before I could even throw a rebuttal, she has fled out of the house's vicinity.

I let her be. At least it came out the way I wanted it. Free from the problem that is matrimony.

  
  


I just sat at my place for a few moments. Stretching my body to relieve all the strain from today's hunting.

A short while after that, father - _along with the lady's mother_ \- came back after hearing the loud thudding sound of the table from a while ago. Yet it was too late for them.

"Lee Hwon, what happened here?" Father entered with a question. In his hands were some scrolls of paper. By the looks of it, they were discussing some important matters.

"She left, father." I lazily replied to his inquiry.

"Son, what did you do this time?" His hands landing on his waist.

"Nothing. She was talking about not coming here for the matchmaking."

"She must've headed for the docks to meet her father, My Lords." The woman stated. “My apologies that this occurred." She immediately bowed her head in apology. Multiple times as her hands fidget on her garment.

Father just sighed in disbelief.

"I'm truly sorry, My Lords. I'll head to the docks and bring her back here." The rattled woman bowed down once more and was about to head out when father stopped her.

"No need, Lady Park." He exclaimed at her but his eyes were fixated on me.

"Let the man take responsibility of his undoing." He stood in front of me with his hands crossed on his chest. Eyes burning tyrannically imposing me to do something.

"Lee Hwon, bring her back and fix this at once."

I sighed in response. Although I was against it, I could never bring myself from dishonoring his commands.

_This is the worst day of my life._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/No. It was the best day of my life._

_I tried to push you back and you didn't hesitate to push me away too. Yet it was foolish of me to do so. You have shaken my resolve and I found myself pulled into you._

_You have uncannily etched your mark into my heart./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do I have to do this?"

I grunted as I head down for the capitol docks. Astride my stallion, letting my ride take me there, I ponder on her words.

_Mocking about my upbringing when in fact she's way more disrespectful than I am._

_And my clothing?! What's wrong with it?! Was she blind? Never seen anything grand? This is a hunting garb, what does she expect?_

  
  


"Don't worry, Milady. I swear by the goddess of wolves I will never marry someone like you!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn't take me long and I finally arrived at the docks.

The urge to locate her as quickly as I could and get done with this was everything that occupies my mind. I'm not letting the entirety of my day be ruined by this woman.

Circling the whole docks, I searched for her. It was then that I saw her at one of the benches that lined up overlooking the sea.

I can feel the frustration swelling inside me wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine. Between us two, she looked way less than a noble in her dress.

Positioning the horse several blocks from where she was, I promptly dismounted and walked towards her.

But when suddenly she stood up, I felt shivers shoot up from my feet.

It was so abrupt that I didn't realized I hid behind a large tree along the way. I felt my heart racing when she jolted up from her seat. I have to hold my chest as if my heart was about to tear itself out of its cage.

It was too late for me to realize what occurred to me.

"Wait. Why am I hiding?" I found myself mentality asking the absurd question.

_Was I hiding?_

_Was I?_

  
  
  
  
  


My feet were stuck frozen on its place. This was a dire situation I never thought I get myself into.

I could only cock my head and peek to check what she's up to. _I can't go near her now._

_I... I don't feel like I could make it._

My eye scooched its way until I could see her without her detecting that I was there.

She just stood there.

Rolling a pebble by the tip of her shoe.

  
  


It was all but a simple gesture with no meaning at all. But I was taken aback of it more than I thought I could and should be.

Her face was expressing something I didn't thought was possible amidst her being a pure madwoman.

There was longing in her gazes.

A longing I was familiar with.

  
  
  


The same painstaking feeling when I lost mother.

  
  
  
  
  


She raised her head which rattled me once again. Retracting my head back behind the tree trunk only to slowly ogle my way back to look at her.

  
  


I saw her expression turn envious upon seeing people hugging another with their yearning quenched and satiated. She would just exhale her feelings out.

I just stood there. Instead of dragging her back to the residence, I watched her wait for her father at the distance.

And when a man suddenly approached her, claiming to be her father, the longing in her has morphed into something I never would've thought will enchant me.

She has the most beautiful smile I have ever laid my eyes upon on.

The way her face beamed with unmeasurable glee when she finally saw what she's been craving for all the time. It was true then, she was really here for her father.

It's all showing in her face.

Her eyes dancing with the joy of reunion.

Her nose crunching in giddiness.

Her smile, so contagious I couldn't keep my happiness for her.

  
  


_She.. She was beautiful._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/And I knew back then, I have fallen for someone for the first time. For you./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days went on with nothing but her in my mind.

I just can't bring myself to forget how elated she was to see her father. I found myself thinking about her whenever I'm studying. Or left alone to ponder on things.

She always found her place inside my head.

  
  
  


"Father, by any chance, do you know what's her name?" I tried to compose myself and not appear infatuated when I ask father about the woman whom I forgot the name. Only through her surname I came to somehow knew her.

"Who do you mean, son?" Father answered while he continued reading over the papers on his desk.

"The... the daughter of Lady Park." From that alone, I saw how father stopped skimming through the papers.

"Soo-ryeon. Park Soo-ryeon." He said nothing else. But I can see the faint smirk creeping to his mouth and I guess he knew why the reason of my curiosity.

Well, there's no turning back now. I have inquired for one which seemed to be entertained, why not take it further?

Still fumbling for my words, I aimed to know more about her.

  
  
  


She's from a small village called Naedokja.

Only daughter of her parents.

And was twenty-four years of age. Two years younger than I am.

Gratified by the small information I got, I paid respects and hurried out of his room. But before I could even exit, father suddenly threw a question out of the blue.

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

I knew there was nothing to gain from lying. And it would be nonsensical if I tell him the opposite after all the curiosity I displayed in front if father. So I went with what I felt that time.

"Yes. She is. She's indeed beautiful."

  
  
  
  


That night, I was shuffling on my bed. My head was filled with nothing but her and her smiles.

"Soo-ryeon.." I tried how it felt like to say her name. Rolling down my tongue like a new language I crave to learn and conquer.

A knock on the door pulled me out from drowning myself from thinking her. It was one of the older servants from that day at the garden. In her wrinkled hands were the ginseng tea I asked for.

As the elder was preparing the drink for me, I couldn't help but ask out of concern, "Elder Sang, why are you the one doing this? Let the younger ones tend these things. Please don't strain yourself."

"But, Young Master. There's no one to do this but us." She politely retorted.

I was perplexed when I knew I saw a younger woman helping them in the garden.

"Oh no, Young Master. That was not a servant. That was the fair Young Lady who came here for you." She answered which left me dangling in surprise.

"That was her? She was doing that?" I absently inquired her more in hopes she elaborate what she's saying.

Elder Sang just nodded. "Yes, Young Master. We told her it's not needed but she insisted. He's just like you, Young Master. She doesn't like the idea of how were still working." The old woman giggled after that.

  
  
  
  


My mind was taken aback by everything I learned today. All along I thought it was a new servant.

But it was her. A noble with a warm merciful heart. My smiles became contagious just from thinking about it. "Soo-ryeon, you never cease to amuse me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/Indeed, you never cease to amuse me./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day I set my course to travel towards Naedokja to see her. Not really to present myself at her but rather, to get a glimpse of her.

I don't think I have the strength in me to face her after what I have done to her. I'm still not ready.

  
  
  
  


And so I went alone.

I disguised myself as I village passer-by and hoped to lay my eyes on her as soon as possible.

And there she was. Standing amidst the crowd around her. I heard from father that her family was in to charitable causes and undoubtedly, this is one of those.

I can't help but admire her as she beamed her reassuring smiles to every person coming her way.

I envy them. For they can closely witness and experience the wonder of her face. _I wish I could have an audience to her magnificence too._

  
  


It became a weekly habit of mine to travel down to Naedokja to see her from afar.

I like watching her from a distance. I don't understand why I can't bring to introduce myself to her. Or tell her I was the guy he met before, the guy with no sense of fashion.

_Will she recognize me? What if she does? I bet it'll be badblood on her part._

Maybe that's the reason why I retract from the idea of facing her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Until one day, I heard that there was a new family settling down at her village. I asked some villagers and they told me it was a noble family of hunters.

I felt unsettled. There was a young man within the family which the village ladies would grovel about.

He was wealthy, the said. I know I'm wealthier.

He was handsome, they claim. Bet I'm better looking.

He has great taste in fashion, they praised. Does that make any difference? Should that even matter?

  
  


I just hope Soo-ryeon won't see him pretty. Hoping she won't give him an audience to her smile.

  
  
  


Yet she did.

They were always together. Spending the days in each other's company. Reading, casually talking, or simply being with each other.

Things I wished I could spend with her.

But I knew that was impossible. I have hurt her with my words on the first day we met. All she have of me were bad impression.

I am at the crossroads of staying on prowl and watch her in a distance or introducing myself to her and test my luck.

  
  
  


I chose the latter. I have to push my luck. Nothing comes out from being reserved.

I started dressing more elaborately like the guy. Getting myself used to all different kinds of fabric, color and matching them. Reading literatures about them.

"If I want her, I have to impress her." Psyching my ego in the process.

  
  


At first, it doesn't feel like me. I wore overly vibrant color I can't help but laugh at myself. I was so accustomed with wearing dark clothes that I find my present look laughable. But if I ought to make a statement on her, I should push through.

  
  


But all my efforts were thrown into a pyre when I saw the guy kiss her on the lips.

Underneath the shade of a giant tree, they sat beside one another. I can't get a clear gist of what they were talking for I placed myself a good distance from where they were.

My heart could only wrench from the scene where they shared a kiss.

_How does it feel to kiss her?_

_Will she allow me if I would do the same?_

_Would she like it?_

I admit it, I envied the young man. But if she entertained him, what strength do I have to be against it?

Just when I thought my assumptions were true, Soo-ryeon suddenly slapped the young man's face.

_Did she not like it?_

_Or was she forced?!_

I felt irked from the idea. Maybe she was forced. Then the man stood up and left her. That's it, I won't let him get away with what he did.

I waited for him and confronted him away from Soo-ryeon's vision.

"Yeah. I kissed her. What is it to you then?" He retorted when I told him I saw what he did to her. His bravado only making me angrier. Yet his next statement made me reach boiling point.

"She's just a plain woman anyway. I could do what I want with her." That's it. If I wasn't thought to become rational, I could punch him to pulp. But I can't lay my hands to him and leave a mark. Well, I could do that but I chose to be rational.

And when I stated being rational, I mean _this_ rational.

"I... I am her fiancé. Speak ill of her or even lay your filthy hands on her again, I'll make sure the light of next day won't reach you."

His eyes widened upon hearing my threat. He immediately apologized and ran away. So much of him being prideful.

I just hope that was enough reason for him to stop pestering her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/I thought that was the only time I have to protect you from people who mean to cause you harm. I was wrong./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I let my anger simmer for a few days.

I stayed home pondering about the happening. I have been sulky witnessing her being kissed by someone.

But should I really be? What right do I have of her? Being her fiancé was a lie to make that pesky young man away from her.

_Was that enough?_

Rolling myself on my bed, I think of the possibilities of having her. _This is so frustrating._

_I can't keep this going._

_I can't keep on telling lies._

_I have to do something that I could say is true._

  
  


_Right. I should do something. I getting tired of hiding._

I sprung up from my bed and readied myself.

_I'll introduce myself to her. I will not waste my days sulking._

  
  
  


It was already dark when I set forth for Naedokja. My heart on my hand, I will proclaim my intentions with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But I arrived at the most dreaded time.

  
  


The village was burning through the night. Village people were running away from the turmoil occurring in the heart of the village.

I craned my head in hopes to catch a glimpse of her fleeing but there was no signs of her. I could feel my chest tremble from the possibility of her getting stuck somewhere.

I can't let this happened. I have to save her.

When I was about to make my way into chaos, an old man stopped me.

"Young lad, don't go forth. It's dangerous there! A plague is rampantly spreading! Don't let yourself be infected!" He pulled the reins of my horse and escorted me out of the vicinity.

I was lost. What plague was he talking about?

I was unsure. Yet I can't settle not assuring she's all well.

It was already deep in the evening. Looking for another ways to enter the burning village, I circled for an entrance.

And what horror I felt when I realized it was their house that was being ransacked. It was eerily quiet. Blood was everywhere I could only gasp from the fear that she might have suffered the same fate as the burning bodies thrown into the flaming debris.

Then I saw her mother laying on the ground. I immediately approached her. She was barely breathing the last sliver of life in her. I lifted her head and cradled it on my lap.

"Please.... please save her." She slurred but it was audible enough.

"Lady Park, hang on. I'll save you." She pulled the tie of my _gat_ down and whispered.

"N..no. Ple..please, save her." She pointed her fingers towards the opening that leads to the forest. "Plea....se... save he..er.." And with one last deep breath, life has left her.

I gently place her down. "I am sorry, Lady Park." Squeezing her hand for the first and last time, I left her and headed to the forest.

It was dark but thankfully the moon was bright and unrealistically shed light to my path.

I was late. I reached the opening at the other side but I saw no signs of her. I was heaving not for the air that I need to chase, but for her and her fate.

_Where are you?_ I found myself begging.

  
  


_Please be fine, Soo-ryeon._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/I didn't stop looking for you. I won't stop looking for you._

_The next thing I knew, a guild of hunters were after your life. I joined them._

_I joined their pursuit against you. While they aimed to put an end to you, I worked my way to derail them and save you._

_They sighted you at the outskirts of Sangbonsu. My heart raised in fear and anticipation of seeing you and your current situation._

_I rushed as fast as I could and reach you before they could. I have to. Even if I have to pull all my strings and break them, I will._

_I will never let their hands even touch a strand of your hair._

_I will keep you safe./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My blade was drenched in the blood of the hunters that came looking for her. Before they could even reach the boundary, I have guarded the way.

Hiding my identity in black robes and mask, I ended their hunt of her. Not leaving any survivors to tell tales.

But when I came to get you, you were already gone. Like the migrating birds, she have moved out of Sangbonsu and I lost reach of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/I continued looking for you. It was a desperate search but I manage to locate you by asking the locals of your whereabouts._

_You have settled at the small secluded village of Rakpong. I thought that they won't get wind of you since it was almost an unknown town. So I let it be and let you live your simple life there._

_I still can't bring myself and face you. Because if I do, I might cry._

_And I don't want to cry in front of you._

_Everyday I travel back and forth just to check up on you. Making sure that the child you're with gets a decent meal once you're out in the field to earn living._

_If I could ease some of your burden, I would._

_If taking care of Bang Do is one of them, I would./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She was with a child. At first, I thought it was her son.

"No, Good Sir. This child is her brother." The elder woman who happens to babysit the child informed me.

But she was a sole child of the Park family. How come she suddenly happened to have a brother? I just pushed the thought away and chose to not delve into her family's background.

" _Halmeoni_ , do you mind if I take turns in taking care of this child?" I politely asked for the old woman's consent. Playing her with my doe eyes and puffy expression till she gave in.

"But please, don't tell her sister that I'm doing this, please. Let's keep it a secret." I begged once more. Luckily she agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/Yet that was short-lived. After a month, the hunters have located you. They got eyes everywhere and I almost forgot about that._

_I watch you leave as fast as you could to get away from those that chase you. Although it broke my heart, I let you be._

_I'll find you again./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I wiped the trickling blood from my blade once more.

Another pursuit, another death.

"The veiled sisters can hunt her as long as they can, but I'll follow them to hell and back and make sure not one of them will lay a finger on her." I told the big guy I saved from a while ago.

I saw him by the side of the road, crying. He has lost his son just a few moments ago and I could see how distraught he was. I don't know how to console him so I just talked and talked to keep him company.

I can't do anything to bring back what he lost. Only thing I could give him is a friend in me and a new home to live.

I'm just glad he took my offer. I didn't asked anything in return but he pledged his loyalty to me. Well, I gladly accepted because I do need some company during this time.

Two blades are better than one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/I once again set my course in locating you. The days spent looking for you has bestowed me ways to track you down with ease._

_I saw you walking down a dirt road. Alone and tired. I was worried hell about you and how you seemed to overwork yourself._

_What are you even up to?_

_Why are you so tired?_

_What work are you doing?_

_I asked myself in frustration._

_Then you suddenly collapsed under the heat of the sun._

_I jumped of my horse, not minding if I land the ground safe or face first. I don't mind at all._

_I ran as fast as I can to you./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soo-ryeon! Soo-ryeon, wake up!" I cradled her in my arms in hopes that she will be fine.

_Damn it._ She bruised her face from the sudden fall.

I looked around to ask for help. Fortunately, there were people who saw what happened.

"Please, I need water here!" I begged at them.

"She needs to be hydrated! Please bring me water!" Her lips was chapped and dry. She must've overwork herself to the point she neglected her body's basic needs.

"Park Soo-ryeon, wake up!" 

Of all the help I could get, what was offered to me was a large jar of water. How could I even make her drink from it if she's this unconscious?

There's no other possible way to do this but one.

My heart starts throbbing from the thought. Yet I let it slide. _This is not the right time, Lee Hwon. Ease yourself_ _down._

I guzzled some water from the giant jar. Keeping adequate amount inside my mouth and pressed my lips onto hers.

It was the only thing I could think to make her drink.

The moment our lips touched, I shudder.

Despite her skin being dry, it was soft. It sent shivers down my spine. The kind that makes you jolt out and ravage her.

_Should I?_ That would be a crime.

I was just beyond glad when she somehow gained consciousness after that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/It went on like that for six years. Battling those that came for your head. Severing their lives when they ought to sever yours._

_For six years I have stayed behind you._

_I have dedicated my life for your cause even if I had to surrender everything I had._

_My name._

_My wealth._

_Even my father./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was back at the capitol when I heard that father's illness have worsen.

I was too busy protecting her that I forgot my responsibility as a son to him.

"Lee Hwon. Don't blame yourself, my son." He spoke to me despite his voice being shaky and frail.

"I'm so sorry, father. I have neglected my duties of you." Tears rolling down my eyes as I blame myself for being neglectful.

He shook his head and smiled after that. "You did not, my son. You didn't neglected me." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"You have grown well, Lee Hwon. The once carefree lad I knew has turned into a man now." Caressing my cheeks as he drives the wetness away.

"I see that you have found your purpose. I see that you've become a protector of something you hold dear."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"My son. My Lee Hwon, you indeed become your own alpha." My tears rolled down much harder than before.

"Have I become an alpha?" I tried to ease the sadness with a futile sarcasm.

Father smiled back at me. His hands trailed up my head and pat me.

"You did, my son. And I am so proud of you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/He passed away after that day. It was heavy in my heart that I have to bid farewell to him._

_But despite that, a surge of courage has found me._

_It took a long time before I understood the logic of the wolves._

_An alpha stays behind the pack because more than being the leader, he was the protector._

_I am the protector./_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"My Lord, Lady Soo-ryeon is seen on her way to Seokjang. You're mother's hometown."

I hastily traveled back to the place of my mother's origin. Finally, she deemed Seokjang village worthy of her safety.

"Quick, ready everyone. This time, I won't let her go anywhere." I was more than exhilarated when I heard the news from one of my guards that followed her all this time.

I was back at the capitol formulating for the amendment to abolish Lady Haeng-ja's absurd law.

I have known now the reason why she's being hunted.

It was never her fault.

She was innocent, and if I have to do something to turn the tides in her favor, I would gladly turn the rudder to her will.

Holding the pen in my hand, I claimed victory for her.

"Soo-ryeon, you'll be safe now."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/Six years have passed and I have become someone I never knew I would be. Yet I was proud of what I have become._

_Being there for you has become my purpose._

_In you I have found what I aimed to be._

_I have become what my father wants of me._

_I have become me._

_  
  
  
_

_That's why I can't let you go._

_  
  
_

_I can't let you leave once again._

_  
  
_

_I am afraid if you're not within my sight._

_  
  
  
  
  
_

_I would never leave your side._

_  
  
_

_Soo-ryeon._

_My Leto, I love you./_

Epilogue:

It was a cloudy afternoon when Lee Hwon opened his eyes.

He tried to lift himself up from the bed but was halted by the jabbing pain around his stomach.

“My Lord, please don’t force yourself.” A woman dressed in white hastily reached for his shoulder and helped him up. From her looks, she looked like a nurse.  
  
Lee Hwon tried recollect himself and recall what happened to him.  
  
_Right, I got stabbed by Lady Haeng-ja._  
  
  
“How long have I been out of commission?” He asked the nurse.  
  
“Already a week now, My Lord.” Eyes widening in surprise, Lee Hwon forced himself upright. His eyes darted at every corner of his room in search if there was anyone there aside from them.  
  
“Where is everyone?”  
  
“They were here an hour ago, My Lord.”

“Where is she?” Lee Hwon suddenly blurted which puzzled the nurse.  
  
“Where is Soo-ryeon?” His voice was traced with sudden fear when he realized she’s not anywhere within his sight.

  
  
_What if she chose to leave again?_  
  
_What if the happening and my current state made her leave once more?_  
  
_What if she felt guilty of all these?_  
  
  
  
  
Lee Hwon endeavored to stand up and aim for the door.  
  
“My Lord, your wound! You’re not yet well, My Lord!” The nurse worriedly took hold of his elbow and help him stand up.  
  
  
He looked at the nurse with wistful eyes. Tears brimming that threatens to gush down any moment he is delayed and unable to see Soo-ryeon.

  
  
  
“Please, I need to see her. I need to see Soo-ryeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My apologies for talking long for updating this ( I overslept T.T)
> 
> Anyways, a lot of you have been wanting to know Lee Hwon’s background.  
> Here it is!  
> How did you find the revelation of his life?  
> What do you think of him now? I hope this chapter answered all your questions and justified and solidified his history.
> 
> Hint: You can parallel this with Chapter 8: The Scourge of Naedokja 😉
> 
> We’re down to the last chapter update!!!
> 
> What fate awaits these two? Tune in for the last chapter!
> 
> PS. I’ll be posting an author’s note after the last chapter. Can I ask for questions from you guys? Any questions that concerns the story. That’s all! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Lupercalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has finally come and with it, the truth that yearns to be spoken. How will its ramifications tie their fate into an unbreakable knot? Will it cause them or gain something in return?

* * *

“How long have I been out of commission?” Lee Hwon asked the nurse as his mind subtly whirls with annoyance from the soft pulsations around his injured abdomen.

“Already a week now, My Lord.” She politely replied.

A week. Like a zephyr coming his way, Lee Hwon's eyes widened from the sudden realization. Immediately storming the room with weary sight as he hopes to find someone affable inside his bedchamber. Hopelessly in need of a familiar face, he looked pass the nurse kneeling by his side and continued to scour for any signs of anyone. 

Sadly, noone was there but only the invisible air and the nurse to accompany him.

Mustering strength to talk, ignoring how a lazy exertion could still create a piercing pain on his side, Lee Hwon asked the medical attendee where was everyone only to know he had visitors an hour ago.

But it didn't made him less worried, or even put him at ease.

Because truth is, he is more than searching for anyone.

Lee Hwon was looking for a specific someone.

Sure he thought of atleast one familiar soul to be present but reality is, there's only one person he yearns to see most.

And the thought of the absence sends him in a state of distraught.

“Where is she?” Lee Hwon suddenly blurted which puzzled the unknowing nurse. “Where is Soo-ryeon?!” His voice was traced with sudden fear as the reality of her absence dawns on him.

A surge of random scenarios darted his mind. Questions that he had, which always bugged him yet he chose to cast aside. Yet it seems there's no escaping from it today.

_What if she chose to leave again?_

Like all the years, she might have grown accustomed of flight rather than to fight.

_What if the happening and my current state made her leave once more?_

She has been someone who take the blame for everything. She might've surpassed it with his help but what if she's back at it again?

_What if she felt guilty of all these?_

Like how she has been burdened by the guilt of her village's demise.

Lee Hwon pulled himself upright, endeavored to stand up and aim for the door. Gritting his teeth trying to battle through the stinging pain of his deep stab.

“My Lord, your wound! You’re not yet well, My Lord!” The nurse worriedly took hold of his elbow and helped him stand up. He heaved as he regain balance, still calibrating how he'll push himself despite his condition.

He turned to the nurse and looked at her with wistful eyes.

His breathing rapidly, but not to ease the wound but to somehow anchor his nerves down. He pointed to his injury and said,

"Thi...this wound would never equal to the wound I'd acquire if I won't see her."

His voice showing signs of breaking and weakness. Deeming that his physical pain can never match his aching heart.

His eyes were glistening. Like an aqueduct with tears brimming and threatens to gush down any moment he is delayed and unable to see the love of his life.

“Ple..please, I need to see her." With trembling voice and baited breath, he pleaded.

"I... I need to see Soo-ryeon.”

The glaring afternoon sun was what bombarded Lee Hwon when he came out of his abode. It was unusual for him when all that he could remember was the gloomy evening air on the night the besiegers attacked.

There were no signs of servants around the yard. Yet he didn't pay attention to the quietness, and instead, continued to his agenda.

Dragging his worry with him, he walked out of the foyer and had his attention beyond the large gate of the residence which seems to be painted anew. But before he could even step a foot outside the premise, Haejin came out from somewhere and was quick to notice him. Approaching him with solicitude, he grabbed for his master's arm and took his weight on his shoulders.

"Master Lee Hwon! What are you up to, My Lord?!" 

Lee Hwon just glanced at him. With voice so fragile, he answered. "I... I need to find her." Eyes fixated on the far end of the road that leads to the marketplace.

Upon hearing him, Haejin could only frown. His eyes shifted to meet the young noble's who could only interpret the forlorn stares the way he knew it meant.

It only made Lee Hwon more worried. With a soft -almost undetectable groan, he released himself from Haejin's grasp only to be abruptly halted.

"My Lord you don-"

"No, Haejin! Don't stop me!"

If shouting was enough to make his wound bleed, it would. Completely unlatching himself from Haejin's help, he made his first steps just outside the once battered gates. Adrenaline empowering him, he drove his body into the open village street aimlessly wandering where his fair maiden could be.

"I hope you're just around here somewhere, Soo-ryeon." 

Wishing to the gods that somehow, she's still within his reach.

That somehow, she chose to never leave.

That somehow, she deemed that it's time for her to not worry anymore for she is safe.

With him.

It's all that he could think of.

_Don't leave me._

"Bring more lumber this way!"

The men of the village were all up and about the town's square. Their voices bellowing amidst the hammering and sawing clamor that fills the afternoon air.

The women, on the other hand, gave their assistance through food service and other stuffs.

A week may have passed but the ramifications of the evening battle has left quite the destruction of the village. Not really in ruins but the toppled stalls and scattered debris from houses that almost fell as subjects for pillage were already adequate reasons for a community effort.

"Lady Soo-ryeon, you don't have to come here and sully yourself. We could handle these, young Lady." One of the village elders spoke as Soo-ryeon lend assistance and carries the refreshments from the old woman.

"It's fine, Elder Go. I have to help as it was my fault that all these happened." She responded with a light pat on the slouching woman who happens to be enduring the pain on her lower back.

"Oh silly, you have nothing to apologize for, child. It was never your fault and it has been determined." The older of the two said while soothing her own back, getting Soo-ryeon's attention in the process.

"Do you need to take a rest for a moment, Elder Go?" Soo-ryeon said as she ogles for anything the old lady could sit.

"I guess I do." The elder chuckled. "Mind if ask you a favor and find me a seat, dear?" With maternal tone, she asked Soo-ryeon.

She nodded enthusiastically and bowed down before leaving in search for a stump or a discarded chair somewhere.

Silently, on her own, Soo-ryeon searched for what's asked of her. Unfortunately there's nothing in her vicinity that could be deemed as suitable rest for the old woman. She continued looking for until a village man noticed her craning her head.

"Milady, are you looking for something?" He politely called for her attention which she answered with a courteous bow.

"Oh good sir, I'm looking for a chair for Elder Go but I can't seem to locate one." She replied.

"Is that it, Milady? No worries, let me handle that." The man enthusiastically said offering his help.

Soo-ryeon was humbled and thanked the man's voluntarism. She knows she have to entrust it to the man when she saw him take pride of the hammer and nails he was carrying. Looks like he'll make one for the old lady.

She watch as the man hurried his way to meet the old woman.

The village was lively with the showcase of camaraderie of its people. And more than that, she's relieved that they don't perceive her as the ill-omen who brought the rancorous event.

It was all but a hard pill to swallow. A lot were injured and a few died. Pain and guilt was all that reigns in her system. Engulfed by the thought that the blood spill was all in her hands.

And it was doubled -no, not even tripled- when Lee Hwon was one of those who got severely injured.

Soo-ryeon stayed with him for the first night after the event. Then the second and the third. Sobbing quietly as she watch him lay dormant in his sleep. He looked so pale and so fragile she couldn't even draw a meter closer afraid of how painful it is to see his face up close.

It went with that scenario for the first three days and if not for the people around to lift her up, she could've succumbed to her guilt and might do the thing she's used to.

Leaving.

Escaping when everything becomes threatening and too much.

The _halmeoni_ , along with Bang Do and some servants who grew fond of her soothed her. Kept her accompanied and gave her reassuring words.

It is then when she thought of stepping outside of the residence again. She saw the people getting busy as they try to recuperate the wake of Haeng-ja's assault. Soo-ryeon knew she can't go idle about it as she knew it was her fault why it happened.

With the pieces of her quark courage, she lend a hand to help only to know that the people don't see her the way she thought they would.

At first, she deemed it to be that way because of Lee Hwon's influence or because they knew she was a noble. But on the contrary, they perceive her innocent and just a victim, too.

It made her worries felt lighter. The burden she carried all these time was merely a setback created by her fear of being unaccepted.

Soo-ryeon knew she owed part of it - _a whole, maybe_ \- to Lee Hwon.

Her protector.

"I wonder how he's doing now?" She thought. "Is he still unconscious?" 

Not long after the carpenter finished the chair for Elder Go, Soo-ryeon bid farewell and decided to go home. She has tend to her brother's necessities then help Elder Nam in making herb gauzes for Lee Hwon.

Along the way, she saw a bunch of sleeping moon flowers by the side of the road. She lowered herself and admired them. Looking at them, she can't help but remember him.

Someone who's beauty equals and honors the moon.

She decided to pick them up and bring them home.

"I hope he'll like these." She thought to herself. A faint smile finding the corners of her lips thinking what his reaction be when he sees the dark blue flowers. She almost felt joyous upon imagining him opening his eyes and seeing the flowers on his balcony.

Yet she pulled her smile away when reality tries to knock her. Lee Hwon has been unconscious for a week now. Fear once again clutches her to the possibility that he might not make it. He has lost a lot of blood that night not mentioning how deep Haeng-ja had stabbed him.

Soo-ryeon could only tighten her grip on the bundled flower inside her hand. Hoping that it wasn't and will never be the case.

"Please. Please wake up, My Lord."

"S... Soo-ryeon..!"

She heard someone call for her. Almost sounding like a weak cry that perked her curiosity up. It sounded familiar yet it wasn't clear if she knew who owns it.

"Soo... Soo-ryeon!"

Louder than the former, she looked at where she felt the voice came from.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell gaped when she saw where it came from.

To her surprise, it was Lee Hwon.

Robed in his regal looking white hanbok with a dark _jeorgori_ hanging on his broad shoulders draping like a cape on his back.

"It's... your awake...." She was shocked upon seeing him.

Walking towards her meters apart as the road sizzles in the heat of the sun. Lee Hwon almost appear like a mirage as his image sways with the dissipating heat.

"Soo-ryeon!" His voice was breaking in between his shouting and she realized the weight of the moment.

_He wasn't supposed to drag himself out of the house. He's not yet well._

Another shout from the man meters away from her sent her tears erupting.

"Soo... Soo-ryeon... Please..." It sounded weaker than before. Obviously he forced himself and know he's at the limit of his strength.

Yet he continued. He went on, knowing she's already infront of her just a few more steps away.

"Please don't leave me."

Like a jolt of lightning, Soo-ryeon sprung up from her crouched position and ran towards the noble who's dragging himself on his depleting adrenaline.

"I'm here!" She shouted back. Hoping it's enough to make him stop walking. Her voice was equally cracking from the lump swelling on her throat.

"I'm here, My Lord!"

The hazy afternoon heat slowly fades as the distance between them drew closer.

And there he saw her, running towards him. Donned in her fine pink hanbok swaying through the breeze as she dashed in the afternoon air. She was like a carnation in a flower field.

So lovely that it eases his pain.

Making him forget that he has no more strength in him.

When Soo-ryeon reached Lee Hwon, she immediately scooped him under his arm and cradled him before he could yank them to the ground. She saw Haejin in tow. A small distance away from the noble.

"My Lord! What are you doing? You're not yet well!" There was confusion and frustration traced in Soo-ryeon's tone. To see him finally gaining consciousness was elating but it seems it doesn't apply at the very moment.

"Soo-ryeon..." He hushedly said. Almost sounding breathy due to his condition.

"My Lord, we need to head back to the residence!" Panic evident in her voice as she gestured for Haejin to lend assistance.

But everything fell surreal silence when Lee Hwon began sobbing. His soft wailing accompanied by his hands tightening its grip on her arms made it more confusing. 

"Please don't leave me. Please don't." He pleaded in between his cries.

Soo-ryeon was puzzled by his words. Trying to comprehend the reason of this rare display of vulnerability. Like a child he was, pouring all his pain in the open. Sounding so vulnerable and defenseless.

Lee Hwon wept like he never did before, and so is for Soo-ryeon who was new to this side of him. A strong young man who weathered most adversaries has turned so small inside the embrace of his woman. This was the first instance she saw him on the verge of bawling, Soo-ryeon could only let him do what he wants an the moment.

Lee Hwon raised his head and stared at her. His once pale complexion, flushed and smeared from his non-stop sobbing.

Slowly cupping her face, Lee Hwon pleaded once more. Fear-stricken and unsettled, he begged for her.

"D.. don't run away, please. Don't leave me."

Then and there, Soo-ryeon understood what he tries to imply. She delicately reached for his chilly hands and incontestably clasped them.

"My Lord.." A smile on her lips assured him no fear. Rubbing the back of his hand ever so gently. 

"Lee Hwon, I won't.. I won't leave you." 

The sparkle in his eyes were enough proof that he got what she meant. Glistening with contentment, his tears rolled down while he nod his head in approval.

"T.. thank you. Thank you." Lee Hwon smiled back but before they could have the idea of celebration, he loss consciousness and fell on Soo-ryeon's shoulder.

"My Lord?! My goodness!" She desperately balanced herself and prevented them from falling. Luckily Haejin was quick to grab him and supported his body weight.

"Quick! We need to bring him back home!" Haejin said as he noticed the panic in the lady's face. Soo-ryeon finds herself nodding witlessly on his suggestion as her tears fell down in fear what might occur for Lee Hwon.

"He has exerted too much energy and exhausted himself in turn. Nothing to worry about." The doctor who checked up on him said. It was a breather for Elder Nam and for Soo-ryeon that it wasn't grave for Lee Hwon.

"I didn't thought he'll be this stubborn to strain himself." Elder Nam worriedly exclaimed. Bothered by how Lee Hwon unconsciously almost made himself a goner.

Elder Nam has been with him for a long time. First, as her mother's valet now his. Spending most of her time watching the young lad grow into a fine man, she was there through thick and thin. All throughout those years, she saw how has has been composed and sure-footed until now.

"He must've been so frightened that you'll runaway to act unlikely of him." The old lady was vexed from the happening but she knew she can't blame the man.

"I hope he'll be fine." Soo-ryeon exhaled as she damped the cloth before delicately applying it to his arms. Cleaning him from the filth of the afternoon heat and to lower his temperature.

"Judging by his stubbornness..." The _halmeoni_ quipped as she ask for Soo-ryeon's cloth and be dampen again. ".... He'll be in good shape in no time."

The nurse was relieved from her duty for the day and it's Soo-ryeon's shift for the night. They agreed with this set-up since Soo-ryeon herself requested for it.

She was silently sitting by his side while her memory drifts back from awhile ago. Looking at his sleeping face, she couldn't fathom how painful it must've been for him to drag himself on this state. The stitch has opened for a bit disrupting the healing.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, My Lord."

_Please don't leave me._

His words echoed inside her head. Soo-ryeon thought that he might've thought that she'll leave him.

Yes, she thought of that. She has been so much of a burden for him. Given the history of how he was always there for her every step of the way, it's not even absurd if she claims that she owes her life to him.

And she knew, if she plans to leave, to escape, Lee Hwon would do everything in his power to find her again.

"Escaping is futile." She reminded herself.

"Running will always be an option but it'll never be a solution. You taught me to be brave, and bravery I must display." Soo-ryeon fished for his hand and caressed his palm.

"I'm not going anywhere, My Lord."

Before the night could deepen, Soo-ryeon made a quick bath and hastily came back for Lee Hwon. She brought with her Ginseng tea and some _jumeokbap_ incase he wakes up.

To her surprise, he was.

He was sitting on his futon, back resting on the wall. His eyes were shut and was taking deep breaths as if he was meditating.

Soo-ryeon pursed her lips tight in attempt to no create noise while she enters the room.

But Lee Hwon immediately felt her presence and greeted her with a fond smile.

"Good evening, My Lord." She greeted. Bowing her head and he bows his.

Soo-ryeon gently placed what she's holding in the desk located on the side of the futon and sat beside Lee Hwon.

"Do you need anything, My Lord." She asked. Discerning eyes awaiting for his requests or commands.

Lee Hwon gazed at her for a few seconds before he silently reached for her hand and awed that he's able to feel her again. 

"No. There is nothing else that I needed." It is obvious that he still weak but somehow, there was energy swelling from his words.

"I brought ginseng tea and some bread for y--"

"Soo-ryeon.." She was stopped from talking when Lee Hwon uttered her name. She gave her full attention on him. Ready to move if he asks something from her.

Lee Hwon's eyes bore into hers. There was a hint of fear in his stares but more than that, was honesty and love that Soo-ryeon could easily understand. He breathe before continuing. Gathering his strength before speaking.

"... I have something to tell you."

Lee Hwon nudged himself up and straightened his posture while Soo-ryeon help him in the process.

"I... I guess you already knew." He began speaking when he has positioned himself properly. There was a hint of embarrassment trickling in his voice. Yet he can't explain the reason at all. He has kept it from her all these times and somehow knowing the confrontation is at hand, he felt ashamed that he seemed to appear as a stalker.

Soo-ryeon only nodded. She could see the hesitation in his expression and knew he doesn't need to force himself if he can't find the words suited to start the conversation. Although she wants to hear it directly from him, she knew she can't oblige him if he ain't ready.

"My Lord, you don't have to for-"

"No, Soo-ryeon. I have to tell you. I don't want to delay anything anymore." He immediately retorted.

"Ju.. Just give me a second. This shy guy needs to compose himself." Soo-ryeon giggled from his sarcasm. Somehow, his sudden silliness has eased the tension brought by the confession.

Silence rushed into the room. Still air drifts as if the universe waited for the story to unravel from the enabler himself.

And when he felt the words have found him, he inhaled..

.. and began epiphany.

"It all started that.. that day after you stormed out from the matchmaking..." Lee Hwon started.

A flush of red found its way into Soo-ryeon's cheeks. Vague memories from the moment rushed in her mind. Salvaged deep within the recesses of her past. Something she already forgot but is making a vivid comeback.

"Ah... yeah. I.. I remember." She can't help but lower her head down. Attempting to hide her flustered expression.

"I still can't forget how you called my suit unkinglike or something-"

"No, My Lord! I just said it doesn't suit your status. I-" She butted in defense. Propping her head up and eyes on him.

Lee Hwon laughed. His injury totally slipping from his mind only to be reminded when it stung him. Soo-ryeon hastily jolted up and checked on him while he held his laughter when the pain recoiled. Then grinned and gestured her that he is all good.

He inhaled once more before he resume.

"In truth, I was astounded you haven't fell for me when we first met."

"Actually, My Lord. I haven't got clear view of your face since you kept your head low all the time. And.. and I wasn't really paying attention. My apologies."

Her nonchalance made him chortle.

"I know. You were there for your father.." The mention of her departed father has turned the atmosphere into a forlorn one.

"I.. I'm sorry." He apologized which she replied with a soft smile of assurance.

Lee Hwon resumed his storytelling to pull them from the painful topic. "I followed you as per my father's command to bring you back. But I wasn't able to."

"You were there at the docks, My Lord? How come I haven't seen you?"

"I was there. A few meters away from you. Hi.. Hiding behind a tree." It was Lee Hwon's turn now to shy away. He got a questioning gaze from Soo-ryeon.

"I was unsure either but when I saw for the second time that day, my chest skipped a beat. And from that alone, I know.. I know I can't face you. After what I did before you exit."

There was silence again. And out of nowhere, as if sharing one thought, they uttered in unison.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

Their eyes met after that, both partaking in a shy laughter.

"I'm truly sorry for what I have said that time." He reiterated.

"I am too. My apologies, My Lord."

It was all a reminiscence of a budding love until they reached the smudged pages of their history.

"I visited your hometown after some days. I was hoping to see you but I was a coward back then. Hindered by my guilt after saying those hurtful words to you."

Hearing that he visited _Naedokja_ , Soo-ryeon couldn't help but be surprised. She didn't even noticed any signs of him at all. Or maybe she was caught up on many things to fail acknowledging his presence.

"I've been going back and forth. Carrying with me optimism that I'll lay witness of your beauty despite of me going home with pessimism that I might be unable to do it again."

"What made you said that, My Lord?" Soo-ryeon was truly puzzled by his almost poetic words.

Lee Hwon gasped for air. "There was a young lad you've been fond of. And I thought you have fallen for him." If he started his story with those words, maybe he'll be overpowered by his embarrassment. But the words have been spilled already and being ashamed is out of the table.

"Oh. That one. I don't see him that way, My Lord." Soo-ryeon assured him. "I never had feelings for him."

"I know, Soo-ryeon. Like I told you, I was there. When he kissed you..." He paused when he heard her gasp.

"I... I saw him kissed you. And I saw you slap him for doing so. I was about to charge with might and grab him by the collar if I must. By I was a nobody back then."

He raised his head for his eyes to meet hers.

"I was just an admirer in the literal sense. I can only admire. Voiceless and shaded."

The weight of his confession dawned on Soo-ryeon. He was more than something she thought he was. A part of her took pride of it. But the other half was ashamed because he saw all that.

All that that happened to her.

"So... You also knew what occurred few nights after that?" She gulped before bringing up the painful moments.

Lee Hwon nodded slowly. Fishing her hand when he felt her coiling from the memory. "I.. I was on my way when I saw the villagers evacuating the village."

He gently pulled Soo-ryeon to his chest. Guiding her head to rest near on his neck.

"I was ready to storm ahead but the villagers won't let me as they warned me of a plague which I didn't understand before." He pressed her shoulder onto him. Making her feel safe.

"I was sleeping when it happened. If not for mother, I might have died then and there." Reminiscing how her mother baited herself to give Soo-ryeon space and run to safety. A tear rolled down from her cheek as cloudy scenes from that painful memory tries to play inside her head.

"I wish I came earlier. I might have saved you both." He soothed her.

Soo-ryeon sniffed her tears back. She's purely saddened from the loss of her mother that night, but she knew her mother was proud of what she had done.

To save a life has always been their family's oath. And she lived to their purpose.

Bang Do needs to see the world.

"That's when I started searching for you. I tried to trail your tracks but was unable until I found a way how."

Soo-ryeon sprung up from resting and credulously stared at him.

"I joined Haeng-ja's hunting party."

She found herself thunderstruck by his revelation. Flummoxed that he even went to use the opponent in his advantage.

"Her guild was large in number and luckily, she doesn't care much on who joins her group. That's her downfall."

Lee Hwon stared into the black nothingness outside his open balcony.

"She has eyes everywhere and always have a lead of your location. I was lucky and used their leverage against them."

Soo-ryeon was in awe hearing his journey. Amazed how strategic Lee Hwon was.

He noticed her amusement.

"Don't praise me, Soo-ryeon. Even if I have that advantage against her, I still couldn't bring myself infront of you."

"I was... and always been behind you when I could have been by your side to ease your burdens and help you endure them."

"Hush, My Lord." She stopped him from saying another word. "You've done more than enough by keeping me safe. It was more than what I could thank for."

"Soo-ryeon, it was my pleasure to look after you. It's the least I could do to honor my oath to your departed mother and to prove how much you meant to me."

The awestricken fair maiden could only stare at him with so much gratitude and benevolence. Lee Hwon has been more than what she could imagine.

"Thank you, My Lord." She softly said. Full of affection and honor.

Lee Hwon gazed back, his stares sharing the same affection and admiration.

"No. Thank you. You we're strong-willed and courageous and you thought me that." He reached for her face and cupped her cheek. Caressed the bottom of her eye and brushed her hair to the back of her ear.

A momentary second, he admired her.

Her face.

Her presence.

Her whole existence.

And he knew he had done the greatest decision of his life to dedicate it for her.

She was the destination of his long winding journey.

She was everything he could ask for.

"I love you, Soo-ryeon."

Soo-ryeon scooched closer to him and placed a warm kiss on his forehead.

Situating her face a few inches away from his. Nose brushing, she whispered as if she doesn't want the world to have a share of the man laying in front of her.

"I love you too, so much, Lee Hwon."

At that moment, they were bonded more than ever.

That night, the truth has been spoken. Leaving no walls standing in between.

Free from secrets.

Free from fear.

Free from the clutches of the past.

The wolves howl from the mountain as the moon shone light into the void filled earth.

A peaceful night that will eventually turn into day....

...and day that'll turn into weeks....

..and weeks accumulating into months.....

Soon Summer will wither with the entrance of Fall.

... and Fall did came in a blink of an eye.

The leaves has turn auburn as they scatter the solemn autumn air and find rest on the ground. The village of _Naedokja_ cozied in the warm light emanating from each hearths of each houses. Staying lively even if nighttime came and claim the sky.

Lee Hwon has recuperated well from his injury. Only a scar remains that sit just below his obliques.

He's back with his lawful duties as new cases and reprimanding were delivered to his house in almost a daily basis.

Days of rest were finally over and he could only grunt under her mittened hands.

"My Lord, you should close the balcony if the cold wind is a disturbance." Soo-ryeon reminded him.

She has just entered his bedchamber from a trip at the market with Haejin and some servants. They bought a lot of venison and vegetables to be seasoned and stacked for the incoming winter.

In her hands was a tray full of warm meal prepared for the busy noble.

"I want to see the moonrise so I have to keep it open. Oh and...." He raised his head and sneeringly gazed on the approaching lady.

"... did I tell you to stop calling me that? Call me by my name." His brows furrowing but only received a giggle from the maiden.

"My apologies, My L-- Lee Hwon. I'm still not used to this."

"You called me by my name a few times before. And it sounds better." He jibed.

Soo-ryeon placed the tray on a separate table near where he was studying. Lee Hwon moved his study desk on the side and shifted his position to face the meal and Soo-ryeon.

It was a hot bowl of steaming beef stew. Perfect for the chilly Autumn weather.

"Have you eaten already?" Lee Hwon asked before lifting a meat out of the bowl. Soo-ryeon just nodded her head in response.

"How is Bang Do?" The little kid's condition suddenly popped into Lee Hwon's mind.

"His fever has gone down. Good thing he's fast asleep after pleading for me to have dinner with him."

Bang Do was truly amazed by the display of orange leaves showering the residence's yard and has spent ample time enough for him to catch colds.

Soo-ryeon silently watched him down his meal with enthusiasm. Seeing him having appetite is entertaining.

"Lord Lee Hwon." She suddenly called for his attention which was gladly entertained.

"That day you accused Bang Do of thievery, was that... was that part of your scheme?" Her inquiry was so blatant that Lee Hwon almost choked from the soup he was slurping.

Soo-ryeon hurriedly offered him water like she already knew it would happen.

"So it was your doing?" Her gazes were leering at him. Waiting for an acceptable answer.

When Lee Hwon has emptied the mug, he shifted his eyes towards her. He knows there's no point in fallacy.

"The bulky man with a scar on his cheek was the one who thought of the idea." He started.

"Oh." Soo-ryeon could only react with that. "B..But why?"

"As you may have witnessed, he's fond with the kid. Everytime I have a trip to the tailor, he would always look for Bang Do." Lee Hwon resumed the story.

"Watching him from a distance. Ensuring that the boy wouldn't notice his presence, the big guy would always leave either a bread or a toy near him. I told him many times that his ways will teach the child how to steal and that's intolerable."

"But the purse..." Soo-ryeon remarked.

"Ah. The purse that looks like was owned by a woman? It's not mine. It's his late wife's possession."

Soo-ryeon's heart was suddenly tugged from the revelation.

"He told me, if he has to stop from doing that, might as well make it look like he did stole something and get accused so he'll end up under my surpervision."

Soo-ryeon felt a surge of epiphany coming her way. So it was all orchestrated for a greater cause.

"I followed his idea since it will hit two birds with one stone. He'll be able to befriend the little boy and protect him and I will be able to get closer with you. Well, a lot more closer since _it_ happened."

She could feel herself blushing from the memory of that night. How easy was for her to be lured by this man. Soo-ryeon could only laugh from the revelation.

It was one heck of a story, after all.

"By the way.." Lee Hwon said changing the mood.

".. Have you ever thought of.. umm.. traveling to the west?" He was hesitant to ask but somehow he pushed his question out of his tongue.

"Why have you asked, My Lord?" Death glare was thrown her way when she called him that way. He just let it slide and resumed his agenda.

"Well, I want to bring you somewhere far where it's just the two of us."

Soo-ryeon pondered for moment before responding. "I'm not sure how to answer. Yes, it's a privilege but I don't deem it necessary as of the moment."

"Why is that?" He questioned back.

"I can't leave Elder Nam since she's been feeling a lot under the weather these past days." Indeed, since the elder woman was constantly complaining about her stiffening joints and aching lower back.

"Oh yeah. About Elder Nam, how is she doing?" Lee Hwon asked.

" _Halmeoni_ still forcing herself with chores. She doesn't want me to tell you since you'll get yourself worked up but I guess you ought to know. Please, don't scold her now that you're aware of it..."

She poured water on his almost empty goblet before resuming. ".. I want to take care of her. So please, let me."

Lee Hwon is almost finished eating. He reached for the goblet and drank its content.

"If you are really into it, I can't stop you. Please take care of her for me." He placed the goblet back where it was located.

Soo-ryeon was cleaning the table while Lee Hwon was back on his lament. He can't help but glance at her as she place everything back into the receptacle.

"Soo-ryeon, how about after winter passes? Will you come with me to the west?" Out of nowhere, he asked her again.

"Why? Do you have any business there, Lord Lee Hwon?" She answered back as she pulls herself up. Tray on her hands.

"If it's nothing that concerns your work, I guess its better we stay here, My Lord- Lee Hwon." These past few days, Soo-ryeon has been more firm in her words which he took pride as she regain authority her birthright bestows her.

But maybe, it has passed his expectations and now he finds himself abiding to - _if not most_ \- some of them.

Soo-ryeon, along with the empty plates, bowed her head and went out of his room.

Lee Hwon was left alone inside his bedchamber. He sighed then looked outside his open balcony.

The gibbous moon was present in the sky. Accompanied by dust-like stars twinkling in the cloudless expanse.

He sighed once more before hushedly speaking to himself.

"I just want her to experience the _Lupercalia_."

It wasn't long till winter came bringing frigid winds and heavy snow that covered the entirety of the compact village.

Lee Hwon curses the weather as it was impossible for him to travel back to _Seokjang_. He was stuck for almost two consecutive weeks at the capitol due to an urgent summon from the king's council. Alongside that, he has to ready things up for Lady Haeng-ja's execution that will occur on the last days of winter before Spring officially comes. But looks like it'll be a long wait as the snowstorm seems to not show any signs of calming down.

It was the heaviest snowfall all throughout this year's winter and he was powerless to defy the harsh coarse climate.

Cozying himself in his quarters, his mind drifts to her.

"I wonder how is Soo-ryeon doing this time."

" _Halmeoni_ , please make sure you drink the tea and warm yourself by the stoking fire." Soo-ryeon reminded the _halmeoni_ who was bundled up in thick fur.

She checked up on Elder Nam who was obviously having a hard time battling the chilling winter grasp.

"Winter is sure no place for a frail body like mine." She sarcastically exclaimed. Soo-ryeon chuckled from her jest.

"Thus make sure you'll never leave the hearth's warmth, _halmeoni_." If her smile could give of the same warmth, she would gladly beam it to everyone to lessen the burden of winter.

She looked up at the blurry sky only to witness nothing but thick dark clouds and snow falling in corpulent amount.

"I wonder how Lee Hwon handles all this by his own." She caught herself thinking of the faraway noble.

Squeezing her hand on the hot ceramic that she's holding, she's reminded of him.

"I hope you're doing fine even on your own, Lord Lee Hwon."

Soo-ryeon was back at the main residence. Immediately took shelter and tidied her shoes from the accumulated snow sticking on it. She has to head into Lee Hwon's chambers to check if the water reserves froze and needs to be heated.

As expected, some of the bucketed water was already icing up and needs to be thawed. She prepared the fire and tossed the water into the cauldron. Letting its steam envelope every nook and cranny of his quarters.

She let the process work on its own. Finding herself in awe now that she noticed how grand the room appears. Soo-ryeon couldn't help but admire Lee Hwon's taste on furniture.

The walls were a mixture of ivory and cream colors accentuated by hard wood. Candle scones made from tusks hang in each corners illuminating the room well enough for the learned noble's lament. It appears so much more spacious now that noone's present but her.

Adjacent to where he sleeps was a long stretch of dark wooden divider that is home to his books and other literature stuffs. Above it, painted on the wall, was a silhouette of a wolf crying into the moon.

"He really does fancy this animal." She thought.

Soo-ryeon approached the shelf and ran her fingers on its topmost cubicle. Rapidly noticing that dust has accumulated on it and needs immediate attention. She grabbed for a spare cloth and started wiping the shelf free from dust.

There she saw, at the edge of one cubicle was a small torn paper made to stick in a book. She reached for it and examined the book first.

_Η Λουπερκαλία, γιορτή των λύκων._

Soo-ryeon was unable to decipher the book title as it was of unfamiliar characters. She didn't heed much attention to it and proceeded to examine the paper attached on it's cover. There was something written on it that piqued her curiosity.

_Lupercalia, Spring._

Like a gentle tug on her memory, Soo-ryeon was quite sure she has met this word before. Yet she couldn't recall when and where.

The sudden introduction of the text has nudged her mind to discomfort. She now finds herself digging into her thoughts, visiting every possible memory where she encountered the mind-bogging term.

Soo-ryeon was truly discombobulated.

For what prowess was bestowed upon her, like thunder tearing into the night sky, a specific memory has crossed her mind.

The cold season was remorseless. Winter wasn't like anything it was before. Mercilessly waging silent war with the earth. Covering everything in sheets after sheets of snow. Claiming everything in it's frigid grasp.

There was anticipation beyond exhilaration when Spring blooms inside its cold clutches. Wailing winds was replaced with the soft hums of gentle breeze. The birds sang their ode of joy as they once again, take flight onto the warming air.

Flowers awaken from their almost eternal slumber. Trees that once looked lifeless has found redemption as leaves started growing on their branches.

When everyone was waiting for Spring, Soo-ryeon was waiting for another.

For her love.

For Lee Hwon.

Lee Hwon has spent his time buried under piles of documents and manuscripts. He has been stranded at the capitol for the duration of Winter. His initial plan of being away for two weeks has been forced to a whole season. Burning his boredom with all the work he needs to finish in order to claim free time for the whole spring.

In addition to that, under Lee Hwon's supervision, Haeng-ja was sentenced to death through poisoning. Same method with Soo-ryeon's almost execution.

There was no signs of Haeng-ja's younger sister, Hui Jae, on the day of her execution. Not even presence of her so-called hunters. In her death, Haeng-ja was alone yet she didn't shed a tear and hold bravado until her last breath.

A letter has came for Lee Hwon after the execution. It was the same letter he received the day before the siege of Seokjang.

A red parchment sealed with a butterfly crest.

He opened it and realized it was from Hui Jae herself. Upon realizing from whom it came from, Lee Hwon immediately closed the letter and keep it.

He knew the letter wasn't meant for him, but for Soo-ryeon.

Everyone was busy for his homecoming.

"Lord Lee Hwon's arrival from the capitol is today so don't hesitate to prepare that lavish meal for him." Elder Nam reminded the kitchen servants which they gladly approved and went on their respectful duties.

Anticipation hangs in the air as residence burst into life with preparation.

If anyone was more excited, it would be Lady Park Soo-ryeon. Who was in charge of every details for the arrival.

The place was a cacophony of welcoming cheer as Lee Hwon decent from his luxurious litter.

He was clad in blue fabric that boosts his regal affiliation. Mighty he looked with the gold adornments perched in his broad shoulders. The feather on his _gat_ sways in the mild breeze giving him that kingly appearance.

A total stranger would mistake him for the King of Joseon himself.

It was a joyous day.

But noone can outmatch the exultance Soo-ryeon felt that moment when her eyes met his.

Amidst the crowd that kept them apart, the longing their stares have for each other is what kept them together.

Soo-ryeon was dressed like the noble fair lady she is. Bemusing in her pale scarlet hanbok flamboyantly making her complexion glow in the Springtime sun.

Lee Hwon knew that no second shall be put to waste. He dashed towards where she was standing.

Everything felt like a daze and the time seems to slow down.

It felt like a lifetime of immense enduring has finally come to an end.

He has been behind her all those years.

He has been in silent reverie all those time.

He has been waiting long for this moment to come.

That he will be in front of her, running towards her embrace.

That she will receive him, and envelope his weariness in her warmth.

Lee Hwon beamed in jubilee as the realization that he has accomplished his task.

And his journey finally met its ultimate goal.

His destination.

His Leto.

His Soo-ryeon.

It was already evening when the welcoming celebration has ended.

The once lavish meal was nowhere to be found and only emptied bowls and dried up mead barrels remained.

Lee Hwon was back in his room. Everything felt unapt since he has grown used with his bedchamber back at his father's home.

Yet what sets his room here in _Seokjang_ from that of the capitol is the view of the moon.

Only here he could fully admire its glory, unhindered and at peace. He sighed in great contentment as the drifting clouds danced with the moon.

His meditation was halted by the entrance of Soo-ryeon.

"Tea, My Lord?" She raised the receptacle and gestured it to him.

Lee Hwon responded with a smile as Soo-ryeon placed the tray on the table. He silently approach and hugged her by the back.

Sniffing her hair while he pulled her closer.

"My Lord."

"I longed for you so much." He buried his chin on her neck and whispered near her ear.

"I longed for you, too." She answered back. Trailing his arms with her nails. Brushing her jaw on his forehead.

"You do?" She nodded after his inquiry.

"Show me." 

Soo-ryeon turned to face him and grappled her arms around his neck. Not a split second and she placed a soft peck on his lips.

"Is that it?" Lee Hwon grunted from the abruptness. A peck won't suffice the yearning he has for her.

A vixen grin formed in the corners of her lips. Tightening her hold on him, Soo-ryeon pulled her down and planted another peck on his mouth. Longer and more teasing than the former.

"How's that?" She quipped.

" _Aish_. You sly woman." He retorted before he pulled her in to show her how it's done -not that she doesn't know how.

But Soo-ryeon was quick and block his incoming kiss with her hand.

"Ah-uh-ah! Save it for later. I have a surprise for you." She said. Eyes twinkling while thinking about her surprise for him.

Puzzled and curious, Lee Hwon couldn't help but be excited. Like a kid promised with a reward for doing great, he anticipates for Soo-ryeon's surprise.

"What surprise?" He asked full of enthusiasm.

"I won't tell. But surely, it will fill your stomach with butterflies." Soo-ryeon cunningly replied.

"Butterflies. Oh, I remembered something." Lee Hwon butted as he was reminded of something. He detached from Soo-ryeon's embrace and went to reach a parcel resting on top of his study table.

It was the red letter from Haeng-ja's sister.

"A letter with in the same color and crest came the day before the attack. If not for it, I would've been clueless of the assault and be unprepared at all." The confession rattled Soo-ryeon. She reached for the letter.

"It's from Haeng-ja's younger sibling, Hui Jae." Lee Hwon added.

With baited breath, Soo-ryeon gazed on the letter in hand. Discerning what might be written on the scarlet parchment.

"Soo-ryeon, you don't have to force and read it-"

"I'm fine, My Lord." She ended his worry with a smile. Tearing the butterfly insignia that held the paper in place, she rolled it free and read it's content.

* * *

_To Park Soo-ryeon,_

_If this letter reach you, it means that my sister has met her end and paid for her sins. Although it might not be enough, I hope her death may lessen the burden of your hardship and loss._

_Young Lady Park, I am immensely sorry for the pain my older sister has caused you. I am aware that it may not equal everything she's done yet I wrote to tell you, as her sole relative, that what she did was awefully wrong and irredeemable._

_I have tried to stop her but I, too, was voiceless and powerless against her. The only thing I'm able to do was forewarn you of her assault and I hoped it was enough to save you and anyone you hold dear._

_It is impossible to bring the dead back, but to face future and live for the living is the only reality upon us._

_I'll be leaving everything my sister have built and rebuild our name from the debris of her mishap. Hoping that one day, the Ko family will be known not for her tyranny but of the honor we once had._

_I am truly sorry and I hope this free us from the shackles of the painful past._

_Ko Hui Jae._

* * *

A tear fell from Soo-ryeon's eyes.

Yet not for guilt and pain of loss.

But for freedom as she felt her burdens dissolve and left nothing but peace.

Lee Hwon lay witness to her ascension. Whatever was scribbled has healed the woman before him. And he saw that.

He felt that.

He gently reached for her and embraced her petite frame. Letting her know she's not alone and she's loved.

There was serene silence that encapsulates them. Savoring the total peace that finally came for them.

Lee Hwon gazed on the butterfly crest dangling in her hand.

"In ancient literature, they said that butterfly is psyche. It is a cure." His hand traveled till it reached her nape. Pulling her an away from him and looked at her eyes.

"I hope you're healed now."

Soo-ryeon smiled through her tears and nodded.

"I am. I am healed."

Epilogue:

She tapped his hands.

Signaling him to release her from their embrace. She's feeling a lot better now.

And she has prepared a surprise for her. She will see through that it will be done.

"Meet me outside before the first howl of the wolf. I'll bring you to where my gift is located." She kissed his cheek and hurriedly exited his room.

Lee Hwon was puzzled yet he can't hide the eagerness in him to know what was her gift and why was it in a different place.

But whatever it was, as long as it's from her, he's sure it'll always be great.

Undoubtedly.

His smiles were contagious as he waited outside his house. He was wearing a purple satin robe that almost resembles the night sky. A lantern rests in his hand. Faint light pulsating from the red paper that is wrapped around it.

And truly enough, as the first howl echoed from the wailing mountains, Soo-ryeon emerge from inside the house and meet him.

She was clothed in a pinkish white hanbok laced in carnation. A pin with a flower sits firmly on her head just above her right ear.

"Beautiful." Lee Hwon thought.

Soo-ryeon was indeed beautiful in her dress. But for Lee Hwon, she's beautiful because of the smile she was wearing. She was beaming her brightest smile and Lee Hwon could remember the same smile that day at the docks.

"Are you ready?" Soo-ryeon asked that pulled him from his reverie.

"Where are we heading?" Soo-ryeon just smiled as she fished for his hand and made him follow.

They took a road that leads to the forest.

It was a road familiar to Lee Hwon that he hadn't took for a long time already. He just silently followed her with occasional times where he leads them.

Finally they reached their destination.

A few more steps till they arrived in an opening that leads to a hidden lake. It was secluded and small that passersby, if not keen, will totally miss it.

"Where are we?" Lee Hwon was in awe of the scenery right in front of him.

It looks majestic at night. The water sparkles as it refracts moonlight. The fireflies illuminate the surroundings with their star-like twinkling giving the impression of a dream.

Well, it was indeed a dream.

A dream come true.

He was truly bewitched that he didn't noticed that Soo-ryeon was gone from his side.

"Lee Hwon!" He heard her call his name. She was already waist length submerged in water.

Naked.

His eyes could only widen from the view.

Under the moonlight sky and refracting waters, Soo-ryeon appeared like a forest nymph.

Her bare breast glistened in droplets as she cupped water on her hand and drizzle in on her. Her hair was untangled and was already soaked which only heightened the illusion that she is a goddess.

She was truly breathtaking.

"Lee Hwon!" She called once more that shook him into reality.

Arms stretched towards him, open hands inviting him, Soo-ryeon spoke once more.

"Join me."

Without any second thoughts, Lee Hwon hastily undressed himself and took big strides towards the lake goddess.

The initial contact of the cold water sent shivers up his spine but he was strongly willed to ignore it and continue until he too was submerged.

His muscles enticingly stiffened from the rising cold which Soo-ryeon found bedazzling.

His broad shoulders quiver and battle the chill making it look broader. He was as dreamy as the moonlit water.

And when he was arm's length away from her, Soo-ryeon hopped into his open arms and not one moment went to waste.

Her lips collided with his just like how their bare skin grind on one another.

Soft, gentle kisses uproariously shifted into torrid ones with each passing minute.

Lee Hwon's arms slithered around her tiny waist and lifted her up. While Soo-ryeon made sure she has his head locked inside her embrace.

The hunger in their assaults traversed into a much more euphoric domain.

Lee Hwon's kisses trailed from her lips, to her cheek and down to her jaw and neck. Leaving enthralling bites on it's wake. Her gasps can be heard in every nibbling he would do. His tongue would then suit the burning sensation before he continue his rabid invasion.

Soo-ryeon was floating freely underwater which her lust couldn't afford happening. With a sudden heave, she latched her legs around his waist and squeezed him after. Subtle grinds and gyrations were her answers to his kisses.

She could feel his manhood rubbing on her feminity. It's warm was enough to battle the cold water around her. Soo-ryeon positioned herself to accommodate his throbbing shaft. Making it point directly her swelling hymen.

With one last bite on her shoulder, Lee Hwon emerged from his conquest and looked at her with blazing eyes.

"Let's continue this by the shore."

There was large smooth rock that lay flat a few distance away from where they emerged. Lee Hwon gently placed Soo-ryeon down.

A kiss on her lips then he went trailing down her gorgeous body.

A kiss on her neck.

On her breast. Sucking and popping her taut nipples.

Down to her abdomen till he reached his desired destination.

His breath was fanning on her sensitive area. He could see the ecstatic anticipation in her eyes

Lee Hwon knew she wants it. 

And so shall he abide.

He kissed her folds. Peppering light pecks around her inner thighs. And when he knew it's time, she downed on her like a hungry wolf.

Tearing her sanity away with every assault on her womanhood.

A slurped would make her yelp.

His tongue inching inwards will make her thrust into his face. Arching her body as she battles pleasure from flinging her.

Lee Hwon was focused. The screams he hears coming from her mouth were music to his ears.

And he wanted to hear more.

One finger in then became two. Tongue never leaving the crevice like it was its rightful home.

Pounding her with his long fingers till he felt her quiver from the action.

And when she did, Lee Hwon pulled himself up and aimed his length for entrance.

It was slow and steady. Months have passed and this was the first time they're doing it again.

Anchoring his arms near her head, Soo-ryeon could only nibble on his biceps as his hard and large girt tears away her walls.

He was the sword and she was the scabbard.

With every inch of him, squeals of euphoria echoed through the night. Lee Hwon has to suck her mouth to muffle her screaming.

Not because he doesn't want anyone to hear them, but because he doesn't want to share her beautiful moans with anyone.

She is hers like a prey to a selfish predator.

"Ah!" She groaned along with her nails scratching his back.

Oh, how Lee Hwon missed the scraping sensation of her nails. Goes to show how he could make her squelch from just mere entrance.

And when she has taken all of him, the man in tempest started his nirvanic ramming.

"My Lord! Ah!" Soo-ryeon cried at every pound he makes.

"No. Call me by my name." Lee Hwon whispered in her ear.

"Le...Lee Hwon." Soo-ryeon uttered.

The noble slid his arm under her head to support her.

She opened her shut eyes and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Take me."

It was an invitation to paradise and Lee Hwon gladly took it.

Pound after pound after pound.

One harder than the former.

Growing intoxication in each assault.

They were one with the wild.

Two wounded wolves bound by one scar.

Two individuals fated by a destiny they weaved for themselves.

Under the watchful presence of the moon, they intertwined.

Body and soul.

Heart and mind.

"I'm at my limit, Soo-ryeon." He breathlessly told her. Still keeping his pace constant.

A few more thrust and Soo-ryeon felt him retracting. But she was quicker and wrapped her legs around him. Stopping her from unlatching from inside her.

"Plant it."

Surprise filled Lee Hwon's thoughts upon hearing her words.

"Plant it in me, Lee Hwon."

Like the aqueducts of the great city, Lee Hwon's guts rushed into her.

Warm and thick it was and Soo-ryeon could feel every ounce of it flooding her.

The second wolf cries and with it, the cacophony of howling came after. As if the wolves have acknowledged their deed as one of theirs.

Lee Hwon inhales deeply before shifting on his side bringing Soo-ryeon with him. Now, Soo-ryeon lays on his chest. Equally chasing for air.

When she finally caught up with her lungs, she raised herself and stared at him.

"I know it is today." She began.

"Yeah. It is day." Lee Hwon answered as he recalled what she meant.

"I'm sorry if we couldn't spend it like how you wanted it."

"No. Soo-ryeon..." Lee Hwon retorted.

"... This is more than what I thought it would be." He smiled at her with prideful assurance.

"This is how I yearned it to be." He added.

Soo-ryeon smiled in contentment. She reached for his face and brush the wayward strands of his hair back under his _manggeon_.

"Great feast of the wolves to you, my Lee Hwon."

"Great feast of the wolves to you too, my Leto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's a wrap! I don't really know how to write my farewell for this story since it has been a very special piece for it. So I'll just let the moment take me and help me find the words as I write this. 
> 
> All that I could muster as a "proper" farewell note is a heartfelt THANK YOU. #HowlingHours has been a journey and from it and with it, I have grown pass my novice days. In between writing Howling Hours, I have written a few fics that I am so happy you also liked and loved. It was the very first lengthy series I've finished. And for a new writer, it's like sending your child to do things on its own.  
> Thank you for the support. It meant a lot.
> 
> Especially, my gratitude goes to my beloved friend, Jin (@WOLRYUHWAN) because without her Lee Hwon X Park Soo-ryeon edit, Howling Hours would never be possible. Thank you, Jin.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who were always there even if I was slow with updates (juggling life, studies, spazzing for Seo Yeaji and Kim Soo Hyun, voting, and all these and all that.) 
> 
> To Alexa, Elle, Jas, Bie, Sushii, Alexandria, Dawn, Ranne and all that I can't remember the names or I haven't asked for their names, THANK YOU. You were the driving force of this fic. I am totally indebted to all of you.
> 
> Thank you for the nth time. You guys are THE BEST.
> 
> Loves,
> 
> @lexywexie <3


	14. In the eyes of the alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was howling hours, afterall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ender for my lovely #HowlingHours readers.
> 
> May the end of this year be a joyous welcome to the beginning of a new revolution around the sun!
> 
> A lot of you were asking for the "first night" in our sexy, loyal, gentleman's perspective. Let me be great mother winter for once and grant your wish ✨
> 
> Here's Howling Hours special chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Love you all (so dearly it hurts. LOVE YOU!!!!)

The moon was glorious up above the darkened sky. A cloudless night where stars would be seen dotting the whole expanse like grains of salt on onyx marble.

It was serene.

The contrast of the void heavens being peppered by twinkling stars like children to the moon was a sight to behold.

Eeriely beautiful and undeniably captivating.

Like Soo-ryeon.

He never thought that the bulky guy's paternal admiration for Bang Do would benefit him more than he deemed it would.

Hitting two birds with one stone.

Although it was somewhat harsh and threatening how the deal was made, Lee Hwon couldn't help but be happy that he's given opportunity to interact with her.

But he yearns for more than just mere interactions.

He wants to spend more time with her.

Events from year's past made her live a miserable life. Always on the run and deprived of peace.

Lee Hwon wished he could do more for her. Yet he thinks he's a coward for never acquiring the aptitude to face her and tell her what he wants.

If it wasn't for the ruckus this morning, it would never come to this.

Lee Hwon spends his weekend mornings by paying the village square a visit. Mostly on Saturdays where Soo-ryeon is also out with her friends to fetch water from the village well for the kiseang's water supply.

He never misses one instance of it. Which sometimes made him feel like a creep for doing so but it's the only way his witless heart could muster.

Atleast from a distance, seeing her living a life close to his supervision after the hardships she's been through puts him in a state of momentary ease.

"Hope she won't ever think of leaving again." He always prayed that.

Years of pursuit has delayed his plans for her. Hopefully by now, if all his efforts of making Seokjang a worthy settlement be deemed worthy, she would stay. For good.

But fate has its tricks to play. And for them, it was the staged robbery. Thanks to that, Lee Hwon was able to see her at close proximity.

It was a surreal feeling to once again, look at her face to face.

To stare at her eyes that glistened with everything Lee Hwon ever dreamed of having.

She was heaven incarnate.

Years may have been harsh but it never took her beauty away. Nor show traces that it's fading over time.

Strength looks great on her.

Making her a praiseworthy woman.

He couldn't forget the imagery she displayed that morning. She was externally brave but internally frightened.

Just like him.

Her eyes that moment were brimming with suppressed tears. If he was easily swayed, he might've ran towards her and gave in to a hug.

But he didn't. Despite the quivering that she was obviously battling, Lee Hwon saw a woman graciously hardened by trying times.

Everything that occured during those years vividly replayed in his thoughts as they stand across each other.

He was wistful but he was proud.

He was bothered and hurt but at the same time, assured and healed.

He yearned for so long that he wanted to sweep her up and take her away.

But what power does his longing have if he couldn't bring himself to say the words that aches to be uttered?

He even has to be cold and domineering to appear unshakeable. Mastering this facade as defense mechanism against the sheer effects she has on him.

Soo-ryeon was his strength yet she was also his weakness.

A stone thrown into his ocean that leaves ripples after ripples in its wake. She disturbs him in a way so natural it seems coexisting.

She was the reverberations that echoes in his mind. One that tramples and mends his pining heart.

She nullifies him.

Soo-ryeon was everything in between.

Lee Hwon was at her mercy.

But the plan has to be executed.

They have passed the initials, there was no turning back now.

"He has to be punished for that." The deception continues. Lee Hwon tries to display his mischievous side till he gets what he wants from her.

For her to give in and make work under him as a servant.

In that way, he could pull her out of the kiseang house and offer her a much better shelter.

Goal-driven was he that he did put a believable accusation.

He was still far from the goal of duping her but what happened next totally caught Lee Hwon off guard.

"I.. I'd do anything."

The abruptness made him pause.

What did she meant by that?

Lee Hwon finds himself utterly annoyed from her response.

Why was she quick to give such a ludicrous option? 

What does she meant by anything?

He raised his head and was reminded where Soo-ryeon was currently living.

Right.

A kiseang.

A brothel.

And what are brothels made for?

What is she made to do in that establishment?

Last time he was aware, Soo-ryeon was just a simple servant.

Sweeping the floors.

Removing cobwebs on the ceiling.

Washing the dishes.

And the heaviest there could be: making her fetch buckets of water back and forth the village well and the kiseang house.

"Anything, huh? You'll do.... anything" He cunningly quipped on her.

It sounded like an invitation from her. If it was addressed to somebody else, they might think the way he's now.

And Lee Hwon doesn't like how it leaves a ring in his ears.

He never saw Soo-ryeon as a lust-monger but her suddenness made his bile burn.

That's more than all the reason he needs to pull her out of that forsaken place.

No way will he allow for that to happen to her. She might've used all her cards to she resolve in venturing an undignified road.

He won't let that happen.

"Are you free tonight?"

His words came abrupt. It irks him to think that that's the possibility and still chose to believe that she wasn't that type of woman.

He's firm that she isn't.

Yet he can't help but feel the frustration.

"What am I saying? Ofcourse you have time. You ought to make time, thief."

"My guard will fetch you at the first howl of the wolf and he'll deliver you to me."

"You need to be prepared by then because if not, I'll make sure your culprit of a brother will be punished."

He hurriedly left after that.

Hoping his threat has meat to it and was believable. What occurs after that, he would let the fate decide.

It was a messy beginning for them. One filled with tiptoes and baited breath.

Testing the waters.

Walking on eggshells.

His pondering was put into a halt upon hearing his chamber partition sliding open.

Lee Hwon didn't even bother to check who came and was a bit rattled to realize who it was.

It was Soo-ryeon.

"Finally, you arrived."

He was happy she did despite the fact that part of him thought she wouldn't.

Now that she's with him, he could execute his next agenda.

"I have to arrange these manuscripts tonight. And I want you to run errands for me."

Lee Hwon has thought of this for a while and the burden of his work has stretched him thin for the past couple of weeks.

The amendment against Park Haeng-ja's absurd law was on its deepest slope.

It has been discussed, greased, tossed and turned on its first readings and Lee Hwon has to make revisions of it.

To say it was strenuous was underwhelming. He was sleepless for a while now and the last thing he deemed to push him further was to have the reason of all his lament infront of him.

That was all Lee Hwon wants for Soo-ryeon to do.

Be within his proximity. Feeling her presence and be reminded why he was pursuing this in the beginning.

A reminder to not falter as it was to benefit not just her, but a lot of people in the same quicksand situation.

"Umm, Noble sir, is that the only reason why I'm here?" She muttered out of nowhere that almost gagged Lee Hwon in surprise.

She's unbelievable.

When Lee Hwon tries to be modest and forget what she meant by "anything", she nonchalantly inquires something that ensues him to recall that absurd invitation.

Having her infront of him was enough to awaken the desires he endeavors to stash away.

Now her words stirs him up.

"Why? Are you expecting something else?" He attempts to be oblivious. Acting like he was purely unknowing of what she meant.

"Ah eh, nope. Nothing, My lord. Don't mind me." Soo-ryeon brushed it away which made Lee Hwon internally sigh in relief.

The night deepens and Lee Hwon remained absorbed in his work. Thoroughly reading every manuscripts laid around him. From start to end, he made sure to not miss a word from recommendation papers and references.

Soo-ryeon would be watchful of him and lend a hand once or twice if needed.

Shielding the candle fire from occasional blowing of the wind permeated from the open balcony or handing him a few documents that's out of his reach.

In that small period of time, she appeared like his secretary.

The night went on in that scenario.

Lee Hwon noticed she's being awefully silent. They've been quiet for the whole night she might've gotten bored from watching him work.

Who wouldn't? There's no fun in watching someone read through a lot of documents. Even Lee Hwon felt sick reading all those letters.

"Hey." His voice sounded deep and it bellowed between them, saving them from the silent treatment.

"Yes, My Lord?" She muttered.

He was clueless what to say next since he never thought it'd come this far.

So he just went to the first thing he has in mind. He straightened himself and impose the same demeanor he displayed earlier.

He has to be consistent of his act if he doesn't want to get caught.

"Bring me a cup of ginseng." He ordered.

Oh how flabbergasted he was when she asked him if he wanted her to call for a servant. Not a bit sense of hesitation in her words.

"I said YOU bring me ginseng. Don't bother the servants, they might be sleeping now."

But it seems she took him lightly, so Lee Hwon reiterated his command with a much obvious authority.

"I-I don't know how to make ginseng tea, My Lord." She mumbled. Embarrassed.

Well, he wasn't shocked to thw extremes although she finds it a bit peculiar since she was a noble.

Was.

He reminded himself.

When she tried to apprehend, he grabbed for her hand and steadied her.

"Nevermind. Just cook a meal instead."

But when she tried to say the same she did with the first command, he already find it absurd.

"What are you good at,then?"

"Laundry."

"That I knew of." He thought. "What else?"

Lee Hwon was we expected she'll give her the usual answers.

Household chores.

But to his great surprise, what unfurled next was unexpected.

"... Bathing someone else."

He was speechless for a moment. Mind processing what he just heard.

Bathing someone else. His head whirls in bafflement to hear that.

She gives other people a bath.

Now that's new information for him.

Then he remembered, is this what she meant by "anything"?

He glanced her way and saw how she shy away. She looks like a cornered prey in an evening hunt.

And he can't afford not to tease her.

"Bathing someone else, huh?" He quipped.

She nodded. Not a sliver of denial in her which Lee Hwon took as his cue to take the predator role.

"I see." He languidly removed his jeorgori right infront of Soo-ryeon. In his periphery, he could see how astonished she was witnessing him taking his apparels off.

It was a turn on for Lee Hwon. The air thickens and he wanted to take it further.

He's pleased to know he has that effect on her.

"Well, it’s time for my midnight bath. Might as well put what you knew in service."

The water was warm as he plunged himself inside the tub.

It overflowed and he saw how tensed Soo-ryeon was and divert her eyes away from his nudity.

Yet she failed and somehow her eyes landed on his refracted figure submerged underwater.

She gasped which he heard. He couldn't hide hownhe grinned after that.

Such a naughty woman, he thought.

It took a while before Soo-ryeon began with her task.

A jolt coursed through Lee Hwon's body the instant he felt the tip of her soapy hands graze on his back. He was quick to mask it with a sudden inquiries.

He's not planning to get caught.

"I'm Park Soo-ryeon, My Lord." She answered when he asked for her name. Making it seem he doesn't know anything about her. He even have to act like he doesn't know her little brother too.

Lee Hwon probably moaned a few times already. She was doing her duty well. Her light touches emanates so much intimacy it's impossible not to get stimulated.

And he is now.

Never planning to bring the pace up to this but options were offered and his sly persona chose what suits it the best.

"I admit, you're really good at this." He can't help but compliment her job. She's indeed great in what she's currently doing.

"Where did you learned this skill, Soo-ryeon?" He asked.

"I... I learned it from the kiseang, My Lord."

Ofcourse she earned the knowledge from the kiseang. There's nowhere else. He knew that but somehow he wants to hear it from her mouth.

Maybe it was mockery to tease her but it's inevitable. He was already intoxicated by her masterful caresses that his desires went uncontainable.

"You learned this from a brothel?!" He derisively resumed. "Don't tell me you're a-"

"No, My Lord! I am not a prostitu-AH!"

It happened in a blink of the eye. Lee Hwon was unable to realize hest gone to far.

Too far that her sudden retaliation cascaded for her to slip from her feet and land into the bath tub.

With him.

The bathwater waved out of the tub as she accidentally plunged herself into it. Lee Hwon's body bopped as she fell atop.

His reflex was quick to cushioned her fall. Before she could injure herself, Lee Hwon already took all f her weight.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean to-"

Soo-ryeon attempted to pull away from their position but before she could even lift herself away from his warmth, Lee Hwon pulled and pinned her close.

"You're kind of beautiful." He exhaled which resulted to a shivering sensation to trail Soo-ryeon's whole being.

Lee Hwon's glares were showing carnality. If Soo-ryeon was ice, she might've evaporated from his intensity.

"I'm a bit aroused." Lee Hwon's voice was of a different tone.

Hours ago, he was full of trickery. A mask he donned to hide his adoration for her.

He's been around her for the longest time.

Trailing her shadows. Keeping himself hidden from her sight.

If he ever went to show her his true self and what he did for her all those years, then it would mean to crumble on her feet and appear as if he was obsessed.

Is he obsessed?

Or was he just full of love for her?

He can't translate his feelings.

Wish he could.

To something that isn't synonymous to being a creep.

But this time, he felt the urge to just let that mask chip off.

He craved to show her his truth.

That he knows her.

That he yearns for her.

That he loves her.

His desires for her was mountain. She was the storm that brought rain and commenced a landslide.

And she did brought mayhem on him.

The water around them was still warm.

But Lee Hwon's lust was warmer. Hot, to be exact.

Scorching that he just want to gobble her down.

"I am not a fan of non-consensual sex but I might make an exemption with you." He intimately whispered in her ear.

Lee Hwon was ready to pounce on her.

He could feel her heart thumping so hard which reminded him of the thrill of a hunt.

To corner your prey and shedding away all it's means of escape.

Soo-ryeon was a prey of the moment. Lee Hwon's bravado was blazing to realize the weight of the situation.

He exerted more pressure on her back and pinned her harder on his naked chest.

There's no way he's letting her go.

He's waited for this moment to come.

Every night all throughout those years, he pined to have her in his arms. His heat inside her.

The wolves howl at the distance. An approval for him to feast.

It was howling hours, afterall.

Lee Hwon brought his lip brushing on her earlobes and stirred her.

"You'll do anything for me, right?"


	15. In the eyes of the alpha II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the knot of Soo-ryeon's hanbok unravels, his dreams of having her gnaws in the face of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Don't worry I gotchu you fam 😘👊
> 
> Enjoy!!

"My Lord, aren't you cold?"

Lee Hwon sighed. It's noticeable that Soo-ryeon tries to avert the footing.

Rolling his eyes, he settled himself and played along.

But Lee Hwon's not one to get derailed so easily. He is much more cunning than what he was showcasing.

"I feel extremely hot, actually." He answered. His nails trailing the outline of her spine. He could see how the sensation tickles her.

The subtle contortions of her face was enticingly fun to watch.

He continued his unprecedented trails on her back. Feeling her curves hidden under the soaked up fabric.

"Your body is warm despite the dampness of your cloth." He teased while pressing the air pocketed on her clothes.

"What more if you're naked, huh?" Pulling her robes up that made her gasp.

He playfully pulled her clothes up which took Soo-ryeon by surprise.

Now that was a reaction he wanted to see. Lee Hwon can't help but give a sly smirk.

A thought came to his mind which got him curious and giddy.

"What do you think of me, Soo-ryeon?"

Lee Hwon knew Soo-ryeon was a bit different from the other village ladies.

He was aware of it.

He doesn't see her amongst the sea of women trying to lay their eyes on him whenever he's out.

Not once did he saw her bat an eye towards him despite them a few meters away.

He doesn't mind if she does not get curious of him, too. Actually, he like it more that way.

Makes her unique.

A rare find amongst the girls who seemed ready to throw themselves for him.

He already asked what the other girls think of him. Not that he cares about what they say but, he just laid that inquiry to eventually direct her to that specific question.

Lee Hwon watched her internally panic. Her face was turning red.

He tried to calm her down by dousing water on her fire.

"What do you think of me, Soo-ryeon?" He reiterated.

She was already in a state of trepidation but his command startled her even more. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard before opening her mouth.

"I.... I am amazed by your intelligence, My Lord. When I s-saw you working those manuscripts awhile ago, pondering over every words and sentences, s-seeing your eyebrows furrow in concentration, I knew you weren't just handsome. But intellectually beautiful, too."

Lee Hwon was speechless. Fazed and snatched.

It was so unexpected of her. 

He never thought someone would view that part of him alluring. And of all the people to see that, it was her.

The cause of it all.

The one that made him do it.

His catalyst.

His motivation.

It was epiphanous.

Just the thought of it thrills his whole existence.

His veins tremble from the sheer idea that she finds it wonderful.

It felt holy. Emancipated by the coursing euphoria each word carried.

Delivering him to different heights of exultance.

He felt knighted.

He felt immaculate.

He was out of reality when Soo-ryeon made a commotion.

"M-my Lord, looks like I dropped the soap when I-I fell to the tub." Soo-ryeon suddenly notioned but Lee Hwon wasn't paying any attention at all.

He was still frozen in his place.

He was still awestricken. In his mind, he was replaying her words.

Every. Bit. Of. It.

"Let me get it before it dissolves into the water, My Lord."

She fished down where she felt the soap. 

Oh boy.

How surprised Lee Hwon was when he felt a tug around his erection.

The friction caused by the warm palm circumventing his girt made his dick go the hardest.

Veins popping.

Blood rushing.

Muscle trembling.

Sending conduits of electricity in every nerve-ending.

He can't help but release a pleasured moan.

"O-oh my goodness! Oh my! I'm s-sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean to do that!" Soo-ryeon was panicking so hard from what just happened.

She was burning red from embarrassment. Lee Hwon was quick to grab her back into the tub when she motioned to leap out of it.

Just to make sure she won't have means of escape, Lee Hwon guided their bodies and switched places.

Soo-ryeon was now the one inside the tub. Her body under the water and Lee Hwon hovering above her.

Lee Hwon laid witness to how her expression cascaded into a multitude of emotion.

Embarrassed.

Shocked.

Frightened.

"So, how did the soap felt?" Lee Hwon teased her. Out of breath from the lingering heat of her palm on his cock.

She apologized once more but Lee Hwon was noone to take the apology as diversion.

What just happened made his lust flare a thousand times.

"Your hold on my cock was something, I must say."

His words just made her more embarrassed. She turned her head away from his looming stares.

"You said you're not a prostitute but-"

"No, I'm not!" Soo-ryeon shouted, cutting Lee Hwon who was surprised with her raised voice. 

"N-no, I am not, My Lord. Please don't say that."

Lee Hwon calmed down. He placed his arms at the sides making Soo-ryeon trapped in between.

They were both heaving for air. The anticipation was thick in the air around them.

Both seems to wait for who would bite the dust first.

For Lee Hwon, there's no point of delaying what's inevitable.

So he reached for her soaked garb and slowly slid it off her shoulders.

He was amused that she appears to be unbothered when he initially undressed her.

Seems like she was prepared for what's coming.

Lee Hwon felt a tug in his chest.

Shouldn't be happy that she seemed to accept what's about to happen to them? He should be since he wanted this for so long.

But how come he don't feel elated at all?

He was glad of course, but it was drowned and toppled by something else.

He was nervous.

Scared.

It's finally happening.

What was once a constant in his dreams, is now in front of him.

Waiting to be unraveled. Reality shifting and is now mocking his every whims and imagery of her naked and ravaged.

It was so surreal it scares him.

As the knot of Soo-ryeon's hanbok unravels, his dreams of having her gnaws in the face of reality.

"L-let me. I'll do it, My Lord."

Lee Hwon fell silent. Awestricken by her voluntarism. He didn't expect for her to be this willing.

He watched her as she straightened herself from the straining posture and started to take her hanbok off.

Lee Hwon was beyond amazed.

Her movement was so delicate.

The garment sliding softly off her skin was a sight so divine he could finish himself right then and there.

Lee Hwon was truly mesmerized.

His eyes widened as she reveals everything beneath her robes.

Her flesh was fair and flawless.

Lee Hwon was bewitched by her slender neck. Accentuated by the swaying light from the lamp nearby.

He find himself cursing under his breath.

He felt the urge to devour her.

The sight of her frontal nudity tramples his patience.

The anticipation was unbearable. Lee Hwon was on his last strings and any moment now, he'd snap and break lose.

Her enticing actions weren't a great help for restraint either.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Not wasting any second that passes, he plunged onto her neck.

Sucking it.

Giving in for a bite.

Licking the mark of his sinking teeth.

Soothing it with his tongue.

He ravaged her neck like it was his property.

It was his indeed, for tonight.

And if he could stretch this evening to eternity, he would.

So he could have more time with her.

And this sensation.

They were both burning from the ordeal. Bath and soaked by bubbling water, they ebb and flow like tides.

Lee Hwon was a ship on a sail to uncharted lands. Every nook and every cranny of Soo-ryeon's body was mystery to him.

But the thrill of knowing what lies ahead for him was enthralling.

He took the rudder and sailed ahead.

Every touch.

Every breath.

Every frictioning collision was heaven sent.

The water would splash out of the tub as they orbit each other's body.

Pulsating motion that creates ripples around them.

He manhandled Soo-ryeon the way he does it in his dreams.

He was so astounded to have his hands running and trailing her breasts down her hips and in between her thighs.

Finally, finally.

Lee Hwon savored every passing second.

It was the first of every reality he ever imagined.

Instilling every fleeting moment in his memory.

Etching every sensation of his length running up and down the confines of her aching walls.

Releasing pound after another pound like it would end any minute he dared to stop.

Soo-ryeon would scream in each deep assaults.

Her deep velvet voice was music to Lee Hwon's ears.

It was because of him.

And he took proud in it.

But as all good things has to end, theirs too had to cease at one point.

It was the very first time that Lee Hwon cursed the point of orgasm.

He wants to keep on going. But Soo-ryeon was tight around his shaft.

She was too delicate but at the same time was ravenously wild.

Lee Hwon pulled himself out of her and positioned himself at the tub's lid.

He notioned for the gasping lady to deliver him to orgasm.

She was lost for a moment but immediately followed his orders.

He groaned and trembled as his guts gush out.

Hot streaks shooting everywhere and when he opened his eyes, he saw her cum-stricken face.

He joined her back in the waters and splashed water into her splattered cheek.

He was filled with exhilaration

He was smiling like a kid. Lips stretched with his teeth exposed.

Unknowing that the mask he wore infront of her slipped off.

Revealing who he truly was and what he had for her.

And Soo-ryeon was the sole audience to his rawness.

"You're... You're so handsome." She slurred before falling motionless on his chest.

It rattled Lee Hwon to nuts.

"Hey. Hey, are you fine?" Panic started crawling into him.

Was he too harsh?

But he held himself back.

Wasn't his control not enough?

He finds himself asking the dumbest possible question.

"Hey, are you dead? We just fucked, that's not possible."

She suddenly snored which startled him for a second.

"Oh." Lee Hwon exclaimed.

He laughed upon realizing she fell asleep.

Lee Hwon stood up. He rummaged the table at near the bathroom's entrance for a cloth to dry and wrap her up. He then carried her into his bedroom and placed her in the futon.

Her hair was tossed into her face. He brushed it away and tucked it behind her ears.

The moon peeked through the open balcony illuminating the once dark room.

It shone on her, highlighting her best features.

He was caught up from the scenery.

Lee Hwon laid down to look at her face.

Her eyelashes were long and emphasizing her eyes even though they were closed.

Her nose, pointed but still looks cute when it crunches every time she smiles.

Her lips.

Finally, he tasted them.

He raised his hand and caressed her exposed cheek.

"I waited long for this, Park Soo-ryeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOPS! Sorry but I have to cut part II to not overshadow the real thing at chapter 2 😋😉
> 
> That was the real thing so check it out! KSKSKSKSKS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is all but a work of whim so it may have discrepancies and possible loopholes along the way. I am a rookie writer whom only ventured this platform as a means to satiate my cravings for #HyunJi and #Moonmun fics. I am an avid fan of #ItsOkayToNotBeOkay and through the influence of the show, I found myself writing prompts and stories for the characters of 김수현 and 서예지. I hope you find my little pieces entertaining and worthy of your time. Thank you so much for being here and reaching this part of the tab.
> 
> Btw, you can find me on tumblr: Lexywexie and on twitter: @lexywexie
> 
> Let's interact there, literature peeps. (≧▽≦)


End file.
